The Hylian Chronicles: Time and Oblivion
by Ferrion Knight of Oblivion
Summary: Link and his twin sister, Lily go on the Oot adventure to save Hyrule. Meant to be humorous. Focuses more around Lily than Link. Writen by a 10yearold.
1. Prologue

Once a long time ago, there was a grand forest in the land of Hyrule. Within this forest was the village of the Kokiri, the forest folk who never grow up.

But on this rainy day in summer, the Kokiri didn't go outside to play as they usually did. They had been told by their father, the Great Deku Tree, that something was to come to the village, and that none of them were to leave their homes.

Though one of Kokiri who didn't always listen to the Great Deku Tree, had gone into the Lost Woods near the entrance of the outside world. She had gone to pick mushrooms, with her fairy, Zio.

The girl wore a green tunic, like every other Kokiri did, but she had something that no other Kokiri had, short green hair.

"Zio," the girl asked the sparkling ball of light, "do you think that I'll every see anything beyond the woods?"

"Saria," Zio said, looking into the girl's blue eyes, "If you want see another world, all you must do is ask the Great Deku Tree."

"But that's the last thing I want to do." Saria responded, "I've asked him before, but he never tells me anything."

The fairy was about to reply, when the sound of a snapping branch, rang out from the tunnel to the outside world. Saria and Zio looked towards the tunnel.

Standing before them, was a young woman. Her chocolate brown hair was braided, and her gray eyes, were full of tears.

Her red dress was splashed with mud, she wore no boots or even socks. In her arms was a basket, with two small bundles in it.

"Please," the woman begged, walking towards them, "I'm seeking shelter for my children."

"Why would you ask fo rthe help of a child!" Zio protested, "If you are seeking shelter for your children, why not give them to someone of your on kind, you Hylian!"

"Zio!" Saria exclaimed, slapping the fairy, "I'm sorry, miss. He can be a little rude at times."

"Are you one of the Kokiri?" the woman asked, "Can you take me to the Great Deku Tree?"

"Yes, I can, bu-"

Beyond the tunnel was the sudden sound of a horse, and the foot steps of metal clanging. Saria grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her farther into the forest, leaving her basket of mushrooms near the path.

They soon came to a clearing in the woods, where many houses made from large tree stumps sat peacefully. Saria led the woman to the other side of the village where a path had been cut through the forest.

The two walked down the path, and came out of the forest into a large valley. Standing in the middle of the valley was a great tree, almost twice as tall as Hyrule Castle.

"Miss, what is your name?" Saria asked the woman.

"Stella."

"Oh, Great Deku Tree!" Saria yelled, turning to the tree, "I present to you, the Hylian, Stella!"

At the sound of it's name, the tree came to life. Two bright eyes, looked down at Saria and Stella.

"Saria, my child." the tree said, "I thought I had told you to stay in your house today."

"Yes, Great Deku Tree, you did." Saria replied, looking down at her feet, "And yet I chose to go and pick mushrooms with Zio."

"I'll get to you in a moment, Saria." he said, looking towards Stella, "Why has a Hylian of all people, come to the Lost woods?"

"Please, Great Deku Tree." Stella said placing her basket on the ground, "I wish for your protection over my children."

The Deku Tree turned his gaze towards the basket, where two babies were sound asleep. A few moments later he turned his gaze back to Saria.

"Saria," he said, "as punishment for disobedience, I have decided that you shall care for these two babies."

"Me, Great Deku Tree?" Saria asked, in shock.

"Normally I'd have one of the older Kokiri take them but this is your punishment-" he stopped, looking towards the path, "quickly, get inside!"

An opening in the bottom of the tree appeared and Saria grabbed the baby girl, while Stella grabbed the boy and they ran inside of the tree.

The door way closed part of the way so that the two could still see what was going on. At the top of the valley, stood a tall man in black armor.

He had red hair, and brown skin, but he had no weapons. He walked up to the tree, and bowed.

"Great Deku Tree," he said in a low rusty voice, "I am Ganondorf, I have come with a request."

"What do you want, you villain?" the Great Deku Tree asked.

"I wish for three things," Ganondorf said, standing up. "The Spiritual Stone of the Forest and the two children that were brought to you."

"You shall not have any of those things." the tree roared, "GET OUT OF MY FOREST OR I'LL MAKE YOU GET OUT!"

"Very well," Ganondorf said, "Then may you rot to your death!"

A flash of light spun through the air and hit Stella in the chest and sent her flying. Saria grabbed the boy from the ground and turned to Stella.

Stella looked fine but a few seconds later, she began to mutate. Her body began to take different shapes, she leaped at Saria and tried to hit the Kokiri.

Saria ran through the opening in the doorway which closed as soon as she was outside. She looked up to the Deku tree.

"Saria," the tree said, "We do not know the names' of these two children, but I shall name the boy, Link. You may name the girl what you'd like, but the boy is Link."

"Yes, Great Deku Tree." Saria said, "I'll shall name her, Lily."

"Saria," the Great Deku Tree began, "You must never tell them that they are, Hylian, about their mother or anything else, other then they are Kokiri."

"I understand, Great Deku Tree." Saria responded, walking towards the path.

"And one more thing, Saria!" the tree said, "I am taking Zio back from you."

"But why?" Saria asked, turning back to the tree.

"Zio, is growing old, he has been a companion for far to long. So I'm having, Troy taking the job."

A ball of purple light flew from the top of the tree and floated around Saria's head.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree." Saria said, walking down the path through the woods.

As soon as the Deku Tree knew Saria had gone, he looked to the sky and thought to himself: _Farore, has the time come? That the Heros of Time have come back from the dead?_


	2. The Nightmares

Link opened his eyes, to find himself standing in front of a white castle wall. Next to him was a ghostly figure in green, and above him were two balls of light.

He looked towards the castle and saw that the drawbridge was down, and something white was running towards him. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being run over by a horse.

Link got to his feet and looked towards the castle again to see a black horse and a tall man in black armor looking down at him. The man lifted a hand and a bright light shot out at Link and-

"Link, wake up!" A voice broke through Link's dream.

Link jerked awake and sat up, sending his sister, Lily to the floor. She looked at him with her gray eyes.

"You, okay?" She asked, pushing her brown hair out of her face.

"I think so." Link replied, getting out of bed and walking to the window.

"That must have been one, crap of a nightmare." Lily said, getting to her feet. "What was it about?"

"I...I don't remember." he lied, not bothering to look at her.

"Oh, okay." Lily said, ruffling Link's blond hair. "If you don't remember that's okay."

"I'm going back to bed." Link said, climbing into his bed. "Night."

"Night, Link." Lily said, walking outside.

Lily sat by the pond near the shop, where she could watch the fish swim around in the water. A small gold fish began to do somersaults.

"You're so carefree." she said to the fish. "Always playing, never caring about what might happen next."

Lily had had a dream, of a black horse, and a black rider, and she suspected that Link had the same dream.

"Maybe I should ask the Great Deku Tree." she said out loud to herself. "He might know what's wrong."

She walked across the small wooden bridge and ran through the forest. She began to walk when she was close to the edge of the forest.

Lily peeked through the woods to see that the Great Deku Tree was sleeping. She would have woken the tree, except that it was late at night and she didn't want him to be angry.

Lily turned to leave, but turned back when she heard the Great Deku Tree's voice.

"Lily," the old tree said, looking at Lily with his bright eyes. "What brings you here at this time of the night?"

"Great Deku Tree-" Lily spattered. She had never spoken to the Great Deku Tree before, so she was rather frightened of him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you-"

"Dear, Lily," he interrupted, "You should know from, Saria, that I do not sleep. What is troubling you my child?"

"Well..." Lily began, choosing her words carefully, "I've been having this nightmare, over and over every night for about a month. But now I think Link is having the same nightmare."

"Tell me about it."

"In the dream, I'm standing in front of a castle wall. The drawbridge is lowered and a white horse comes running at me. I jump out of the way and get back on my feet. Then a black horse with a man in black armor is standing in front of me. He shoots a ball of light at me and just before it hits me, I wake up."

"Black armor..." he echoed, "I don't think you should worry, Lily."

"Yes, Great Deku Tree."

"Go back to your bed and try to sleep. Good night, dear child."

"Good night."

Lily went back to the tree house and slipped into her bed. After a few moments she fell asleep and the nightmare came back.


	3. The Sword the Sheild and the Tree

"Navi...Yara...the time has come." The Great Deku Tree called into the forest away from the village.

Two balls of light, one blue and one yellow, flew to the tree out of the woods and floated in front of it.

"Go, Navi and Yara, go and bring Link and Lily back here."

The two fairies flew into the village and flew through the open window in Link and Lily's tree house.

"Link! Lily!" Navi yelled, "Wake up, the Great Deku Tree wishes to speak with you!"

Lily opened her eyes and sat up, but Link didn't move from his bed. Lily got up and began to shake her brother.

"Lily, I heard you the first time!" Link grumbled sitting up in his bed.

"That wasn't me." Lily said.

"Link, Lily." the blue fairy said, "I'm Navi, this is Yara."

"Hi..." Link said, "Why are you here?"

"We have been told by the Great Deku Tree that we are to be your fairy companions!" Navi exclaimed. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as the two fairies led them outside.

"That numb-skull, Mido won't let you through without a sword and shield." Navi said, "So we'll have to go and get you two, a sword for each of you and rupees!"

"Right..." Link said.

When the got outside, Saria came running towards them. Link and Lily jumped from the platform and greeted there friend.

"Wow! You have fairies!" Saria exclaimed, "Now your true Kokiri!"

"Come on you two!" Navi said, "The Great Deku tree isn't going to wait for every you know!"

"The Great Deku Tree?" Saria asked, "Did he summon you?"

"Yes, according to this chatter box." Link said. "Do you know where we could find any swords?"

"Swords...?" Saria echoed. "You might be able to find one or two swords in that hole behind the gardens."

"Thanks, Saria!" Lily said.

Link and Lily ran through the garden and found the hole that was just big enough for one of them to crawl through.

"I'll go first." Link said, getting on his hands and knees. "I'll call to you when it's okay to come through."

"Okay." Lily said.

Link crawled through the tunnel and came out into a small clearing. To his left and right were two paths.

"Lily, come on!" Link yelled into the hole.

A moment later, Lily pushed her way through the hole and looked up at Link.

"You could have told me it was a tight fit." she snarled, getting to her feet, "What now?"

"Lets split up!" Link exclaimed, "I'll take to the right path you take the left one."

Lily went down the left path, Yara close behind. Link peeked his head around the corner and saw nothing.

He walked along the path and found a treasure chest on the other side of a river. Above the water was a wooden bridge, just long enough reach the other side.

Link took one step onto the bridge, and the plank gave way. Link fell into the river and Navi began to laugh hysterically at him.

"Navi!" Link yelled, pulling himself out of the water. "I thought that you were supposed to help me, not laugh at me!"

"I-I was supposed to help you!" Navi gasped, "But that doesn't mean I can't laugh at you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link tried some other ways to get across. He tried, running, jumping, tip-toe, crawling, and dancing...But each time he failed.

"Link..." Navi said floating next to Link, "Why don't you just use the stairs?"

"Stairs? What stairs?"

"The stairs behind you."

Sure enough right behind Link was a stair case that led to the other side of the river. He walked up the stairs and opened the chest.

(LINK FOUND THE KOKIRI SWORD! GOODY GOODY GUMDROPS...)

Link went across the bridge and found that it didn't throw him off this time. He went back to the hole and found that Lily was already there, talking to Yara.

"Hey, Lily." Link said coming towards his sister.

Yara flew behind Lily when she noticed Link and Navi.

"Oh hi, Link." Lily said, "What happened to you?"

"I went for a swim..." Link replied, as Navi began to giggle. "Can it, Navi!"

"So are we ready to go?" Lily asked.

"You've got to look around the village and find eighty rupees." Navi replied.

After almost three hours of searching, they had ninety-nine rupees. They went to store, bought two Deku shields and headed off towards the Great Deku Tree's valley.

Standing in front of them was Mido, the 'leader' of Kokiri Village. His orange hair was tangled as it always was, his blue eyes looked at Lily, then Link.

"Where do you think you're going, Link?" Mido asked. "Where are you taking your dear sister?"

"The Great Deku Tree summoned us." Link replied, "Now if you don't mind-"

"Yes, I do mind!" Mido exclaimed, "You can't see the Great Deku Tree with nothing to protect yourself! And I won't let you go unprepared with your sister!"

"Well, in case you havn't noticed, Mido." Lily said, pulling her small sword from it's sheath. "We are both equipped with a sword and shield, I'm pretty sure that means we can pass!"

"Oh, yeah umm..." Mido spattered, his face turning light pink. "S-so long as you protect yourselves, I'll let you pass..."

"Thanks." Lily said, going around Mido, "Come on, Link!"

"Coming!" Link replied, running after his sister.

They went through the woods and soon emerged into a valley. A great tree stood in the valley, with a pair of bright eyes looking down at the brother and sister.

"Link and Lily." the Great Deku Tree said, "Thank you for coming."


	4. Inside the Great Deku Tree, Part 1

"Great Deku Tree," Link said, "Why have you called us?"

"Because Link, about the time that you were born, I was placed under a curse." The Great Deku Tree responded, "And I believe that you two are the only who can stop it."

"But how?" Link asked, "How can we heal you, if we know nothing about healing herbs?"

"Link, this is far more powerful then a sickness." The old tree replied, "The only way to defeat the curse in to destroy the source."

"So you want us to go inside of you?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Will you accept this mission?" The Great Deku Tree replied.

"Yes, Great Deku Tree!" Link and Lily exclaimed.

"Then enter," The tree said, as a doorway appeared at the foot of the tree. "And good luck."

Link and Lily walked inside the tree and looked around at massive room. They walked over to one of the ladders and they climbed up it.

They walked around the area and found a treasure chest, Link opened it and pulled out a map.

(LINK FOUND A DUNGEON MAP...WEEEEEE...)

They found a door and went inside to find a Deku Scrub. It shot a Deku nut at them but they blocked the attack with their shields and the nut hit the scrub.

"Ouch!" the Deku scrub yelled, "Please stop! I'll tell you something cool!"

"And what would that be?" Link asked.

"If you run at full speed off a legde, and roll as you touch the floor," the Deku scrub responded, "You won't get hurt!"

"Thanks." Lily said.

"Good bye!" The Deku scrub said, walking out the door.

The door on the other side of the room unlocked. The two walked through it and saw a platform. Link jumped and just as he landed, the platform began to shake.

Link jumped to the ledge on the other side of the room and made it just in time before the platform fell and crumbled to pieces.

"Link!" Lily called, "There's a treasure chest behind you!"

Link turned around and saw the treasure chest. He opened it and pulled out two slingshots.

(LINK FOUND TWO FAIRY SLINGSHOTS AND SIXTY DEKU SEEDS...)

"Stand back, Lily!" Link yelled, aiming the slingshot for a ladder on the wall.

He let the seed go and it hit the ladder, causing it the lean against the wall and the floor. Link climbed up the ladder, handed the second slingshot to Lily then they went back to the main room.

"Maybe we can shoot those Skulltulas..." Link said, looking up at the vine covered wall.

"I've got it." Lily replied, shooting down the Skulltulas.

"I could have done that..." Link said.

"But you didn't." Lily responded.

"So are you going up first?" Link asked.

"No!" Lily yelled.

"Why not?" Link asked.

"You know..." Lily mumbled, "Can't have my brother looking up my tunic..."

"Fine, I'll go first." Link said, climbing up the wall, "You can come up as soon as I'm at the top."

"Okay."

Link climbed up to the ledge and looked down, to see that Lily wasn't there.

"Lily?" Link called.

"Behind you." Lily's voice came from behind him. "I starting climbing as soon as you were half way up."

"Lily..." Link began to say, turning around. "Don't move."

"Uh?" Lily replied, "Why not?"

Link took out his slingshot and shot a deku seed at something behind, Lily. She felt something hit the ground, and she turned around to see a huge Skulltula fading away into nothing.

"Thanks." Lily said, "But if you had told me I could have taken care of it."

"After you lost some energy!" Link exclaimed, walking to the edge of the platform. "You wanna take a swim?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, walking over to the ledge, "I don't see any- WOAH!"

Link pushed Lily off the platform, and she came plummeting down into a large spider web, which broke and she kept falling until she hit the water, at the bottom of the hole.

"Link, I'll get you for that!" she yelled, once she had her breath back.

"You'd better move!" Link yelled, "I'm coming down!"

Lily swam out of the way. Link fell into the water and came back up, to get hit with a deku nut.

"My eyes!" Link shouted, "What did you do to my eyes!"

"I blinded you, duh!" Lily said, pulling Link into the shallow waters. "Thats what you get for pushing me off that ledge!"

"But it was pretty funny." Link said, blinking his eyes quickly.


	5. Inside the Great Deku Tree, Part 2

Lily and Link made their way through some more rooms, defeating all the enemies that they could find, and soon came to a another hole in the floor, with a spider web keeping them from going farther.

"Link, we can set a deku stick on fire!" Lily exclaimed, pulling out a long stick, "Then we can set this web on fire, and that will make it break!"

"And where are we going to get some fire?" Link asked.

"Over there." Lily replied, pointing to a torch on the other side of the room.

She ran over to it, set the stick on fire and ran back with it. Lily tripped, falling into the web. The web caught fire, broke and Lily was sent head first into another pool of water.

"Lily!" Link yelled, jumping in after his sister.

Link held his breath and dived into the water. He grabbed Lily from the bottom the pool and dragged her onto the dry floor.

"Lily!" Link exclaimed, shaking Lily.

Lily coughed out some water and looked up at Link.

"What the heck?" she said, "What happened?"

"You almost drowned!" Link exclaimed, "If you'd been in the water for- Ahh!"

Link got hit in the face with a deku nut, sending him into the shallow water. He got back up, and saw three deku scrubs.

"Stay down Lily!" Link exclaimed, taking out his sheild.

Link shot the deku seeds in the order one of the other deku scrubs had said: 2, 3 and 1. The last deku scrub began to speak to Link.

"How did you now our code?" it exclaimed, "I guess I have to let you see the Queen. In order to defeat the Queen, you have to stun her."

He muttered something under his breath then he and his brother hid in their deku flowers.

"Come on Lily." Link said, helping Lily to her feet.

They walked into the next room and the door locked behind them. Something began to move in the room.

Link and Lily looked around but found nothing.

"Link, up there!" Lily excliamed, pointing to the ceiling.

A single, green eye looked at them from the ceiling, then jumped to the ground. A green light made the room bright, and Link and Lily saw that the green eye belonged to a large spider.

But it wasn't a normal spider, it four legs instead of six and it a long tail as well.

"Link, duck!" Lily exclaimed, taking a deku seed and aiming for the eye.

Link ducked just in time to see the deku seed hit the eye and the spider fell to the floor. He took out his sword and began stabbing the spider with his blade.

The spider jumped back and climbed up the wall, and it's green eye turned red. Lily shot another deku seed at the eye, and the spider fell again.

Link and Lily took out their blades and both began to stab the creature. The spider became limp and stopped breathing.

It began to crumble to small pieces, and it soon faded away into nothing. Two heart shaped jewels were left where the spider had been.

"What are these things?" Link asked.

"Those, Link are heart containers!" Navi exclaimed, "They're a reward for defeating Queen Ghoma!"

"Queen Ghoma?" Lily asked, "That was a queen?"

"Yes." Navi said, "Look there is a portal!"

Link and Lily turned around and saw a blue light streching to the ceiling. Link handed one of the jewels to Lily, then they walked into the light.

* * *

They looked around, and found themselves in the Great Deku Tree meadow.

"Link, Lily, thank you." the Great Deku Tree said, "I suppose you wish to now why I called you two and not two others."

"If you'll tell us, please." Lily said.

"Very well." the Great Deku Tree said, "A long time ago..."

* * *

(This is what the GDT told Link and Lily, except I made it short as possible.)

There were three godesses, Din, Nayru and Farore.

Din created the land, Nayru made the law of the world and Farore made all the life forms that would uphold that law.

Then they went back to their home called the Sacred Realm. Within the Sacred Realm lies the Golden treasure, the Triforce. Anyone who can find the Triforce can have one wish granted and that wish will lead the world to being the best place or the worst place.

* * *

"And now that my story is finished," the old tree said, "I shall die soon. And I'm giving you two the treasure of the forest that the man in black wanted so much that cursed me."

A flash of green light blinded Link and Lily for a second, and in Link's hand was a large emerald the size of a deku nut.

"This is the Emerald of the Forest, also known as the Kokiri's Emerald." the Great Deku Tree explained, "You must travel to the castle outside the forest and meet the Princess of Destiny."

The Great Deku Tree turned from brown to gray and the leaves on his branches turned brown.

"Come on," Navi said, "Lets go."

They walked out of the meadow and to the end of the path where Mido once again stood in their path.

"What did you do Link!" Mido excliamed, "You killed the Great Deku Tree! Your so evil!"

Mido ran off across the village and into his house. Link and Lily ran across the village and to the tunnel that led to the outside world.

They crossed the bridge and were about to take their first steps outside the forest, when they heard a voice.

"Your leaving?" the voice asked. Link and Lily turned to see Saria standing at the other end of the bridge.

"Yes." Link said, walking towards the young Kokiri.

"I knew that one day, you'd both leave the forest." Saria said, clutching something in her hand. "You're both different from me and my friends. I want you you to take this, to remember me by."

In her out stretched hand was one of Saria's hand crafted ocarinas. It was a light brown color with a green stone in the mouth piece.

"Saria, how could we take one of your most beloved treasures?" Lily asked.

"We're not taking it," Link said, "She's giving it to us freely."

Link took the orcarina from Saria and he put it into his pocket.

"When you play this instrument," Saria said, "I hope that you'll remember me and come back to visit."

"We will, Saria." Link said, hugging his friend. "We'll come back as soon as we can."

"Good-bye." Saria said, as Link and Lily walked through the tunnel. "Good luck!"


	6. Hyrule Field and Hyrule Castle Town

They walked through the tunnel and a moment later they saw light at the end of the tunnel. They ran to the light and found themselves standing at the egde of the forest.

Before them stood a feild with a path which led up a hill. In the distance Lily could see a mountain with a cloud ring around the top.

"Hoot, hoot!" An owl hooted behind them. "Well, well there you are!"

Link and Lily turned around to see a large owl sitting on a branch which stretched out from the forest.

"Who are you!" Link exclaimed.

"I am a friend not a foe." the owl said, "I just saw the Great Deku Tree, dead. Did you break the curse upon him?"

"Yes." Lily replied.

"Then, it is my turn to watch you." the owl hooted softly. "Make your way across the feild and follow the path to Hyrule Castle Town. I'll be waiting for you there."

With that the owl flapped his wings and flew off across the feild. Link adn Lily ran along the path trying to catch up the owl, but when the reached the top of the hill, the owl was too far to call back.

At the other side of the feild was a wall, made of white stone. A draw bridge stretched across the mote for travelers to enter the city beyond the walls.

"Come on." Lily said, "That draw bridge is bound to go up at dusk."

They ran across the feild and the sun began to set. Link as ahead of Lily and he stepped onto the bridge

_Night: Wolf howl_

The bridge began to rise and Link say that Lily wasn't on it.

"Lily!" Link yelled, as he held onto the legde of the bridge.

"Link, let go!" Lily yelled, "I'll be fine!"

Link tried to hold on, but he lost his grip and fell to the cobble stone road. Lily drew out her sword and took out her sheild.

A bone arm erupted from the ground and grabbed Lily's leg. She screamed and sliced the hand off with her sword. She backed away from the mote and kept her sword at the ready.

Two skeletons pulled themselves from the ground and began to walk towards Lily. She attacked the first one and then the second.

Two more came up from the earth, then two more behind her. She continued to kill the skeletons, then a couple of them jumped her and pinned her to the ground.

"Yara, help!" Lily coughed, as she began to sink into the ground.

Yara flew at one of the skeletons and hit it with Lily's slingshot. The skeleton twitched, but it didn't let Lily go.

_Day: Cucco crow_

The skeletons sank into the earth, but since Lily was already in the earth part way, they began to pull her from below the ground.

The bridge came down, and Link ran across it and began to pull Lily out.

"What took you so long!" Lily exclaimed, getting one of her legs out of the soil.

"There was a guard who wouldn't open the gate." Link said.

Lily got her other leg out of the ground and hole plugged up. Lily picked up her sword and sheild, then the two of them continued into the town.

* * *

They walked into the heart of the town, which a market place. Many people were at the shops buying things to make for supper. But as Lily looked around she saw that there wer only a few children running around the street.

Close the other end of the street was a red headed girl about the same age as Link and Lily. She wore a white dress and brown leather boots, and she had a yellow bandana around her neck.

"Excuse me." Lily said to the red headed girl. "Do you know where the castle is?"

"The castle?" the girl asked, "It's up that hill."

Lily looked to where the girl was pointing and saw a hill a little ways down the road.

"Thanks." Lily said, "Come on, Link."

"Wait a minute." the girl said, "Your forest folk aren't you?"

"Uh...yeah." Link said.

"My name is, Malon." the girl said, "If your going to the castle, could you find my Dad?"

"Your dad...what a dad?" Lily asked.

"Nevermind." Malon said, "If you find a fat man, could you wake him up and tell him I'm waiting?"

"Yeah sure." Link said.

"And take this with you!" Malon exclaimed, handing them a large egg. "It should hatch soon, use it to wake him up."

Link put the egg into his pocket and they walked up the hill.


	7. Princess Zelda

As they walked up the hill, tower came into view. It was hugh, almost as tall as the Great Deku Tree!

The path went between to cliffs and at the end, Lily could see a large iron gate, where a guard was standing.

"Wait here a minute." Link said, walking towards the gate.

Lily hid behind the cliff and watched as Link asked the guard something. The guard laughed then waved his hand. Link came back and looked very confused.

"This world is a lot different from our own." Link said. "That guard won't let us pass without giving him 10 rupees!"

"10?" Lily asked, "That's over rated!"

"Lily...what about this?" Yara asked in a small voice.

Lily turned to see that Yara was floating next to a vine that led to the top of the cliff. She tugged on the vine, then began to climb up.

At the top she saw that the gate, was a bridge across the valley, to the other side where the castle stood. Lily pulled Link up, then they walked around to the top of the gate.

"I'll go first." Link said, running past Lily and jumping off the gate.

Lily saw a ladder that led to the bottom of the gate. She climbed down and looked at Link, who was rubbing his wrist.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"I think I twisted my wrist." Link said. "But I think I'll be alright."

They walked off the path and through a garden to avoid the guards. They made their way to the castle steps and found that it was well guarded.

"Those rocks!" Lily whispered, pointing to the wall next to the stairs. "We can use those to climb over the wall!"

They climbed up the stone wall and jumpped into a mote around the castle. They swam down to the small staircase at the other end of the mote.

They looked around and saw a man lying on the ground asleep.

_Night: Wolf howl_

They walked towards the man and found some large crates. Link pushed them towards the legde of the mote. He couldn't push them very far though, or he'd send the sleeping man into the mote.

So they sat on the crates and waited for the sun to rise. Lily fell asleep and was dreaming about being back in Kokiri Village in her own bed.

_Day: Cucco crow_

A cucco nearby crowed so loud that Lily fell off the crate. She looked up and found Link holding a cucco in his hands.

"Where did you find that?" Lily asked.

"In my pocket." Link replied.

"Lets use it on that man."

Link held the cucco down to the man. The cucco crowed in the man's ear and the man jumped up and got to his feet.

"What's all that racket?" he snarled, looking down at Link and Lily. "Oh, was I asleep?"

"Yes." Link answered, "Are you Malon's dad?"

"Why, yes I am. The name is Talon."

"Malon sent us here to get you."

"What? Oh no! I left her in town again!" Talon exclaimed, running back towards the gate. "She's gonna give it to me for sure!"

Link pushed the crates over the legde and jumped to the legde in the castle wall. Lily jumped after him and they crawled through the hole where a small waterfall came from.

They looked around and guessed that they had entered the castle garden. They crept around the corner and hid behind a bush, just as a guard went past the other side.

They ran past him unnoticed, then they found the next area had two guards. The two got past the guards and went to the next area.

In each of the areas there were guards and more plants, but they finally came to a courtyard where a platform stood on the other side of the clearing.

Lily could see a young girl standing on the platform and looking into a window. They walked towards the girl and as they got to the top of the steps the girl turned around.

"Who are you!" she exclaimed, "How did you get past the guards?"

The girl had bright blue eyes, and a headdress on head. Her dress was a shade of lavender with light blue sleeves.

"Wait...are those...fairies?" the girl asked. Link and Lily nodded. "Then you must both be from the forest. You wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual stone of the Forest would you?"

"Yeah." Link answered.

"Just as I thought!" the girl laughed. "I had a dream. And in that dream the land was covered with black clouds. But a green light came from the forest and two figures stood infront of that light."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the girl exclaimed, "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What are your names?"

"I'm Link." Link said, "This is Lily."

"Link and Lily..." Zelda echoed, "Those sound so familiar."

"You were talking about your dream." Lily said, "Can you tell us more about it?"

"Yes." Zelda said, "In the dream to figures stood in the light. The light took over the dark clouds and the sky became clear again."

"Do you know the legend of the world?" Zelda asked.

"Some." Link responded.

"Then I shall tell you what has been passed down through the Royal Family."

(This is what Princess Zelda says in a short version.)

The three Godesses made the world. Before going back to the heavens, they left behind a treasure, the Triforce. The ancient Sages sealed the door to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce was hidden, by building the Temple of Time at the door.

"The dark clouds in my dream, I believe that the man in there is that element of the dream." Zelda said, moving away allowing Link and Lily to see inside. "His name is Ganondorf, the King of the theives. He came from far to the west in the desert."

A dark man in black armor was standing in the room through the window.

"Even though he has promised to serve my father, I believe that he will one day try to get the Triforce!" she finished. "He must be after the Royal Family's treasure. We've got to stop him! Please, we're the only one people who can stop him!"

"You can count us in!" Link exclaimed.

"Thank you." Zelda said, taking a piece of parchment from her pocket. "Take this to the guard at the Death Mountain Gate. He'll let you through. Don't worry about me. I'll keep the treasure safe."

Link handed the cucco to the Princess. Zelda haned over the letter.

"My attendent shall show you the way out of the castle." Zelda said, "You must find the other two stones and bring them here!"

Link and Lily saw a woman at the other side of the courtyard. They walked to her and she began to speak to them.

"I am Impa of the Sheikah." the woman said, "I am Princess Zelda's attendent."

"Do you believe that her dream is true?" Link asked.

"I do. For I have a part in that dream." Impa answered, "My part was to teach you the song of the Royal Family. I used to sing it to the princess when she was a young infant."

Impa put two of her fingers to her lips and she blew three notes. A high note, a soft note and a ruff note.

Link took out his ocarina and played the notes back. Impa nodded then in a flash of light, they were in Hyrule Field.

"That mountain, is where you must go next." Impa said, pointing to the mountain to the east of the castle. "At the foot of the mountain is Kakariko Village. Rest there and continue on your way. The princess is waiting for you. Don't forget."

Impa threw something on the ground. In a flash of light she was gone. Link and Lily looked at each then looked towards the top of the hill, where a ranch stood.


	8. Lon Lon Ranch and Kakariko Village

They walked up the hill towards the ranch. By the time they had gotten there it was almost night fall. They got inside the ranch and came out into a pasture.

At least six large four-legged creatures were in the clearing, but Link and Lily didn't have a clue as to what they were. In the middle of the pasture stood Malon.

They walked to Malon and found the young hylian standing next to one of those creatures. All though it was smaller, it still looked dangerous.

"Fairy boy!" Malon exclaimed. "It's good to see you two again!"

"Hi, Malon." Link said. "What are you doing out here?"

"What do you mean?" Malon asked.

"Out here with these creatures." Lily answered.

"Oh." Malon laughed. "These are the horses of Lon Lon Ranch."

"Horses?" Link asked.

'That must have been the creature that came running at me in the dream.' Lily thought to herself.

"This is my best friend, Epona." Malon said, nodding to the small horse beside her. "She's going to be the fastest of all the horses on the ranch!"

The young redish horse looked at them for a moment then ran off towards an ornage horse.

"Oh, I think she's afraid of you." Malon said. "But that's okay. She's still young."

"That was a nice song you were singing before." Lily commented.

"Thanks." Malon answered, "My mom sung it to me when I was little. Hey, do you want to sing too?"

"Sing?" Link asked. "I can't sing."

"You can play it with your ocarina." Lily suggested.

Link took out the insturment and held it to his mouth. Malon and Lily sang three notes, a soft note a ruff note and a low note. Link played the notes.

A little while later, Link and Lily played Talon's game, got a bottle with milk then they set out to Kakariko Village.

_Night: Wolf howl_

Link and Lily ran across the field and the reached the brigde. They were half way across when two skeletons climbed out of the ground infront and behind them.

"What do we do now?" Lily asked, taking out her sword and sheild.

"We fight!" Link exclaimed, slashing one the skeletons in half.

The skeletons continued to multiply in numbers. Link and Lily were soon losing so much strength, they could hardly stand up.

_Day: Cucco crow_

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed to the rising sun. "Shine down upon us!"

"Lily, I think you need some sleep." Link laughed. "Come on. There has to be someplace where we can rest."

As they walked up the stairs a morning breeze swiped over them like a blanket. At the top of the stairs was a small wooden gate. It was opened but a guard was standing next to it.

"Excuse me, sir." Link asked.

"Yes, yes what is it lad?" the guard answered.

"I was wondering if there was anywhere in this village we could stay and rest."

"Rest...Why would you two youngsters even need to rest?"

"Because we've been fight skeletons all night."

"Oh." the guard said, "Go down the hill and it's the first house on the left."

"Thanks." Link said turning towards the town.

They walked down the small hill and found a house with a red roof. They went inside and found two women standing next to a hot stove.

"Oh dear..." the woman in red said, "I think it might be burned."

"No, no." the woman in blue replied, "It's just right."

"Excuse me." Link spattered.

"Oh my goodness!" the woman in blue said as she turned around. "What are you two doing here?"

"We need a place to rest." Lily said.

"So why don't you go to your own house?"

"We live very far away from here." Link answered.

"Oh, young travelers." the woman in red laughed, "My name is Mary. That's my sister Ellen."

"Well, if you need a place to rest stay here." Ellen said, nodding to the two beds by the door. "You can sleep for a couple of hours then you must leave."

"Thank you." Lily said.

They jumped into the beds, slept for a few hours then Lily woke up to the smell of roast. Lily looked over at Link and saw the he was still sleeping. She slipped out of the house and walked around the village a little while.

As she turned the corner she saw a young red headed girl standing near a small pin. She was crying and her hands were slightly red.

"Miss?" Lily asked, "Are you okay?"

"N-no!" the girl cried. "My cuccos escaped!"

"Oh don't cry!" Lily exclaimed, "I'll find your cuccos for you!"

"Y-you will?" the girl asked, "Oh thank you. I have allergys and I can't touch them without breaking out in a rash. There are seven of them. I'll give you something if you find them all."

Lily looked all over the village and found all seven of the cuccos in about thirty minutes. The girl was very thankful to Lily and gave her a bottle.

"Thanks again!" the girl called as Lily walked back doen the path.

Lily found Link outside the house. Link looked ready to go so they headed up the stairs to the small iron gate.

"Hold it you." the guard said, "You can't go in there without permission from the Royal Family!"

"But I have permission right here." Link answered as he pulled out the letter. "From the Princess herself."

The guard looked at the letter then began to laugh.

"What's the princess playing at?" he laughed. "Save the world indeed. Alright I'll let you through but you'll need to be better equiped then what you've got."

"What?" Link asked, "Why?"

"Well." the gaurd said, "Death Mountain **_is_** an active volcano and your sheilds are made of wood. Get to picture?"

"Where can we get better sheilds?" Lily asked.

"You can find them at the Bazaar in Hyrule Castle Town."

"But we were just there yesterday."

"Well I'm sure they have them there."

"Thanks anyway."

The guard opened the gate and as Link and Lily walked back down the hill he called to them.

"Could you get me something while you're there?" he asked.

"Sure." Link replied.

"I need a Kea-somthing mask." the guard said, "My son wants one and I can't leave my post long enough to get into town and come back."

"Sure. We can handle that." Lily answered.

"Thank you."

Link and Lily left the town. They got to the city just before night fall.

They went to the Bazaar, bought two Hylain sheilds and went to the Happy Mask shop. The man behind the counter was grining at them almost as if he knew they would come.

"Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop!" the man said, "Can I intrest you in one of my masks?"

"We're looking for a mask," Link said, "For someone who lives in Karkariko Village."

"How about this?" the man said, handing a yellow fox mask to Link. "The Keaton Mask!"

"That must be it." Lily said.

"I'll let you borrow it." the man said, "If you sell it you must come back here and give me ten rupees. You'll be a sort of Mask Salesmen."

"Alright." Link said, "We'll be back in a few days."

"Bye."

They went out of the shop, out of town and into the field.

_Night: Wolf howl_

They were attacked by the skeletons when they tried to cross the brigde. One of them swiped Lily, sending her into the river.

A second skeleton jumped into the water and melted as soon as it touched the water. Link jumped into the water and all the skeletons did as well, only to be melted away.

They climbed out of the water and ran up the stairs. At the gate to Death Mountain, they gave the guard the mask.

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed. "Here."

He handed them three blue rupees, which Link put into his pocket. As they walked up the path they heard the guard laughing with joy.

_Day: Cucco crow_

The sun rose as they came to a turn in the path. Ahead of them were cliffs on either side of the path, behind them was Kakariko Village some ways down the path.


	9. Death Mountain

"Come on." Lily said looking at her brother. "We should keep moving."

Along the path was a red spider like creature. It watched them as they approached then jumped at them. Link and Lily darted to either side of the path as the creature came down to the ground.

"Look out for that Red Tektite!" Navi exclaimed. Link and Lily stabbed the Tektite at the same time.

The Tektite fell to the ground and burned to ashes. They continued up the path, killing all the Tektites that attacked them.

They came to a large rock that was leaning against the mountain. Link and Lily stopped to rest for a few minutes. Lily sat on top of a smaller rock and Link sat on the ground.

The rock where Lily sat jerked up, sending Lily into the cliff. The rock wasn't really a rock, but a creature. It was brown like a rock, but it was more the shape of a Hylian.

"What in Hyrule!" the creature exclaimed, looking at Lily, "Don't you know better then to sit on a Goron when he's sleeping!"

"Goron?" Lily said, "I'm sorry. I don't-"

"No need to apologize." the Goron said. "Just be more careful next time. Not all Gorons are as forgiving as I am."

"Do you know where we could find the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" Link asked.

"Spiritual Stone of Fire?" the Goron answered. "That is a sacred treasure of the Goron race. You'd have to ask Big Brother about it. Go up the hill and follow the path to the iron doors."

"Thanks." Lily said. Link got to his feet and they contiued up the path.

Along the way they met two younger Gorons, both of which said to follow the path. They came to a large doorway with a broken iron gate. They went inside and walked down the small hill.

As the emerged from the doorway, they came into a large cavern made up of four levels. They walked down some stairs, then some more and came to the lowest level.

A large stone door stood before them, blocking the path forward. Lily looked at the sign and read 'Only those who know the Royal Family Melody shall pass'.

"Link," Lily said, "Play Zelda's Lullaby."

Link did so, and the stone door began to open. They walked inside, went up a few steps and entered a smaller room. A tall Goron stood on the far side of the room, looking rather angry.

"Who are you!" the goron demanded, "I thought you were a messanger from the Royal Family. But your just children!"

"I'm Link." Link spatterd, "This is Lily."

"Has my Swarn Brother forgotten of our friendship?" the goron

"We...uh..."

"Don't say it!" the goron roared, "Get out of my sight!"

Link and Lily ran out of the room but stopped outside.

"What do we do now?" Lily asked, "He won't reason with us."

"Maybe...Wait...do you hear that?" Navi answered.

They listened for a moment and heard a soft song coming from somewhere above them. They ran up the stairs and found a doorway where a young goron was humming to the music.

"Oh I love this music." he was saying as they came closer. "Have you heard this before?"

Lily listened more carefully and reconized the song at once.

"That's Saria!" Lily exlcaimed.

"I've been trying to get Big Brother to listen to it as well." the goron said, "But he stays in his room and doesn't come out."

"Link...do you think we can get the other Goron to settle down if we play Saria's song!" Navi suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Link said, looking down the tunnel, "But the path is blocked."

"We'll have to go on foot then." Lily said walking towards the stair case. "Come on!"


	10. Back to Kokiri Village

It was almost another day by the time they got to Kakariko Village. They rested for the night there, then continued on their way. At the moment they are just about to enter the forest for the first time in almost a week.

"We should try not to make trouble while we're here." Yara whispered to Lily.

"I know, but it's not us I'm worried about." Lily whispered back, "It's Mido and the other Kokiri boys."

"Good point."

They walked through the tunnel and across the wooden brigde. As they emerged into the village, a few of the kokiri near the enterance looked in shock at them.

They walked through the village, getting looks of shock and glares as they went, and went to Saria's house. Link knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"She's not home." a voice said behind them. "Hasn't been for the past few days."

Link and Lily turned to see Mido and his three best friends standing infront of them. Mido looked some what grown up, but he was still just a kid.

"Take it easy Mido." Link said, "We're only passing through."

"Passing through, huh?" Mido snarled, "And let me guess, your going to take down the whole forest?"

"Leave him alone Mido!" Lily yelled, stepping between Mido and Link. "It's not his fault!"

"Then who's to blame for the death of the Great Deku Tree!"

"If you're going to blame someone," Lily snarled, "Blame yourself."

Mido was in shock at Lily's words. She took the chance to pull Link away towards the hill leading to the Lost Woods.

They ran up the hill, Mido and his friends right behind them. Lily kicked Link into the tunnel, took out her slingshot and shot a deku seed at Mido.

"AHHHHH!" Mido screamed in pain, "I'll get you for that Lily!"

'He's turning into an adult!' Lily thought to herself as she ran after Link into the forest.

They walked through the forest and came to a small clearing. High above them was a wooden target, hanging from the branch of a dead tree.

Lily shot some deku seeds at the center of the target and a deku scrub jumped out from behind the tree.

"Wow!" it exclaimed, "You got three bull eyes! Here is a prize for you!"

The deku scrub threw two bags at Lily, then scampered away into the forest. Lily picked up the bags and handed one to Link.

"These must be for deku seeds." Link said. "It may be able to hold more then thirty."

They continued on there way following the music that Saria was playing. They came to a clearing where an iron gate stood in their way.

"We can climb over it." Lily said, walking towards the gate. "Come on Li-AHHHH!"

A wolf ran out of the nearby bushes and attacked Lily. She fell to the ground as her cut arm began to bleed. Link stabbed the wolf with his sword and it ran off into the woods.

"Are you okay?" Link asked, helping Lily to her feet. "Can you walk?"

"I can walk." Lily answered, "I just can't fight."

"You can walk." Link said, looking towards the gate that had just opened. "That's more important then fighting."

They walked through the maze for a little while. Link had defeated every enemie that attacked them and Lily did her best to stay out of the way.

After a while they came to a staircase. Link went up first and motioned Lily to follow. They went past some sleeping deku scrubs and they walked up another staircase.

In the next clearing the music was loudest. There was a tree that hung over the broken staircase at the far side of the small valley. An old tree stump stood near the old staircase.

Saria sat upon the tree stump, playing her ocarina. Link and Lily walked towards the kokiri. Saria stopped when they came closer to her and she looked up at them.

"Link." Saria said in her soft voice, "Lily, your both okay."

"Saria-" Link began.

"Don't speak." Saria interuppeted, "If your really quite, you hear the spirits of the forest whispering."

Link and Lily listened but heard nothing. Then they looked at Saria.

"This is my favorite song." Saria said, "Do you want to play it with me?"

"Okay." Link said, pulling out his ocarina.

The two began to play the notes and Lily could hear the smallest whisper of the forest. Link and Saria stopped playing and Saria laughed a little.

"When you want to hear my voice just play this song." Saria said, "I'll always answer, no matter where I am."

"Saria why are you here?" Lily asked, "And not with the other kokiri?"

"Because," Saria answered, "This is a sacred place that only I have dared to go to. None of the other kokiri have around long enough to know the path."

"Do you know why the other kokiri are silent when we pass them?" Link asked.

"Mido spread the rumor around the village that you didn't kill the Great Deku Tree." Saria replied, "But I was the only kokiri who stood up for you. When none of them listened I came here to live the rest of my days in the comfort of the forest spirits."

"But..."

"Don't try to make me go back." Saria said, "You should go, or the forest spirits may become angry."

"Good-bye, Saria." Lily said.

The two turned back to the forest and ran down the stairs. They made their way through the forest and out of the village without being noticed by the guards.


	11. Dodongo's Cavern

After running across Hyrule field, getting attacked by more skeletons and going through Kakariko Village and up the mountain, Link and Lily were once again in the Goron City.

As they walked down the stairs again, Lily began to wonder if playing Saria's song would make the goron settle down.

They came to the room and once again the goron was not very happy, though he didn't say anything to them. Link began to play the song and the goron began to dance.

"HOT!" the goron exclaimed, "What a hot beat! Wheeee!"

Lily stood near the door hoping that the goron wouldn't start throwing anything at them. As soon as Link stopped playing the goron seemed much better.

"Wow! That was amazing!" the goron said, "My name is Darunia. I am the leader of the Gorons. What can I help with you with?"

"We're looking for the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Link answered. "We were told that it was here and-"

"_You_ want the red stone as well?" Darunia asked, "Well you can't have it. And neither can that other man."

"What other man?"

"Ganondorf."

"What was he doing here?"

"He said that he could unblock the cave farther down the mountain, if I gave him the stone."

"But you refused."

"Yes. Then he unblocked it and sent in many monsters into the cave." Darunia said, "And he blocked the cave again."

"So even if you could unblock the cave..."

"We couldn't get any of the red rock inside without losing a Goron."

"I've got it!" Lily exclaimed, walking to Link's side. "We can open the cave and destroy the monsters for you. In return you'll have to give us the Goron's Ruby."

"Alright." Darunia responded, "I'll give you these bracelets so you can pick up a Bomb Flower. Good luck."

Darunia handed Link two bronze bracelets. Link handed one to Lily and put his own on.

"Are you mad!" Link hissed, as he and Lily walked out of the room.

"No." Lily replied.

"Then why did you say we'd do it?"

"We've got to get the stone some how."

* * *

They went to the cliff side near the Goron City doorway. Link took a Bomb Flower and threw it over the egde. There was an explosion and pieces of rock flew in all directions.

Lily looked down towards the cave and saw that the rock was gone. She looked at Link and they ran off down the path to the cave.

They stopped infront of the cave, made sure they had their Hylain shields on and walked into the cave.

Inside was a small cavern with a large stone slab blocking the way forward. Lily grabbed one of the Bomb Flowers near the enterance and threw it at the slab.

The Bomb Flower exploded, making the slab crumble to pieces. Link and Lily walked into the cave, both taking hold of their swords.

It was a large cavern most of it had been eaten away by the lava that bubbled along the ground. Link and Lily stepped onto an elevated platform far above the bubbling goo.

"Oh it's really hot in here." Yara whispered in Lily's ear.

"Watch your step." Navi said outloud. "We don't want to fall into the lava. Believe me!"

Link and Lily made their way to the center platform in the room. A robot was sitting in the very center of the platform waiting for Link and Lily to come closer.

They jumped to the nearby legde on the right and found another robot. Lily saw a Bomb Flower beside her. She picked it up and threw it at the robot. It exploded leaving only a few pieces of metal behind.

They walked into the a hallway and into a long room. As they walked forwards several lizards crawled out of the ground and began to slither towards them.

Lily slashed all of the lizards in half and back away before they exploded.

"What in Hyrule?" Link exclaimed, "What did they blow up for?"

"I don't know." Lily laughed, "But I'm pretty sure that more will come if we don't get moving."

They continued through the cave while figuring out the puzzles and killing lots of bats. They soon came to the main room and found a switch on the ground. Lily pushed it down and the door on the other side of the cave opened.

They went into the next room and were attack by two baby Lizalfos. Link and Lily fought the Lizalfos and the both of the creatures fell into the lava and melted away into nothing.

After they spent a couple of hours walking through the maze of caverns, they found a large chest. Lily opened the chest and found two bags and inside the bags were bombs.

"Bombs..." Link said, straping the bag to his belt. "Well we might need them later on."

Lily nodded and they continued into the next room. They entered into the main cavern agian, only there were above everything.

The Dodongo skull was right below them and they had a clear view of it's eyes. Beside the long wooden brigde was a stone slab with something writen on it.

'Giant dead Dodongo...'

'when it sees red,'

'a new way to go'

'will open'

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked.

"Why do you think I know?" Lily replied.

"Because you're the smart one."

Lily walked along the wooden brigde and looked down at the Dodongo skull. She took out one of her bombs and dropped it into the eye.

The bomb exploded and the eye turned red.

"I told you!" Link exclaimed, "You're the smart one!"

Lily giggled a little, then dropped a bomb into the other eye. The bomb exlpoded and that eye became red as well. The ground below began to shake and the skull's jaw began to open.

Lily jumpped down to where the jaw had settled, inside the skull was a door forwards. She looked up towards Link who was still standing on the second level.

"Come on!" Lily called, "There's a door!"

* * *

They walked through small amount of caves behind the skull, and soon found a room withtwo more doors. Lily looked around the room, seeing that one door was locked, one was a small corridor and the other was too high for them to reach.

They went down the corridor and found that it led to the door way that was too high. A large block stood in the path, waiting to be moved. Link and Lily pushed the block over the egde, jumpped down and began to pull it towards the hole in the floor where a switch was sitting.

They pushed the block into the hole and the locked door opened. Link and Lily walked into the room, but found it to be a dead end. Link saw a small treasure chest on the other side of the room and he began to walk towards it.

As soon as he foot touched the center of the floor, a small area of the floor fell farther down into the caves. Link fell through the hole and Lily almost fell in after him.

"Link!" Lily yelled, "Are you okay!"

"If you mean about to be eaten be a Gaint Dodongo," Link's voice yelled back, "Do something!"

Lily jumpped into the hole and landed on top of a live Dodongo. She took out her sword and stabbed the monster in it's neck, causing it to open it's mouth.

Link through a bomb into it's mouth and it collapsed from the explosion inside of it. Lily stabbed it again and Link slashed it's eyes.

The Dodongo roared and ran into the lava. Lily jumpped off it's back and sat on the dirt.The lava became stone along with the Dodongo.

Two heart shaped jewels fell onto the ground beside Lily and a blue portal appeared on the stone lava. Lily handed Link one of the jewels, then they walked into the portal.


	12. The Goron's Ruby and the Great Fairy

Link and Lily stepped out of the portal, to find themselves standing outside the cave. Before they could go up the hill towards the Goron City, a Goron landed right behind them.

It was Darunia. He was smiling now and he looked much happier then he had before.

"Thank you, Link and Lily!" he said, patting them on their backs so hard they fell on the floor, "What an exciting adventure! It'll be in the Goron stories for years to come!"

"Don't mention it." Lily coughed.

"That evil Ganondorf was only going to unlock the cave for the red sotne." he said, "But you two risked your own life's to help us. And for that I am greatful. So I shall give you the Goron's Ruby and my friendship."

Lily got to her feet and Darunia handed her a red gem. She looked up at Darunia as he spoke again.

"We are now Swarn Siblings." he laughed, "Brother, Sister you'll be working on your skills as you continue on your quest won't you?"

"Yeah." Link said, pushing himself to his feet.

"You should visit the Great Fairy at the top of Death Mountain, she'll give you a new power. I'm sure of that." Darunia replied, "Goron brothers! Come and greet our new siblings!"

Two other gorons landed on either side of them. They stood up and walked towards them.

"You did great!" one of the said.

"How about a big Goron hug?" the other said.

Link and Lily backed away towards the lower path and another Goron blocked their path. They ran up the hill and around the bend.

"Big Brother, why did they run?" one of the gorons asked.

"I think we might be a little too strong for them." Darunia lauged.

Link and Lily climbed up the mountain and walked along the path. The sun was setting now but there was enough light for them to see where they were going.

The ground began to shake and flaming blouders flew from the mountain top. Link put up his shield to protect himself. A rock hit his shield and burst into flames.

Link dropped the burning shield and another boulder came flying at him. Lily had her Hylain shield out and she jumpped in front of Link to protect him.

Lily dragged Link farther along the path, until they came to a wall. She looked around and found some skulltalas were climbing along the wall. Since Link had burned his hand, Lily shoot the spiders off the wall.

"Do you think you can climb?" she asked, turning to Link.

"I might, but not very likely I can." Link replied.

"Think you can hold onto me?"

"More likely then climbing it myself."

"Hold on."

Link wrapped his left arm around Lily's waist and grabbed hold of his right hand. Lily began to climb up the wall. It was hard at first but as soon as she reached the first legde, Link let go and fell to the platform.

"Do you think you could go a little slower?" he asked as Lily dropped down beside.

"If I went any slower it'd take us a day to get to the next legde." Lily panted. "Gosh, you need to lose some weight."

They rested for a few minutes, both wishing they had thought about bringing some canteens with water. Lily climbed up to the next legde.

_Night: Wolf howl_

"What do we do now?" Link asked. "We don't have anywhere to sleep!"

"We'll sleep on this legde I guess." Lily replied. "Just to make sure we don't get any surprise attacks, I'll keep watch."

"But won't you get tired?"

"It's more important the you can hold on to me." Lily said, "When we get to the top, we can visit the fairy, sleep and climb back down."

"I'd rather go all the way up now." Navi said, "I think there might be a cave up there."

"Do you think you can hold on a little farther?" Lily asked.

"To get to a cave, you bet." Link said. "Climb away!"

Lily climbed up the rest of the way and pulled Link onto the top. She pulled herself up and as she looked up she found an owl looking at them.

"You!" Lily exclaimed looking at the owl.

"There is no need to shout." the owl hooted. "You've climbed pretty high up this mountian."

"And what's your point?" Link asked. "Other then stating the obvious."

"My point is that you shall find it hard to climb back down the mountian."

Lily got to her feet, grabbed a bomb from her bag and threw it at the near by wall. The bomb exploded and a cave enterance stood before them.

Link and Lily walked into the cave and found a pool of water. In front of the steps into the pool was the sign of the Royal Family, the Triforce.

Link played Zelda's Lullaby and a laugh came from the center of the shallow pool. A fairy, with waving pink hair, blue eyes and a dress made from dried out leaves floated from the water.

"Two young children..." the fairy said, "I am the Fairy of Power. I shall grant you with the gift of magic, please accept it."

A slight breeze blew from the pool, surrounding Link and Lily in the mistical wind. It died off and as it did, Link's burnt hand began to heal much faster then it would other wise. Lily felt as though she had grown stronger in some way, but she wasn't sure what.

"When you are hurt in battle, please come to see me." the fairy said. She faded away in mist and it sank back into the pool.

_Day: Cucco crow _

Link and Lily stood at the top of the mountain looking down towards Kakariko Village. They stood watching as it became noon and their stomachs began to grumble.

"We've got to get back down somehow..." Link mumbeled.

"I could fly you down." the owl hooted.

"You could?" Lily asked. "We'd be very greatful."

"Grab my talons and hold on tight." the owl said, beating his wings.

They both grabbed one of the owl's talons and the owl flew down towards the path far below them.

The wind blew through Lily's hair making it flow back behind her, almost like a cape. They flew down the mountain trail and through the village. The owl dropped them off on top of the a large red roof.

Link and Lily climbed down from the roof, walked out of town, down the stairs and into Hyrule Field.


	13. The Missing Zora Princess

"So where are we off to now, Navi?" Link asked the fairy.

"I think that we should go to Zora River!" Yara exclaimed before Navi could answer. "I mean...if that's okay with you, Navi..."

"Yara, you don't have to be so shy." Lily said to the ball of yellow light. "You've got to learn to defend yourself!"

"I know, Lily. I know." Yara sobbed, "I'm just not used to being outside the forest..."

"That's a good idea though." Navi said, "I was going to say Zora River anyway."

They walked towards the egde of the river. Lily looked up the stream and saw a bend in the river that led to the northeast. She took a deep breath and jumpped into the river.

She swam against the currant towards the little bit of dry land that led up river. Lily pulled herself onto the shore and looked back to Link and Navi who were both still on the other side of the bank.

"Come on, Link!" she called to them. "It's not that hard!"

Link looked at Lily then took a deep breath and jumpped in as well. He made to the shore coughing water out of his mouth.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"I-I think so." Link coughed. "Lets try not to go into anymore rivers and going up stream."

Lily laughed, then the two of them followed the river around the bend and into a small canyon. Lily saw that their path was blocked by some large boulders. She took a few steps towards the rocks and a long shadow appeared in front of Lily.

She jumpped back and looked up to see the owl again.

"Link and Lily." the owl hooted, "You've come a long way from the forest."

"Yeah." Link said.

"Beyond this long river is the Zora's Domain, the home of the Zora people."

'Well, gee. If it's called _Zora's _Domain, it's obvious that there would be _Zoras_!'

"Be careful on your journey up stream." the owl hooted, "We shall meet again!"

The owl flew away towards the south and Link walked up to Lily.

"Think we can blast through that?" Link asked, nooding towards the large rocks.

"With two bombs you can." Lily replied.

They each took out a bomb and placed them against the rocks. They ran to safty and waited for the bombs to open the path. The bombs exploded and all of the rocks crumbled to pieces.

They walked along the path and found that it led to the egde of a small cliff where a brigde had once stood. Lily backed up then took a running leap and rolled onto the grass on the other side of the river.

Link did the same and they walked farther up the path. Two small octos shot some balls of goo at them, just missing their heads.

* * *

It was almost sun down by the time they reached a small wooden brigde. They walked across it and walked up the short slope to where a stone stood in their path. Beside them was a long water fall, that led up to the top of the cliff.

Lily looked at the rock then turned to Link.

"What's it say?" Link asked.

"That only the Royal Family shall pass." Lily said. "Get out your orcarina."

Link took out the brown insturment and played Zelda's Lullaby. The water fall began to flow slower and move to either side, to reveal a cave.

Link and Lily jumped from the top of the slope into the cave. They walked deep into the cave and entered into a large cavern. A large water fall flowed from an opening high above them in one of the walls and flowed into a large pool.

Lily noticed a sign near the entrance and read it to see where they were.

"Zora's Domain." Lily echoed, looking from the sign to Link. "Well, we're in the right place."

"Come on." Link said, walking past Lily and going towards a staircase, "Maybe someone can tell us where the next Spiritual Stone is."

They walked up the stairs and entered into a somewhat small room. A large fish like man sat on a legde in front of them. A sign next to a small platform said, 'King Zora shall only speak to you if you stand on the platform.'

Link and Lily walked onto the platform and looked up at King Zora. He wore a small silver crown and a red cape that was wrapped around him.

"King Zora." Link said loudly, "I am Link. This is my sister Lily. We wish to ask you something."

"Then ask it young one." King Zora replied, "And make it quick I must get a search party together."

"We'd like to know, sir." Link began, "Do you know where the Spiritual Stone of Water is?"

"Spiritual Stone?" the zora echoed, "I havn't a clue what you're talking about. But I do know that someone else was here asking for it."

"Was it a gerudo?" Lili asked, "By the name of Ganondorf?"

"Yes!" the king exclaimed, "He said that he needed the 'stone' for some reason and he'd do something for us if I gave it to him."

"But you refused and he did something bad didn't he?" Link asked.

"Yes." the king replied, "Our god, Lord Jabu-Jabu, has been a little green and the gills ever since that man came. And now my daugther is missing!"

"Your daugther?" Lily asked, "Do you think she might know about the stone?"

"I doubt it." the king replied, "She's been missing for a day now, and none of the zoras can find a trace of her! Please leave me, if you don't want to help in her search!"

* * *

Link and Lily walked through the second tunnel in the room, where a tall zora. He was standing in the stream, over looking the great pool of water from the top of the waterfall.

"Want to try the diving game?" the zora asked, "Give me ten rupees, I'll throw them down into the pool. You have to jump down there and grab them before time runs out."

"Can you do us both at the same time?" Link asked.

"Twenty rupees." the zora said. Link handed them over and the zora threw them into the pool far below.

Link and Lily dived into the water and grabbed some of the rupees on the way back to the surface of the water. Lily dove again and grabbed more of the rupees.

As she broke from the water agian, she saw that Link had grabbed the rest of the rupees.

"Well done!" the zora shouted, "Come back up, I'll give you both a prize!"

They went back up to the zora, and he handed them each a blue scale.

"These are blue zora scales." the zora explained, "They increase the amount of time you can dive under water."

"Cool." Link said.

"Thanks." Lily said.

"You should go to Lake Hylia." the zora said, "I hear that the sunsets are the best if you're there."

"Thanks." Lily repeated. She dived into the water and swam into a small tunnel.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, she was breaking surface into a lake. She looked around and saw a younger zora was floating in the water, looking at something farther down.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked as she swam over to the zora.

"I'm looking at that shiny thing down there." the zora replied, "I'd dive down to get it but I can't reach it."

"I can get it." Lily answered. She took a deep breath and dove down to the shining object.

_Night: Wolf howl _

Lily broke through the water and looked at what she had grabbed. In her hands was a small bottle with a piece of paper inside. She put it into her pocket and swam through the tunnel agian.

She broke through the surface and found Link was standing on the shore looking around.

"Link!" Lily exclaimed, pulling herself from the water. "Look what I found!"

Lily handed the bottle to Link. He pulled the piece of paper out and began to read it outloud.

'Help me. I'm waiting in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. - Ruto P.S: Don't tell my father!'

"Ruto..." Lily echoed, "Do you think she's the missing princess?"

"Could be." Link began, "We should go and-"

"Fish!" Lily exclaimed, running over to a shallow area of the pool. She took out a bottle and scooped up one of the fish into it.

"Why did you catch a fish?" Link asked, walking over to Lily. "We could have bought one at the store!"

"The fish in the store cost 200 rupees each." Navi said.

"Oh. Let's take the letter to King Zora!" Link exclaimed.


	14. Inside Lord JabuJabu, Part 1

"Why have you returned?" King Zora demanded, "I thought that you both left!"

"King Zora, we found this near the shore at Lake Hylia." Lily said, handing him the letter. "Is it from your daugther?"

The King looked at the letter then looked up at the two Kokiri.

"This is infact from Princess Ruto!" he exclaimed, "But inside Lord Jabu-Jabu.."

"We'll find her for you, sir!" Link exclaimed.

"You would?"

"If we can find the stone, then yes!"

"Very well." the king said, "Lord Jabu-Jabu lives in the small lake behind Zora's Domain. Be careful, or he may kill you with one splash."

The king moved to the left, to reveal a passage way. Link and Lily walked up the slope and into the passage.

Outside they found a large rock blocking thier view of what was on the other side of the lake. They walked around it and found a large fish watching them with it's bright blue eyes.

"Woah!" Link exclaimed, "What is that!"

"Lord Jabu-Jabu." Lily said.

"How do you know that!"

"It says so on the sign."

Link and Lily walked up the small staircase and onto the platform. Lord Jabu-Jabu continued to watch them, but he didn't open his mouth.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu...Will you let us in?" Link asked. The fish just blinked at him.

"It's not that easy, Link." Lily said, pulling out her bottle with the fish. "You've got to have some bait."

"Wait...what?" Link asked, as Lily opened the bottle and dumpped the fish in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu.

Lord Jabu-Jabu opened his mouth and began to suck in air. The fish was sucked into his mouth, and the wind began to push Link and Lily towards him as well.

The wind picked up rapidly and Lily felt like she was tumbling into an endless hole. She began hoping that they wouldn't be killed by Lord Jabu-Jabu. Everything went black around her, she couldn't feel, couldn't hear, couldn't breathe.

* * *

"Lily!" Links voice came, "Lily, wake up!"

Lily opened her eyes and found Link bending over her. Navi and Yara floated nearby both were saying something but Lily couldn't make out what it was.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"We were sucked in." Link answered, "We're in Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth."

Lily looked around. The walls were red and moving slightly from side to side. The floor was also red and very soft and mushy.

"It's sticky." Lily said, getting to her feet. "Lucky that those two can fly."

They walked through the shallow water and found that the way forward was blocked.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

Lily rolled eyes and shot a deku seed at a switch near the ceiling. The door was opened and Lily walked inside.

A jellyfish floated near them and came closer as they ran to the next door. Lily shot a deku seed at it, but it kept coming.

* * *

They entered into another room. It was bigger then the other two rooms, but there were areas along the floor where it sank down.

As Lily looked around, she saw something. She looked and saw that it was a young Zora. Lily walked over to the zora and Link followed.

"Who are you?" the zora asked.

"I'm Lily, this is Link." Lily said. "Are you Princess Ruto?"

"Yes I am." the zora responded, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we found this letter and your father said it was from you and-"

"Letter? I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Your father is worried about you." Link said, "He sent us to find you."

"Well, you can go back and tell him I won't come back!" Ruto snapped. She turned and walked towards the door on the far side of the room.

"Princess-!" Link exclaimed, but not fast enough.

"Oh nooo!" Ruto yelled, as she was sucked into the floor.

Link jumpped in after the zora and they both vanished.

"Link!" Lily exclaimed.

"Jump down Lily!" Link yelled, "I'll catch you!"

Lily rolled her eyes and jumpped into the hole. She fell through and landed on top of Link, who was face down on the ground.

"Why are two still here!" Ruto asked. "I told you to go back and tell my father I won't come back!"

"We don't take orders from a princess!" Lily exclaimed, "We're not leaving without you!"

"You two really care for my safty?" Ruto asked, "In that case you can help me find my missing item."

"Okay." Link said, "Lets go then!"

"But you'll have to carry me." Ruto said.

Link and lily stared at the zora princess.

"Fine." Lily said, "I'll carry you first."

She kneeled down and Ruto jumpped onto her back. Lily stood up again and Link opened the door into the next room.

'If I ever have to meet this zora again, I'll rip her head off!' Lily thought to herself.


	15. Inside Lord JabuJabu, Part 2

"This way!" Link exclaimed walking down the hall.

"Duh, Link it's the only way _to_ go!" Lily snarled back.

They made their way down the hall and entered into a large room. Lily saw shallow at the bottom of the small gorge and she jumpped down making a large splash.

She through Ruto to the legde on the other side of the room and Link stepped on the switch in the center of the gorge.

The water began to rise and Lily pulled herself up from the water and Link swam over. Lily pulled Link out of the water.

They continued into a small room where a deep pool of water stood. An octo bubbled up from the water and shot a ball of goo at them. Link held his ground and blocked the goop from hitting Lily or Ruto.

The goop flew back at the octo and it ducked into the water. A small platform came down from the room above. Link jumpped on first, then Lily jumpped over with Ruto on her back.

The platform rose up to the second level and they found themselves in the first room after the enterance. They got off the platform and went into the next room.

* * *

As they walked around to the other side of the room, carefully avoiding the holes, jelly fish began to float towards them.

Lily ran across the room to the small entry way and was almost caught by a larger jelly fish. Lily turned back to see Link was surrounded by the jelly fish.

She put Ruto on the ground for a moment and shot some deku seeds at the jelly fish. The creatures stopped moving long enough for Link to slide under them and run towards the entry way.

The next room was made up of three hall ways. Link and Lily walked towards the left hallway and found the door was locked. A switch stood on the floor, and Link stepped on it.

The door a little ways beyond them opened into an empty room. They walked in together and still found no monsters. Lily put Ruto on the floor and walked a little farther into the room.

She stepped on something red and a small monster flew into the air. Lily took out her slingshot and threw some deku seeds at it.

The monster fell to the ground and faded away to nothing. Lily turned to look at Link and found that he was trying his best to protect Ruto from more of the flying monsters.

"Lily you've got to help them!" Yara exclaimed.

"I know that Yara!" Lily answered, shooting some deku seeds at the other monsters. "But it would help if there wasn't so many of them!"

* * *

After defeating the Stingers a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room. Lily walked over to it, opened the lid and found two boomerangs inside.

They walked down the hall into the another corridor. The door at the end was also locked, but a blue switch was on the ground. Link stepped on the switch.

The door opened but as soon as Link let go of the switch it locked again.

"One of us will have to stay here." Link said.

"I think that Ruto should stay." Lily said.

"Why should I have to stay?" Ruto exclaimed, "You're the ones helping me find my missing item!"

"Lily, you stay. I'll take Ruto." Link signed.

"Fine. But don't blame me if you get hurt." Lily said. She set Ruto down and Link picked the zora up from the ground.

Lily sat down on the switch and watched as Link and Ruto went into the next room.

'No good fish girl.' Lily snarled in her mind. 'If we weren't helping her find her stupid item, we'd be having **Fish Stew **for dinner.'


	16. Inside Lord JabuJabu, Part 3

Lily sat on the switch for what seemed like an hour. The green slimy tube at the end of the passage way crumbled to pieces, opening the way forward.

The door opened and Link and Ruto came out, both uninjured.

"What happened?" Lily asked. "The green slimy tube at the end of this hallway just died."

"We killed the green tail." Link said. "Must've destroyed the tube, too."

"Stop talking and keep moving!" Ruto yelled, "You havn't found my missing item yet!"

Lily got to her feet and they continued into the next room. Inside many bubbles floated around the room. A buzzing sound came from the ceiling, but Lily couldn't see anything.

Since Link had Ruto on his back, Lily had to defeat the bubbles. She pulled out her boomerang and threw it at one of the bubbles.

It burst into nothing and as the boomerang came back around, it popped two more. Lily continued to throw her tool at the bubbles, until they were all gone.

"Lily look!" Link exclaimed, pointing towards the middle of the room.

Lily turned to see a treasure chest. She opened it and inside was a compass.

They continued in and out of all the rooms until they had been in each one and defeated all of the monsters. They went back into the main room and found the red slimy tube had vanished.

Link and Ruto jumpped through the hole and Lily came after them. They saw a door at the end of a short hallway. They went through it and found a platform. sitting on the center of the platform was a shining blue gem.

"That's it!" Ruto exclaimed, "Throw me up there!"

Link threw the zora onto the platform and helpped Lily up as well. Lily stood up on the platform and walked over to Ruto, who had picked up the gem.

Ruto turned around and in her hands were three sapphires formed together with gold. Ruto was smiling and she held the gem tightly.

"My jewel, I thought I had lost it forever!" Ruto lauged. "My mother gave me this gem when I was young. I was so surprised that when Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed me, I dropped it inside."

Lily looked at the jewel and knew at once that it was the Zora's Sapphire. A strange light glowed around and it had the same hum that the other two Spiritual Stones had.

"This is what I was looking for so take me home at once!" Ruto demanded.

Link made a movement to jump onto the platform, when it shook and went up into the open area of the ceiling. Lily ran to Ruto and pulled her towards the egde of the platform.

The floor reached the ceiling before Lily and Ruto could jump off. Standing before them was a large octo. Ruto jumpped behind Lily and exclaimed: "What is that thing, an octopus!"

Lily backed Ruto into the wall as the octo came closer to them. She drew out her sword and held it out ready to defend the princess.

The octo stopped as soon as it was standing on the platform. The platform dropped down back to the room below and more ten jellyfish came around the from the door on the other side of the room.

"Ruto, get down!" Lily exclaimed. She took out her boomerang and threw at to the left side of the room. It killed several of them and came back around the right side.

Even more of the jellyfish came from the open door and soon surrounded Lily and Ruto. Lily threw her boomerang again and again, but there were far too many to defeat in a single throw.

The jellyfish were close enough that they began to electroctue Lily. Pain ran through her body and she fell to the ground, but she still sat between the jellyfish and Ruto.

The Biris continued to shock Lily nonstop and she soon found it hard to move at all. The jellyfish shocked her a few more times and Lily blacked out.

* * *

Down below Lily, Link had just finished off the octo. He whipped his mouth, which was bleeding some. He clambered onto the platform and it took him up to the next level.

"Be carefull, Link!" Navi warned, "There might be another battle above us."

Link looked around the next room and saw only a few Biris. He looked over his shoulder and saw a couple of jars.

"Where did those two get off to?" Link asked outloud.

"Maybe they went into the next room." Navi suggested. "Check those jars, maybe there's some hearts in them."

Link broke one of the pots and two fairies flew out, one was a pink color, the other was yellow.

"Yara!" Link exclaimed, bottling up the pink fairy. "What are you doing here?"

Yara whispered something to Navi. The blue fairy began to ding and clang.

"Link, Lily and Ruto were taking away!" Navi exclaimed, "There were more then twenty Biris in here and Lily wasn't able to defend herself and Ruto!"

"What!" Link asked, "Where did they go!"

"They took them in there." Navi said, nodding towards the door.

Yara flew down behind the other jar and pulled up Lily's boomerang. She flew to Link and handed it to him.

Link nodded and ran towards the door, killing the Biris in his path. He went into the next room and climbed up the vines along the wall. He reached the top and threw Lily's boomerang towards the switch on the ceiling.

The boomerang hit the switch and the door far below him unlocked. He climbed back down the vines and ran down the long hallway towards the door.

* * *

"Hello!" Ruto's voice came through the darkness. "Wake up!"

Lily opened her eyes and found herself and Ruto sitting in a blue portal. She looked around and saw that they were in a large room, where a masive monster sat in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Well, you were defending me, and the Biris knocked you out." Ruto explained, "They dragged you out the room and then I blacked out and woke up here."

"Oh." Lily said, searching her pockets. "Where's my boomerang?"

"Your fairy took it and hid in one of the jars."

"Then my slingshot will have to do." Lily said, taking out the slingshot and stringing in a deku seed.

She shot it and it hit the wall of the portal and flew back at Lily. The deku seed hit her nose so hard that it began to bleed.

"I think it's a better idea not to use anything." Ruto said, as Lily put the slingshot away.

"HEY!" Lily yelled punching the wall, "LET US OUT!"

The monster didn't notice them, but it kept looking towards the door. The door opened and closed again and Lily could see Link, Navi and Yara standing in the room.

"LINK!" Lily yelled, banging her hands against the wall. "NAVI! YARA!"

None of them took notice of her. In Link's hands were both his boomerang and Lily's boomerang. He throw them at the monster and sent the monster spining around the room.

Link threw them again and the monster burst into small piles of goo and puddles of green blood. Link picked up both of the heart shaped jewels and looked up to see Lily and Ruto in the portal.

"Lily!" he exclaimed, running into the portal, "You're okay!"

"You! You're late!" Ruto hissed, at Link.

* * *

The portal took the three of them to Zora's Fountain. They were standing on top of the tree that over hung the water. Ruto was standing infront of Link and he he fell backwards into the deep water.

Ruto dived in after him and Lily balanced herself by holding onto the branch next to her. Ruto swam over to Link and asked him something. He replied with something and Ruto laughed a little.

She said something else and handed him the Zora's Sapphire. Ruto vanished under the water and her voice rang out around them, saying: "Don't tell my father."

Lily walked along the tree and met Link at the shallow waters. He had a look of horor on his face and he clutched the Spirtual Stone of Water in his hand.

"What did she say?" Lily asked.

"That...I'm engaged to her..." Link spattered.

"Engaged!" Lily exclaimed, "How can you be engaged!"

"She said that the Spirtual Stone of Water is also known as the Zora's Shappire and the Zora's Engagment Ring."

Lily stared at him looking for any signs that he was joking. Navi and Yara began to ding at them.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"There is a cave over there!" Yara exclaimed.

Link and Lily went over to the wall that Yara had indecated. Lily dug her sword into the wall and pulled out a section of the stone. She pulled a bomb from her bag and blew the wall out, showing a cave.

* * *

They walked inside and found a Fairy fountain. Link took out his ocarina and play Zelda's Lullaby. A fairy that looked like the other on the top of Death Mountain came out from the water.

"My, my." she said, "Two young children on an adventure I gather?"

"Yes." Link replied.

"Then please accept this gift of magic." The fairy said, as two balls of green light floated out from the water. "Farore's Wind."

The balls of light were surrounded by a clear glass diamond. One fell into Link's hand, the other in Lily's and the light vanished. Lily looked up as the Great Fairy began to fade away into the water again.

"Farore's Wind can be used in any dungeon that has a map hidden inside, but no where else." The fairy said. "If you get the chance, visit my friend near Hyrule Castle and she'll give you another magic power."

Link and Lily walked out of the cave and watched as the sun began to rise. They ran through Zora's Fountain and Zora's Domain.

_Day: Cucco crow_

Link and Lily floated down the river all the way to Hyrule field. They got out of the water just before they reached the bridge. Lily looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds above Hyrule Castle Town.


	17. Ganondorf and the Triforce

"Lily, hurry!" Link exclaimed, running towards the castle gate.

Lily ran after Link and found that the draw brigde was pulled up. She thought that she had seen it once before, then it hit her. It was just like her dream.

Lily caught up to Link just as they reached the gate. It began to rain and Lily was sure what was going to happen next. The drawbrigde came down and a white horse ran out of the city.

Lily jumpped out of the way and looked at the horse to see Impa and Princess Zelda, speeding away. Zelda threw something and it fell into the mote. Lily turned around and saw a black horse and a man in black armor standing before them.

"Darn! I've lost them!" the man snarled, then turned to Link. "Hey you little kid! Did you see the white horse go by? Which way did it go!"

"Like we'd tell you!" Link snarled, taking out his sword.

"So you think you can protect them from me...You've got guts."

"Leave us alone!" Lily exclaimed, taking out her sword as well.

"Do you even know who you're dealing with?" the man asked. He held up both of his hands and shot a ball of light at both Link and Lily. "I am Ganondorf! And I shall rule the world!"

Lily fell to the ground and looked up to see Ganondorf and his horse riding away. She got to her feet and helped Link up.

"Zelda threw something into the mote." Lily said. "Better see what it is."

Link dived into the water and came back up with a blue ocarina. He pulled himself from the water and Lily looked at it.

"Is this the Ocarina of Time?" she asked Navi.

"How should I know?" Navi replied, "I've never seen- Woah!"

* * *

There was a flash of light and Link and Lily were standing in a temple. Near the center of the room stood a pedestal. Zelda was standing before them with the ocarina in her hands.

"Link and Lily. If you're here, that means that I would be around anymore." she said, not bothering to face them. "I waited for as long as my powers would hold, but I wasn't strong enough to keep Ganondorf away. The only things I can leave you are the Ocarina of Time and the Song of Time. Listen to this song for it opens the Door of Time."

Zelda turned to them and held the ocarina to her lips. She played a beautiful song then she vanished. Link handed the brown ocarina to Lily and they both played the song.

In another flash of light, Link and Lily were standing infront of the drawbrigde. Lily looked at Link, who had a frown on his face.

* * *

"What's going to happen?" he asked, "If we open the Door of Time?"

"I don't know." Lily sighed. "But whatever it is, we'll face it together. Right?"

"Yeah!"

"Then lets go."

Link and Lily ran into the city and through the streets to the temple. They walked through the large doors and entered into the large room. A pedestal stood farther in the room, infront of a staircase that led into a wall.

Lily walked up to the pedestal and placed the Kokiri's Emerald on the right side, the Goron's Ruby in the center and the Zora's Sapphire on the left.

"Link, play the Song of Time!" Navi exclaimed.

Link took out the Ocarina of Time and played the song. The picture of the Triforce above the wall glowed with a yellow light. The wall moved from side to side to show a large hiden room beyond the thick stone wall.

Link and Lily walked inside and found that the floor elevated to a few layers. One the top of the layers, was a small pedestal, with a blue hilted sword stuck in it.

"Oh my gosh!" Navi exclaimed. "It's the legendary blade...The Master Sword!"

"The what?" Link asked.

"The Master Sword." Navi explained, "It's the-Oh no!"

Lily turned around to see Ganondorf walking through the large doors of the temple. She drew out her sword and ran to the top of the staircase.

"Lily!" Link exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, Link!" Lily yelled over her shoulder as Ganondorf drew closer and closer. "Get that sword!"

Link ran for the pedestal and Ganondorf hit Lily with a ball of dark light.

"Get out of my way, girl!" he snarled.

"I won't let you go any farther!" Lily hissed back. "I won't let you take the Triforce!"

There was a sound like a waterfall and Lily looked over her shoulder to see Link and Navi had turned to stone and the Master Sword was in Link's hands, out of the pedestal.

A light glowed through the door way and the Triforce sat there, waiting to be taken.

"I should have known that you two had the pieces to open the door." Ganondorf laughed, "Thank you for helping me destroy your world!"

"You're not going any farther!" Lily yelled.

"Then you'll go in with me!" he snarled, running past Lily and dragging her towards the light.

"You won't get it!" Lily hissed, stabbing Ganondorf's hand with her blade. "Not without a fight!"

"Foolish girl!" Ganondorf laughed, throwing Lily into the light. "There is nothing you can do now!"

* * *

**I know it's short, but I need some more time to write the next bit.**


	18. The Great War, Part 1

Lily opened her eyes. She was in a dark room with a light coming from a small torch on the wall. She got to her feet and found herself in a dungeon cell.

Lily went over to the door and began to shake it. A moment later a guard came down the hallway. He opened the door and dragged Lily up the hall.

The guard took Lily to another room where nearly twenty Hylain boys sat along the stone walls. Each of the boys had an iron band around their wrist and chain led from the band to the wall.

The guard chained Lily next to a young blonde boy and a brown haired boy. As soon as the guard left Lily searched her pockets for something to unlock the chain. She had nothing in her pockets.

"Don't bother if you had anything." the blonde haired boy said, "The guards took all of our items even any heirlooms. I'm Randy by the way."

"I'm Lily. What are they doing with us?" Lily asked.

"Who knows?" the brown haired boy sniffed, "We're all going to die down here, every since the war began."

"The war?" Lily asked, "What war?"

"You've got to be joking!" Randy exclaimed. "Even Nathen knows about it!"

"No I'm not."

"Last year, Ganondorf attacked the castle, so King Hyrule decided to take all the Hylain children that were eleven-years-old into the dungeon to train and become knights."

"What happened to the other girls?"

"Most of them, including our younger sisters, died during training." Nathen siad, "But others were too weak to train."

"Then why am I here?"

"Most likely they found your items to be the signs of a fighter." Randy said, "That's how I got here."

"I meant why am I here, because I'm ten."

"You're not ten." Nathen said, "You're eleven. The guards found you a little ways out of the Lost Woods to the southeast."

Lily didn't ask the two boys anything else, but she curled into a ball and a single tear ran down her face. She tried not to show it, but she couldn't help her sadness.

'Where are you Yara?' she thought to herself, 'And Link, what about you? Are you okay, while you're frozen in that rock?'

* * *

Over the next few months, Lily, Nathen and Randy grew close. Lily found that every day she was in that heck below the castle, the more mature she grew.

Lily had shown herself to be stronger and faster then even the captain of the guards. He made her taining harder and harder every day.

She soon found herself wanted out so badly that she began to sharpen a small stone into the shape of a dagger. As she sharpened it one day, Randy and Nathen noticed.

"Wha'cha gonna do with that?" Randy asked.

"Try to get out of this heck." Lily replied.

"But why?" Nathen asked, "We have everything we need here. Food, water, shelter, what else do you need?"

"My brother." Lily sniffed.

"You've got a brother?"

"Yeah."

"Where is he?" Randy asked.

"I don't know." Lily said.

"Then why are you going to go look?" Nathen asked.

"To make sure Ganondorf hasn't gotten to him first."

"Ganondorf is after your brother?" Randy exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because me and my brother pissed him off when he tried to take the legendary Triforce."

"The Triforce?"

"You've never heard of it?"

"Only when you mumble in your sleep."

"The Triforce is the sacred treasure of the three goddesses, Farore, Nayru and Din." Lily explained. "The Triforce grants the wish of any person who touches it. If the person has a pure heart, then the world will be full of peace. But if the person is evil, the world will fall into darkness."

"Woah." Nathen said.

"How do you know about it?" Randy asked.

"I was told this by the Great Deku Tree of the forest, and Princess Zelda." Lily replied.

"You met the Princess?"

"Before she escaped from the castle."

Randy and Nathen were silent then they both picked up some rocks and began to sharpen them.

"If you're getting out, then so are we." Randy said.

"We're friends after all." Nathen chuckled. "And we have a score to settle for our own sisters."

* * *

They spent most of their nights after that, working on the rock, but they were still top shape in training. Almost a year after Lily began her training, found herself becoming a young woman, a young Hylain.

Lily soon could take on all of the boys during a single training course. She began having trouble with Nathan and Randy, since they knew all of her weaknesses.

"They almost got her that time!" one of the guards laughed.

"But you've not won yet!" another laughed.

The guards had begun taking bets to see which of the boys would take Lily down first. Lily found ways to block off her weak points and she grew faster and stronger then any of the guards thought possible.

None of the boys could catch her off guard, and Lily always was quick to react. Not even Randy and Nathen could keep up with her speed. But night after night, Lily made her stone sharper then it was before, which brought her and her friends closer and closer to escaping.

Lily found that the other boys were mocking her, because of her name. She began to go by the name, Arden. One day, in late fall, the captian came down to the dungeon and unlocked her chains.

"You're coming with me." he said, dragging Arden down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, struggling to escape his grasp. "I want to stay with my friends!"

"We can't have you here with the boys, so you're going back to your old cell." He said.

Arden looked over her shoulder at Randy and Nathen who were both looking after her in shock. The captain took Arden back to the cell and locked the door.

Arden was glad she was out of the cuffs but she missed her friends. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out the sharp stone. She continued to sharpen it, every night but she soon found that it would be hopeless without Randy and Nathen to help.

She looked out through the iron bars of the window and found the bright sun shining in the distance. Through the window she could see many guards walking around the small field and towards the south she could see the tower of the Temple of Time.

'How long has it been?' she thought to herself, 'How could it have been almost three years since Ganondorf took the Triforce? Where did all the time go?'

Adren looked down at the sharpened rock and found it to be sharp enough to cut her hair. She cut her hair to shoulder length and let the wind take the long strands from her hand into the sky.

* * *

On the night of the first day of spring, Adren, Randy, Nathen and all the other boys stood before King Hyrule, to recieve the rank of knight.

The old king looked so tired and lonely without Princess Zelda. He stood before them as they each got down onto their knees.

He knighted them each from left to right, giving each of them a different sword. The last was Adren, who was ready to go to the Temple of Time to see if Link hadn't be cracked or anything.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Adren." Adren replied.

"I knight you, Lady Adren. And I give you the sword, Night wing." he said, handing a black and red hilted sword to Adren. "Now that you've all been knighted, speak with the captain to get your stations."

Adren walked over to the captain, who handed her a piece of parchment.

"You'll guard the temple with Sir Dalton." he said. "I've sent him off already so you should get going."

Adren caught sight of Randy and Nathen. She went over to them.

"Where are you two heading?" she asked.

"We're both going to the front lines." Randy said, "Right to the Gerudo fortress itself."

"But, you might get killed!" Adren exclaimed.

"We can take care of ourselves, Adren." Nathen laughed.

"Be carefull." Adren said hugging them both, "I've got to get to the temple."

"Good luck finding your brother." Nathen said.

"And hopefully we can keep the enemy back for a little while." Randy laughed.


	19. The Great War, Part 2

Adren and Dalton took turns on guard duty. Adren took the day while Dalton took night. Adren could have slipped away into the Temple of Time to see if Link was still there, but she didn't want to risk it for fear they'd be attacked.

Day after day Adren guarded the foot of the stairs, while Dalton slept at the top of the stairs. Adren and Dalton had not gotten along in the past few years, but they had sorted out the problems so they became friends.

Just around dusk in late summer, a messanger from the front lines came with two letters for Adren. The letters were writen on large pieces of parchment, very old parchement.

"Dalton!" Adren yelled at the sleeping boy, "I got two letters from Randy and Nathen!"

"Read them outloud then!" Dalton said jumpping from his blanket.

"Dear Adren," she began, "We've been fighting a while now, but we're still no closer to Ganondorf's base. Nathen found a way yesterday across the canyon and we were picked to go and make the passage safe. I was surprised to hear that you and Dalton were to guard the temple, but then agian they can't have a girl at the front lines. We're leaving soon, so this message should get to you a day after I wrote it. Hope for the best, Randy and Nathen."

"What's the other one say?" Dalton asked, handing Adren the other letter that had a golden chain with a blue gem wrapped around it.

"Dear Lady Adren," she read, "I as the captain of the Royal Guards, am sorry to send you this report. By the time you get this, it would a have been a day after a wrote it, but here it goes. Sir Randy and Sir Nathen, were killed during an attack on our camp. They fought bravely and as his last wish, I sent Sir Randy's necklace that was once owned by his little sister. Their bodies were thrown into the canyon, where they drifted down stream and into Lake Hylia."

"Through the pain of loss, I have decided to attack the base directly. I know that it is a big risk, but please tell King Hyrule that the front line may not come home." she finished.

"No..." Dalton said. "They can't be gone."

Adren took the necklace and put it around her neck. She told Dalton that she was going to speak with the King and she set off. The wind was blowing from the west, with the smell of blood.

Adren tried to ignore it, but the thought that her two best friends she had lived with for so long were gone, made a single tearran down her face. She brushed it away as she came to the gate.

"Halt!" the guard demanded, "What do you want here?"

"I'm Lady Adren." Adren said, "I have a message for King Hyrule."

"Lady Adren!" the guard exclaimed, bowing. "I'm sorry, you may pass."

The gate opened and Adren walked up the hill towards the castle. But something caught her eye. She turned and saw a large rock had been blasted away and small hole rested at the bottom.

She shook her head and decided to look at it on her way back. When she entered the castle, the guards saluted as she passed. Adren came to the long chamber for the king.

She found the king and his two advisors speaking in low voices. The king looked up and saw Adren at the door way.

"Lady Adren!" he called, "Has something happened?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Adren said, kneeling before the king. "News from the front lines."

"The front line?"

"Yes. It seems that Sir Randy and Sir Nathen were killed."

"Oh no..."

"The captian has chosen to attack Ganondorf's base directly."

"But he can't do that without my orders!"

"I suggest, Your Majesty, that you send a messagenger to the camp at once to stop the attack."

"I shall, Zacho, get the fastest messagener you find and bring him to me." the king order one of the advisors, "You may go, Lady Adren."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Adren said.

* * *

She stood infront of the hole in the wall and inspected it carefully. She could still fit through something that size, but she wasn't sure about what would be on the other side.

Then she remembered what the Great Fairy of Power had told her and Link. That another Great Fairy near the castle would grant them a great power.

Adren crawled through the hole and came out into the other side of the tunnel. Inside she found a found with red flames in the two torches. She reached into her pocket and remembered that she didn't have her ocarina anymore.

So instead she sang Zelda's Lullaby. A laugh came from the water and a fairy floated out. She looked like the other two fairy's that Adren and Link had come across on their adventure, except this one had orange hair.

"Young Hylain." the fairy began, "Have you come to visit me, in hopes of some form of magic?"

"Yes." Adren replied.

"Then I grant you the power of flames," the fairy said, as a ball of red light inside a glass diamond, floated from the water. "Din's Fire!"

The ball flew into Adren's hand and vanished, fulling Adren with a warm feeling.

"Now, young Hylain." the fairy said, "I have seen many things in my life, and I can tell you right now to leave here and protect the Temple of Time."

"Why?" Adren asked, "Dalton has it under control."

"All is not as it seems to be. Hurry, for a shadow is coming from the west!"

Adren knew what that meant. She ran towards the hole and clambered through. On the other side she found ten guards were posted at the gate and many more were along the path up the hill.

Adren knew she couldn't get past the gate, so she went into the small room on the side of the gate and climbed up the ladder to the top of the cliff. She ran along the cliff and fell to the ground as many monsters came around the corner from the city.

As soon as they had gone Adren ran towards the town. She found that other guards were protecting the villagers as they escaped to the field. Others were fighting off monsters twice thier size. And yet in all the panic, Dalton stood at the top of the stairs to the Temple.

"Dalton!" Adren cried out, "What are you just standing there for!"

"I am not Dalton." a deep voice came from the boy. "I am Ganondorf."

"Dalton, stop fooling around and help me!"

"Why should I?" Dalton said, turning to face Adren. "I have no desire to put you in anymore danger."

"Wai- You!" Adren yelled. Dalton had a gleam in his eyes, almost as if he were plotting something. "Ganondorf!"

"Yes," Ganondorf laughed.

"What have you done with Dalton!"

"There was no such person. I was Dalton."

"You? You were playing the part of a child!"

"Oh, yes and very well I should think."

"Draw your sword, coward!" Adren yelled, drawing Night wing from it's sheath.

"Come now, I don't want to fight you," Ganondorf said, walking towards her. "Besides, I need you alive."

"Yeah right!"

"Yes you are."

"And yet all the time you had to kill me or the king and you didn't do it. Why?"

"I wished to kill the king with my own powers."

"Then why didn't you kill me!"

"Because I found a use for you."

"And what was that!"

"For you to bare my child."

"As if I'd fall for that!" Adren yelled, slashing her sword at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf caught the blade in one hand and the sword cracked to pieces. He walked to Adren and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Not likely." Ganondrof sneered. "You shall become Lily, the Evil Queen of Hyrule!"

"I'm not Lily."

"You are now."

* * *

Lily looked at Ganondorf, then when she was sure he wasn't looking she stabbed his hand with her little bit of sword left and ran into the Temple, grabbing the sword on the ground.

She shut the doors, locked them and ran into the small chamber in the back. Link still stood there as he had for the last four years, but he had grown older, taller, more man like.

A crash outside made Lily turn to see Ganondorf smash the doors open. Lily backed up to the far wall and held the sword in her hands, ready to fight.

Ganondorf came closer and closer, and with every step he took Lily became weaker and weaker. She was on all fours, panting so hard she couldn't have said anything if she were spoken to.

* * *

A flash of light blinded her for a moment then she looked around and found herself in the Sacred Forest Meadow. She slowly got to her feet and looked towards the stump.

Saria sat on the stump carving something with her small knife. Lily walked over to her and the young Kokiri looked up.

"Lily!" she exclaimed, "I was so worried to you. Where's Link?"

"He is trapped." Lily said sitting on the ground. "He's been turned to stone and I can't do anything to help him."

"You can keep up your hope that the curse will be broken soon." a voice behind Lily said.

She turned to see a young boy about the same age as Lily. He wore a strange outift that covered his whole body, and a cloth hid his face.

"Lily, I am Sheik of the Sheikah." the boy said.

"The Sheikahs?" Lily asked. "You're a Sheikah?"

"Yes, and I saved you just now." Sheik said.

"Lily, you know that your not a real..." Saria began to say

"A real Kokiri?" Lily asked, "Yeah, I know."

"You can't leave the forest until it is save." Sheik said. "That Ganondorf will look forever to find his bride."

Lily looked from Sheik to Saria and back.

"He'd think to look in the village." Lily argued.

"But he wouldn't look in the Sacred Realm." Sheik said.

"You've got to be joking."

"I am not."

"You're going to throw me into the Sacred Realm and hope that I come back when all of this has gone away?"

"That's about it, yeah."

"Well I won't do it." Lily said, "I'll stand and fight to free the land again!"

"That is what I would have expected from you." Sheik said, "Come here, you must leave and start you in training."

"More training?" Lily moaned, "I've already gained the rank of knight."

"As the Lady Adren, but not as Lily."

Lily got up and Saria handed her the piece of wood she had been carving. In Lily's hand was a black ocarina.

"I made it from Raven wood." Saria said, "I figured that you'd need it, since I found your other one at the egde of the forest, broken."

"I'm sorry, Saria." Lily said, "I don't remember anything that happened in the year after Link was frozen."

Saria nodded, then sighed.

"I guessed you hadn't." Saria said. "I'll see you around."

"I'll come back Saria." Lily said, hugging her old friend, "I promise."

Lily went up to Sheik and in a flash of light, Saria was alone. Saria knew that one day Link and Lily would leave the forest, and they did. But she didn't know that Link would be frozen in time.

* * *

She took out her old ocarina and began to play her enchanting song, which flowed through the forest, bringing it to life as it had been before. Beside her, hiden in the thick grass was a tiny fairy.

She wore a yellow tunic and her blonde hair was pulled back into a braid. Her white wings lifted her from the ground and she floated around Saria.

"Yara!" Saria exclaimed, stopping her song. "Where've you been? Lily was here just now and she'd have been happy to see you!"

"I know, Saria." Yara said, "But I couldn't let Lily see me..."

"Why not?"

"She's not a Kokiri is she? I can't be the companion of a Hylain!"

"Kokiri or not, the Great Deku Tree left you to go with her on her adventure!"

"Well I won't!"

Yara flew off into the old Temple and didn't come back. Saria shook her head and continued to play her song.


	20. Reunited

Lily entered the dark temple. She had finished her training and now all she could do was wait for Link to come back. She was the age of seventeen now and she looked more Hylain then Kokiri. Around her neck was Randy's old necklace, that the captain had sent to her before the end of the war.

Her new green tunic flowed behind her as a soft breeze went past her. She had a thin long sleeved white shirt under her tunic along with thin white pants. Her large brown boots were wet from the never ending rain outside the Temple of Time.

On her belt was a silver scabbard with her white hilted sword called, Whitewing. Lily walked into the back room and found that her brother had grown to look like an adult.

Yara had not showed up for seven years. Lily had worried at first then she thought that maybe in the first year, Yara had left Lily. But Lily didn't think to much about it anymore, she had more important things to worry about, like getting Link back to normal.

* * *

Before she could step onto the platform, a pillar of blue light surrounded the platform. It faded away after a few minutes and standing on the pillar stood seventeen-year-old Link.

In his hand was the Master Sword and floating around his head was Navi. Under Link's tunic were a thin white shirt and pants and his boots looked to be too big for him to wear.

Lily backed away from the platfrom and she hid in the shadows. Link looked around and turned to leave. He turned quickly and Sheik stepped form the other side of the room infront of the padestal where the Master Sword had been.

This had been the first in a long time, that Lily had seen Shiek. The lat time they met had been two years ago, after Lily finished her training.

"So you have woken at last, Hero of Time." he said, "I have waited a long time fro this day to come."

"Who are you!" Link demanded.

"I am Sheik, one of the last Sheikahs."

"Wait...Were they all...killed?" Navi asked.

"Almost all of us." Sheik said. "But now is not the time. You must travel to the five temples and awaken the five sages."

"There is one in a Deep Forest," he continued, "One on a High Mountain, one in a Vast Lake, one in the Endless Desert and one in the House of the Dead."

"The first you should know, she's an old friend of yours." he finished, "And also there is someone you remember from your last memories."

Sheik held out a picture to Link. He took it and looked at it. Link looked back up and looked like it was the last moments of Hyrule.

"Lily!" Link exclaimed, "Where is she!"

"Right behind you." Lily said stepping from the darkness.

"Lily!" Link laughed, hugging her. "Are you okay? You weren't with me when I pulled out the Master Sword!"

"Link, Lily with how you're equiped right now, you can't enter the Temple," Sheik said, "You must go to Kakariko Village and find the old treasure of the Grave Keeper."

Link led the way out into the main room. He turned to Lily and in a low voice he asked: "Do you think it's true that we're seven years into the future?"

"I could be true." Lily replied, "We should find that tool."

* * *

They walked outside the temple and Link looked around in horor. Beyond the temple they had a clear view of death mountain with red clouds around the top. Lily tried to look shocked, but she had a feeling she was doing it badly.

She led the way down the stairs and they entered the center of the town. Just moments before, the market street was empty of people. But now many zombies were spread out around the town.

She took out her sword and shield and walked qiuetly towards the main road. Link didn't have a clue what she was doing and as he followed her, he tripped over a rock. A redead leaped onto him and began to suck the life out of him.

Lily slashed the redead away and found that they were being surrounded by the zombies. She pulled a deku nut from her pocket and threw it to the ground, which stunded the zombies for a short time.

Link got to his feet and they ran out of the city. Link and Lily came out into Hyrule field. The sun was going down, and they ran towards Lon Lon Ranch for shelter.

* * *

As they entered the ranch they didn't hear Malon singing. They looked around the field and found that the corral had been locked up. In the center of the corral stood a brilliantly red horse with a saddle on her back.

Her white mane and tail blew in the breeze and she took no notice of Ingo calling to her. Ingo had on an outift fit for a king, but he was still the same nitwit that he had been seven years ago.

Lily walked into the stable and found a tall girl with red hair, sweeping the floor. She walked up the her and the girl turned around.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, "It's been a while since we've had visitors."

"Um..." Lily spattered. This was Malon, but she seemed to have forgotten Link and Lily.

"I hope you didn't plan on spending the night here." Malon said, "Ingo, doesn't let people stay here anymore..."

"I thought you're dad, Talon owned the ranch." Link said.

"Not since the war." Malon sighed. "Ganondorf named Ingo the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. And he's turned it into a horse market."

"We can help!" Link exclaimed, "We can stop him from doing anything else!"

"That's a kind offer...Wait!" Malon said, "You're that fairyboy!"

"Yeah..."

"And you're Lady Adren!" Malon exclaimed, "I am so happy I could meet you!"

"Adren?" Lily lied, "You must have me mixed up with someone else. I'm Lily."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Malon said, "You can still help, can't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, I need you to stop Ingo from selling Epona!"

"He's gonna sell Epona!" Link yelled, "What gives him the right to do that!"

"He owns the farm and the horses...and me..." Malon sighed.

"Don't worry!" Lily said, "We'll take care of it! Come on, Link."

Lily led the way to the corral gate where Ingo was standing calling to Epona. Link gripped his sword, but Lily glared at him as if to say: I'll kill you if you do it. Link let go of the sword as Ingo turned to them.

"Welcome to Ingo's Ranch!" he laughed, "Would you like to ride a horse? It's just ten rupees!"

"Sure," Lily said, pulling out two blue rupees. "Just watch out."

Lily walked into the corral and took out her ocarina. She played Epona's song and the horse came to her at once. Lily climbed onto the horse's back and began to jump over the obstacles.

"Wow! You're good!" Ingo exclaimed, "Say, wanna bet fifty rupees on a race?"

"Okay, your on!" Lily answered.

Ingo clambered onto a golden horse and walked it to the starting line. Lily did the same and stood closer to the gate. Ingo let out a yell and his horse ran along the track. Lily patted Epona's neck and the horse bolted past Ingo.

Epona didn't stop there though. She ran all the way to the finish line while Ingo was just half way done. Ingo came up to Lily and he looked rather annoyed.

"How did you do that!" he asked, "Lets race again, and if you win again you can keep...the horse!"

"Okay!" Lily snickered.

They raced again and Lily won again. Ingo ran over to the buildings and he yelled at Lily.

"Is that Epona!" he yelled, "How did you train that beast right under my nose! I was gonna give that horse to the Great Ganondorf! Well I said you could keep the horse, but you'll never leave this ranch!"

He closed the gate towards the entrance and began to laugh. Link clambered onto Epona's back and held onto Lily. Lily kicked Epona gently but the horse knew what to do.

Epona bolted towards the gate and jumpped clear over it and Ingo's head. She ran down the hill and into Hyrule Field. Lily made the horse stop and walk towards the brigde to Kakariko Village.

_Night: Wolf howl_

"Can we stop somewhere?" Link asked. "You look like you havn't slept in a while."

"Yeah, we can stop in town." Lily responded, as Epona walked across the bride.


	21. After Seven Years

Link and Lily entered Kakariko Village. It began to rain as they entered the graveyard. The dark and gloomy tombstones flashed colors as the lighting shot out of the clouds above. Lily walked up to the small tombstone infront of them and read the words carved into it.

'Here lies, Sir Randy, Sir Nathen and Lady Adren. May they rest in peace and find their way back to the light.'

"Lily?" Link asked walking up to here. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Lily said, looking at Link, "Lets find the Gravekeeper."

They walked into the little hut by the graveyard and found a book sitting on the table. Link tried to read it, but he hadn't been taught how to read anything other then basic Hylain and Kokiri.

"I'll read it." Lily said, "If ye should wish to have my treasure, I wait for ye in my grave."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link asked.

"I don't know." Lily said. "Maybe we should look around..."

"Good idea!" Navi laughed. "I'll check out the first two rows, Link can take the side row and Lily can take the two rows."

Lily shurgged and went back outside. She searched all of the tombstones but she didn't find any for the gravekeeper. She looked at the last tombstone where on the ground before it, was the sign of the Royal Family.

She took out her black ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The tombstone exploded to show that under it was a hole. Lily looked down into the hole and saw only darkness.

"Lily, I found it!" Link yelled from the other side of the graveyard.

"Alright!" Lily said turning, "Lets get down- Woah!"

As Lily looked up something pulled her into the hole. She fell into the darkness and the light above became smaller and smaller. Then she hit the ground face down.

"Lily!" Link's voice called down the hole. "Hold on!"

As Lily lifted her head, Link fell on top of her, pushing her farther into the dust covered sand. Lily looked up again and looked into the face of a skull.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, "Link would you please get off me?"

"Oh sorry!" Link said, helping Lily up. "Where are we?"

"The Royal Family's tomb." Lily said, walking farther into the tomb, "Come on! We might find something!"

"Wait up!" Link exclaimed, running to her.

They walked into a large room. Pits of green goo floated around the paths. Many Redeads stood along the paths, making it impossible to get through without being hurt.

"Stay here." Lily said. She ran forwards and leaped of the first pool of goo.

She leaped over the next and the next and stopped to take a deep breath. As she looked up, she saw that two Redeads were on either side of her and they came much closer, she'd be frozen by their wails of fear.

"Link!" Lily yelled, "I could use some help over here!"

As she heard Link leap over the goo behind her, she became frozen from the screams of the Redeads. Link pulled Lily out of the way and the two Redeads leaped onto each other.

Lily returned to normal and she led the way up the short hall. In the next room, a long poem was carved into the stone wall.

Lily looked over it then found a short melody at the bottom. She took out her ocarina and Link saw the black insturment for the first time.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, "What's that?"

"An ocarina." Lily replied.

"Where'd you get it?"

"I picked it up."

"Oh."

Lily played the Sun Song and the sound of falling water flowed through the tomb. They fought their way back to the entry way of the tomb and they began to climb up to the fresh air.

* * *

_Day: Cucco crow_

Link and Lily walked from the graveyard and into Kakariko Village. They had found the Gravekeeper's grave and after following his ghost through a maze of tunnels and caves, they found the man's treasure, two hookshots.

Link had wanted to look around a bit, so Lily took the chance to shop for supplies along the way to the forest. She knew that Link had a fairy in his bottle already, so she bought herself one.

She also bought more Deku nuts and bombs, some food and water as well. She met Link at the gate to town, where Link told her that he had learned a new song, the Song of Storms.

They left town and walked into Hyrule Field. Epona stood under the tree near the stairs and looked towards them as they approached.

"Hi, Epona." Lily said, lightly pating the horse's nose. "You ready to head out again?"

"Why are you talking to her, Lily?" Link asked. "It's not like she can understand you."

'But she can.' Lily thought to herself.

The rode off towards the forest to the east. They came to the forest in the late afternoon. Lily jumpped off Epona and landed gracfully on the grass. Link however fell off the horse and hit the ground with a thud.

"Come on, Link!" Naiv snapped, "We have to hurry!"

Link got to his feet and they walked into the forest. They crossed the wooden brigde and walked along the dirt path to the village.

They broke through the clearing and found that the village was empty. None of the Kokiri were outside, and the usual chatter of the fairy folk was gone.

"What could have happen here?" Navi asked.

Link brushed against a small bush next to the door and a Deku Baba shot out and snapped it's jaws at Link.

"Get down!" Lily exclaimed, drawing out her sword. In a single swing, she killed the Deku Baba and Link was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you let me do something!" he asked, getting to his feet.

"Because I didn't." Lily replied, walking towards Mido's house. "Be carful, there are alot of monsters in the village."

* * *

They entered Mido's house to find that two of the know-it-all brothers sitting on the bed. The two looked up and looked shocked to see them.

"Who are you!" one asked.

"We've never seen you before!" the other exclaimed.

"We're..." Link began to say.

"Leave them, Link." Navi said, "They don't want us here."

"Wait are you looking for Mido?" the boys' asked.

"Yeah!" Lily said, "Do you know where he is?"

"Said he was going after Saria..." the first said.

"Neither have come back from the Forest Temple." the other finished.

"They went into the Forest Temple?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"Link, we have to hurry!"

Lily ran out the door and up the hill towards the Lost Woods. When she reached the top she looked back and saw Link running up the hill after her.

"Come on!" she called, "If you're going to be slow about it, I'll leave you behind!"

"Since when have you been able to run none stop without coughing you're lungs out!" Link coughed.

"I don't know..." Lily lied. "Anyway, come on!"

They entered the forest but found to their dissapointment, Saria's song wasn't playing. They followed the path from memory and entered into the clearing where a deep pool of water stood.

To the right was a fake path, to the left stood Mido, blocking the path from going any farther into the woods.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked. "You're not getting past me, no sir!"

"You've got to let us pass!" Link hissed. "We-"

"I don't care what you want from the forest, but you'll go no farther, Hylains!"

Link looked stunded and Lily looked from Mido to her brother.

"We're not Hylain!" Link snarled, "We're Kokiri!"

"Yeah, right!" Mido said, "You may wear the same clothes as us, but I know a fake when I see one!"

Lily had enough of it, the only way to get past Mido, would be to call Saria. She pulled out her ocarina and play the forest song. It rang out to the deepest parts of the forest and Mido looked shocked.

"That song...and that ocarina." he spattered, "Saria made both of them...Do you know her?"

"Yeah." Lily said.

"Then you can go past." Mido said, moving aside. "By the way did either of you meet to Kokiri named, Link and Lily?"

"Uh..." Link began to say.

"Because if you did and know where they are, could you tell them, I'm sorry?"

"Sure we can!" Link said, looking at Lily. "Can't we?"

"Yeah..." Lily said, walking down the path. "Bye, Mido."

* * *

They walked down the path and entered into the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link walked towards the maze. He stepped onto the path and jumpped back, when a tall monster came running at him with a spear.

"Link!" Lily moaned, running up to her brother. "Would you for once look before you step?"

"Get off my back." Link hissed. "You are just as bad as I am!"

Lily rolled her eyes and took out her hookshot. As the monster walked past, she let the trigger go and the chain struck the guard. It burned in green flames and was reduced to ash.

"Come on." Lily said, walking up the path. "We have to hurry and find Saria."

They went through the maze, killing all the guards in their way. Lily ran up the stairs and was almost hit with a large wooden club. She drew out her sword and dogded another attack from the tall monster.

Lily stabbed the monster, making it fall to the ground.

"Link, come on!" Lily yelled.

Link came up the stairs and they ran towards the next staircase. At the top they looked around the clearing. The area was the same as it had always been, except that the stump where Saria had sat was empty.

"Saria?" Lily called. "Saria!"

"Lily..." Link began to say. "We- Sheik!"

Lily looked towards the broken staircase into the Forest Temple. Shiek stood under the stairs watching them. They ran over to him, but he motioned for them to stop before they reached him.

"Saria, went into the temple." he said, "And she hasn't come back. She wonders in the darkness, cold, alone and scared. You must go into the temple and break the curse upon the forest, to free Saria from the darkness. With this song you may return here at anytime you wish. Listen to Minuet of Forest."

Sheik took out a golden harp from his pocket and played a few notes. Lily and Link also played the song. Sheik stopped playing, then in a flash of light he was gone.

"What?" Link asked.

"Come on." Lily said, aiming her hookshot for the branch over the stairs.

She let it go and it pulled her up to the top of the stairs. Link came up as well and the walked into the Forest Temple.


	22. The Sage of the Forest Temple, Part 1

They entered into a small clearing. Lily could see two trees on either side of the room and the stone walls had vines growing up them. A small staircase on the other side of the room led up to a door that would bring them deeper into the forest.

Lily pulled one of the vines, then she began to climb up. She clambered onto the wide branch on the tree and she found a silver key hanging on the branch on the second tree.

She carefully crawled towards the second branch and reached out to grab the key. She held the key in her hand and as she crawled backwards to the thicker part of the branch, the branch snapped and Lily gripped the wood with her left hand.

"Lily!" Link exclaimed. "Don't move!"

"Don't worry about me!" Lily yelled, "I can- look out!"

Link fell to the ground, just as two Wolfos leaped at him. He took out his sword and killed one of them in a single slash.

Lily scrambled back up onto the branch and scooted to the vines on the wall. She climbed down and as she looked up, Link killed the second Wolfos.

"Good job!" Lily laughed, walking to Link. "Found a key. Might be important."

"Maybe." Link said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Come on lets go!"

The walked through the door and found a skulltula blocking their path. Link and Lily both took out their hookshots and shot the spider down. They walked into the next room and found in the center of the room were four torches.

Each torch had a different color flame, green, blue, orange, and purple. In the center of the torches was a pillar that rose above the floor. It was opened some, so they could stand in it.

But in the open space, was a ball of yellow light. The ball of light had clear white wings and it seemed not to notice them.

"Yara?" Lily called to the ball of light. "Is that you?"

The ball of light looked up and a small voice exclaimed: "Lily!"

Lily ran down the stairs towards the fairy, but as she approached, the flames vanished. Four Poes appeared and the flames were in the poes' torches.

The pillar sank down into the ground and Yara wasn't quick enough to escape. The pillar became part of the floor and the four Poes dissappeared into the temple walls.

"No!" Navi yelled, as Lily ran to the sinking platform. "Those were the Poe Sisters talked about in the ancient legends of the forest!"

"Yara!" Lily screamed, banging her hand on the top of the pillar.

"Lily." Link said. "We'll get her out."

"But how?" Lily asked, looking up. "How can we do that if those Poes' took the colored flames?"

"I don't know..." Link admitted. "We should slipt up!"

"Split up? Are you crazy!"

"No, not really."

"Fine then. I'll go through this door and you can go through that one." Lily sighed, walking towards the locked door.

"Okay." Link said, "We'll meet back here in...an hour."

* * *

It took everything in Lily's power to stop herself from laughing. Just because Link had been trapped in stone for seven years, didn't mean he'd grow into an adult in his mind. But Lily had grown in both ways, and there would be no way to make Link see that, without having him go back and change it.

She took out the key into the lock and the door swung open. She looked around the hallway and say another skulluta blocking the path forward. Lily shot it with the hookshot then walked through the next door.

In the next room, a skull surrounded by blue fire came at her. She didn't know what to do, so she held up her shield and the flames went out as the skull hit the metal.

Lily stabbed the skull with her sword and it curmbled to pieces. She ran over to the wall and climbed up the ladder then another. She walked down the hall and turned the corner to see another corridor, with yellow arrows painted on the stone floor.

* * *

"Come on Link!" Navi exclaimed, "You don't to be left behind do you!"

"You couldn't find your way out of this maze if lost me." Link snarled at the blue fairy. "And just for your information, I know where I'm going!"

They had gone through the door, and Link had just defeated a Blue Skull. Link opened the next door and as soon as it closed, it locked.

"Hey!" Navi yelled, hitting the iron bars. "Why'd it lock us in!"

"That could be why." Link answered, pointing the Master Sword at two skeletons. "And I think they want a new member of the dead."

Both of the skeletons wore ripped blue armor and each had a bronze shield and sword. The one to the left backed off, while the one to the right lunged at Link.

Link dogded the sword and slashed the boney arm in half. The skeleton roared and hit Link over the head with the large shield. Link fell to the ground and rolled to the left, narrowly missing an attack from the other skeleton.

"Stalfos!" Navi exclaimed, "You've got to block from the attacks then when it drops its guard...WHAM!"

"Wham?" Link asked, blocking another attack. "I can't do wham!"

"Wham, as in kill it!"

"Oh. Why didn't you say that?"

"It's not in my nature."

"Right."

Link did what Navi had said to do and he defeated both of the Stalfos. A small treasure chest appeared out of nowhere and inside, Link found a key.

Link and Navi went out into the main room. As he looked around the room, Link caught sight of something blue. He walked over to it and found a blue block with the same design on it, as the Door of Time had.

"What's this for?" Navi wondered.

"Maybe if I play the Song of Time..." Link muttered, tkaing out the blue ocarina from his pocket.

He played the song and the block vanished, revealing an unlocked door. Link went through the door and looked around the samll courtyard he had entered. A small stream ran through the clearing, and a small stone bridge stretched across the water.

To the left, was a large well, with vines growing up from the water. To the right was a wall where vines grew all the way up to the egde of the stone wall. Climbing along the walls were skulltulas.

"I'll take them out with my slingshot!" Link laughed, reaching in his bag for the weapon. "And now I'll- Huh?"

Link pulled out a very small slingshot, and if he was lucky, it could shoot a deku seed to the ground without breaking.

"Crud."

"Why don't you use the hookshot?" Navi asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I had that." Link answered, pulling out the hookshot. "Gotta aim right..."

Link aimed for the lowest skulltula and he shot the hook and chain at the spider. The skulltula fell to the ground and burned into flames (kinda weird, isn't it?).

'I don't have time to kill them all...' Link thought to himself, 'I'll have to go for it.'

Link aimed for the far right of the vines and shot up to the spot. He clambered onto the legde where another door was and Navi flew up to him.

"What were you thinking, you numb-skull?" she yelled, "You could have been poisoned!"

"But I wasn't, was I?" Link laughed, getting to his feet. "Anyway, we're up here now."

Link went through the next door and found himself standing on a balchoney in another courtyard. He saw a wooden target above the next balchoney, and used the hookshot to get the the ledge.

He stepped on a switch and the water in the well a little farther away, was drained of water. Link leaped down from the balchoney and into the deep water below.

* * *

Lily pushed the red blocked into place and leaned against the stone wall. She had moved two blocks and both had been really heavy, even for her. She climbed up onto the block and walked along the hallway.

She climbed up the next ladder and turned the corner to see a locked door on the other side of a long room.

"Great, another locked door!"

"Lily! You in here!" Link's voice called.

"Up here Link!" Lily called. "Go up the ladders and around the hallways!"

A few moments later, Link and Navi came up the ladder and Link handed Lily a silver key.

"Do you need this?" he laughed.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm your brother. I know some things, one of which is that these keys are good for something."

"That door." Lily said, pointing to the door on the other side of the room. "I don't have a clue what's on the other side."

"Then we'll go in together!"

They ran across the stone floor and reached the door in a few seconds. Lily unlocked the door and they clambered inside.

They entered into a corridor, that was twisted from end to end. Lily took a step forward, but Link grabbed her arm.

"What?" Lily asked, looking at Link.

"You might fall off!" Link exclaimed.

"Then, I'll be carefull."

Lily jerked her arm away and walked along the red rug. Instead of falling off, she walked along the entire rug and reached the door without falling off the ceiling.

"How did you do that!" Link asked.

"I don't know." Lily answered. "I just walked."

Link did the same and they walked through the doorway into another strange room. Lily looked around and saw that the next door was also locked.

"We have to-" she began. Link held out another silver key and Lily chuckled. "How many of these did you find anyway?"

"Only two." Link answered. "Anyway this should- Dive!"

Lily didn't question him. She jumped off the legde and fell to the ground with a thud. She looked up and saw a large dark shape extending from the ceiling, reaching down to grab her.

Link leaped into the path of the hand and it took Link into the darkness. Lily stared at the ceiling in horror.

"Link!" she yelled at the ceiling. "Navi! Where are you guys!"


	23. The Sage of the Forest Temple, Part 2

Link opened his eyes and found himself lying face-down on a grassy plain. He looked up and found that he was in the first clearing in the Forest Temple. Flying just above his head, was Navi.

"Are you okay!" the fairy exclaimed.

"Other then feeling like I've hit bya horse," Link coughed, getting up. "What happened?"

"The shadow hand, grabbed you and took you back here!"

"Where's Lily?"

"I think she's still in the other room!"

Link rolled his eyes and he ran back to through the door into the temple.

Lily stabbed the shadow hand and another and another! She was in rage and nothing would make her calm down, other then knowing that Link was alright.

A fourth hand stretched down to grab her, but she dogded the fingers and slashed the had in two.

"Dangit!" Lily roared, "Why don't they leave me alone?"

"Maybe because, you're in their dungeon?" a voice above laughed.

Lily looked up to see Link and Navi on the legde. Lily sighed and let her guard down for just a second, and a shadow hand grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" Lily yelled at the creature, as she stabbed it.

The hand let go of her and she landed next to the locked door. She unlocked the door as Link jumped to the platform. They entered into a stair way and at the top of the staicase was the picture of a red poe.

"It's one of the poe sisters!" Link exclaimed, taking out his sword. "I'll cut her in two!"

The picture vanished as Link appoarched the it. Lily looked down the stairs and found the picture in another frame at the bottom of the stairs.

"We need something that can attack it, without the picture seeing us." Lily concluded. "Like a slingshot-"

"Don't bother, my slingshot is too old to help us." Link said.

Lily thought for a moment then she ran down the stairs. She found a door at the bottom of the staircase and she went inside the next room.

"Lily wait!" Link called, as she closed the door. "The door might lock!"

Too late. Lily closed the door and it locked. She turned to look around the new room and found the floor was gone. A Stalfos floated from the room below and roared at Lily.

"Crud." she moaned, taking out her sword.

* * *

The Stalfos leaped at Lily, but she managed to dogde the attack with the little space she had to move around. In a few quick slashes, she killed the skeleton and the floor appeared in the room.

Two more Stalfos appeared and both leaped at Lily. She dogded the first attack, but the second she had to block with her shield. Lily killed one of the Stalfos, then she killed the second.

She stood up and looked around the room. Link clambered through the door with Navi right behind him. Lily smiled and took a step towards them.

"Look out!" Navi yelled.

"Look out?" Lily answered. "For what?"

Before either of them could reply, a jagged sword flew through Lily's left shoulder, sending a spray of blood all over the floor.

"Arg!" Lily exclaimed, falling to knees. "Dangit!"

Link took out his sword and leaped at the Stalfos behind Lily. Lily braced herself, then with her right hand, she pulled out the blade quickly.

"Ow!" Lily gasped, gripping her shoulder. "Link, do you have a fairy by some chance?"

Navi hissed something and floated right infront of Lily's face.

"I meant a healing fairy."

Link pulled a bottle from his pocket and pulled off the top. A ball of pink light flew around Lily and her shoulder stopped bleeding.

"Thanks." Lily said, getting to her feet. "I think I'll be alright."

"Hey, look!" Navi exclaimed, "A treasure chest!"

Link and Lily looked to the middle of the room and found a wooden chest. Link lifted the lid up and pulled out two bows and two quivers with arrows.

"Woah!" Lily said, taking one of the bows. "We can kill the poe sisters with these!"

"Then I'll go and kill the red one!" Link laughed, "You go into the next room and find another one!"

Lily rolled her eyes and walked through the second door. Inside was another stair way. She looked up the stairs and found the picture of a blue poe. She cocked an arrow onto the bow string and aimed for the picture.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link was battle with the red poe.

"It's Joelle!" Navi said, "Aim for her when she appears!"

Link aimed his bow for the torch holding the orange flames, and as soon as the red poe appeared, he let go and the arrow struck the ghost, causing it to drop the torch. The ghost vanished into nothing, then the torch on the wall lit up with the orange flames.

"That must mean that the flames in the main room have been returned!" Navi said. "Com'on, Lily might need our help."

* * *

"DIE!DIE!DIE!" Lily exclaimed, shooting three arrows at the blue poe.

The ghost dogded the attacks and began to spin around. Link opened the door and shot an arrow at the poe, and it vanished for a second.

"That's Beth!" Navi said, "Lily, aim for her when she appears!"

Lily did so and the poe dropped the torch in it's hand. The ghost vanished and the torch on the wall lit up with blue flames.

"Come on!" Lily said, running up the stairs. "We've got to defeat the poe sisters!"

They ran up the stairs and unlocked the next door. They entered into another twisted room and Lily leaped over to the platform next to them. She looked down the hall and found that there was another locked door.

"We have to go back." Lily said. "It's another locked door."

"Lucky for us that I found another key." Link laughed, handing Lily another key.

"How do you keep finding all the keys!"

"I have my ways..."

They ran down the hall, avoided the skulls with green flames and unlocked the door at the end of the hall.

Inside were four pillars that rotated counter-clockwise in a pool of strange pink water. In the center of the four pillars was a single pillar that didn't move, and a lit torch sat in the center of it.

Link jumped onto a passing pillar and Lily leaped onto the next. On the wall not far away, was a switch that was frozen in ice. Link and Lily both shot their arrows as the came around to the fire, and the ice melted.

The switched triggered and the hallway became twisted. They ran down the hall and jumped off the platform. A hole in the floor led to the level room below, so they jumped in.

* * *

They hit the floor and Lily picked herself up. As she looked up she saw that part of the ceiling was falling and it hit the ground just infront of her. She jumped back as Link got up.

"We'll have to cross that." Link said. "Think you can keep up?"

"The question isn't if _I _can keep up." Lily answered. "The question is, can _you_ keep from getting squashed?"

Lily ran across the checkered floor as the ceilng rose up. She ran to the small treasure chest that was almost to the other end of the room and she leaped on top of the wooden chest.

The ceiling came down, but Lily was unharmed. She looked over towards Link and waved to him.

"Come on!" she laughed. "As soon as it lifts up enough, run with all your might!"

The ceiling rose up and Link ran and just made it to the wooden chest as the ceiling came crashing down again.

Link and Lily ran to the door and jumped inside before the ceiling could crush them. Inside the next was a large picture of a green poe. Link shot an arrow at the picture and five blocks crashed down from the ceiling.

"Quick!" Navi exclaimed, "Put the four blocks together to make the picture!"

Link and Lily began to push and pull the blocks in place. They completed the picture and all five blocks vanished. The green poe appeared with the green flames burning in her torch.

"That one is Amy!" Navi said, "It's the same way to defeat her as you did the other two!"

Link and Lily both shot an arrow at the ghost and the poe dropped the torch. She vanished and the green flames lit up in the torch on the wall.

"Alright!" Link exclaimed, "Only one to go!"

"The problem is finding her." Lily said, pulling some arrows from the nearby pot. "Better get some arrows."

They stuffed their quivers with arrows and they entered into the main room. In the center of the four torchs was a purple shape, the last of the poe sisters.

"That's Meg. The youngest of the poe sisters." Navi said.

"Why is she crying?" Link asked.

'Because she's all alone.' Lily thought. 'I know just how she feels.'

"I don't know." Navi said, "But we'd better defeat her, come on!"

Link and Lily jumped down to the where the poe floated. The ghost looked up and split int four. Link and Lily stood back to back as the four poes surrounded them.

"Which one is the real one?" Link asked. "They all look the same!"

"It's the one to your left!" Lily exclaimed, "Shot her with an arrow!"

Link did so and the poes vanished. Then they appeared again, but one of them spun around one more time.

Lily shot an arrow at it and they vanished again. The torch with the purple flames fell to the ground and the last torch lit up with the amethyst fire.

The platform lifted Link and Lily above the ground and Yara flew out.

"Yara!" Lily laughed as the fairy floated around her. "Are you okay?"

"I am now!" Yara answered. "I'm-"

"You can tell me later." Lily stopped the fairy. "We've got to defeat the monster in the temple."

"That reminds me." Yara exclaimed, pulling a large gold key from nowhere. "I was exploring before you got here. And I found this. It opens the big door at the end of the temple."

"Alright!" Lily said, jumping off the platform. "Come on, Link!"

Link jumped off the platform and they stepped onto the lower part. It took them down into a small chamber, where two openings faced each other, and two extended pieces of stone faced each other.

"What the crap?" Lily said, "What's this all about?"

"You've got to push the wall." Yara said.

"How?"

"You push the extened pieces."

* * *

Link and Lily pushed one of the extended pieces of stone and the entire wall around the circular chamber moved. One of the openings revealed a small room where a skulltula blocked the path to a treasure chest.

Link shot an arrow at it and Lily opened the chest to find a bundle of arrows. They went out and pushed the extended piece again.

A switch was in the next room and they pushed it to find that the room across from them was now open. They found another switch, pushed that one and the sound of clanging metal came from the room to the left.

They pushed the wall to the left and found that the path with the blue rug going into a long hallway was open. At the end of the hall was a locked door.

"This must be the room where the monster lurks." Navi said, "Be on your guard."

Lily unlocked and opened the door and they walked up the spiral staircase. At the top was a large platform and seven identical pictures hung on the walls.


	24. The Sage of the Forest Temple, Part 3

"What the heck! There's nothing here!" Lily said, as Link walked into the center of the large platform. "Maybe we got the map wrong...Come on, Link! Lets go back."

"Okay!" Link said, turning back.

As Link steped towards Lily, three thick metal bars blocked their path to each other. Lily kicked the bars to jar them loose but ended up getting her own foot caught between them.

"Dangit!" Lily growled trying to pull her foot out. "I'm stuck!"

An evil laugh rang out through the room. Link turned to see Ganondorf sitting on top his black horse. Link took out his sword and shield and held them up ready to fight.

"Ganondorf!" Link snarled.

"Wrong." Ganondorf laughed. "I am Phantom Ganon."

Phantom Ganon pulled his face off to show that he was nothing more then a skeleton of Ganondorf. Before Link could do anything, Phantom Ganon and his horse flew into one of the paintings.

"Inside the paintings?" Link moaned. "How am I supposed to chase him now?"

"Link behind you!" Lily exclaimed, shooting an arrow at Ganon as he came out of a picture.

Link turned in time to see Phantom Ganon and his horse vanish into another painting. At the same time two Phantom Ganons were coming from two different pictures.

Lily aimed for then it turned back into the painting. The other came out and shot Link with a bolt of elictricity.

"GAH!" Link yelled. "Dangit that hurt!"

"Are you okay!" Lily asked.

"Other then losing strength, I'm fine."

Lily shot the real Phantom Ganon again and it leaped off his horse. The phantom floated around, with a strange weapon in his hand.

"Get down!" Lily yelled, shooting an arrow at the phantom.

"Tell that girl to stop shooting arrows!" Phantom Ganon snarled at Link, "Or I'll have her head as a trophey! This fight is between you and me!"

"Lily, stop!" Link demanded, "I don't want to lose you!"

"But, Link!" Lily protesed.

"Just drop it! Navi, what do I do now?"

"You've got to throw his own magic attacks at him!" Navi replied.

Link and Phantom Ganon began to hit a ball of light back forward until Phantom Ganon missed and it shocked him. The phantom fell to the ground and Link took the chance to slash the skeleton with his sword.

A pool of light appeared in the center of the platform and the phantom floated to it.

"What a worthless creation that was!" Ganondorf's voice came. "I shall banish it to the gap between deminsions!"

The phantom began to burn in blue flames and it sank into the strange light. The light disappeared and Ganondorf's laugh rang out in the room.

"Don't think that I've forgotten about you, girl!" he laughed, "I shall test you soon enough!"

A pillar of blue light appeared in the center of the platform and two heart shaped jewels sat next to it. The metal bars crumbled to pieces and Lily walked up to Link.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No." Link coughed, leaning on Lily's shoulder. "I lost some blood."

"Some? More like a quart."

Lily reached down and picked up the heart shaped jewels.

"Here."

Link gripped the jewel but he was still leaning on Lily's shoulder. They walked into the light and in the blink of an eye, they were standing in the Chamber of Sages.

"What the-!" Lily gasped, "Where are we!"

"The Chamber of Sages." A soft voice replied.

Link and Lily turned to the green platform and found Saria standing before them.

"Saria!" Link gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was awakened as a Sage when you defeated Phantom Ganon." Saria replied. "There is no need to explain where you were. I knew that you'd both leave the forest one day."

"Saria." Lily began to say.

"I can't go back with you. I must stay here as the Sage of the Forest Temple." Saria said. "But I can add my power to yours. Take this Medallion."

* * *

A green medallion appeared in Link's hand. It had the symbol of the forest on it. In a flash of light the were standing in the Great Deku Tree Meadow. 

"Hey, what's that?" Lily asked, looking down at the foot of the deku tree. "Is that a sapling?"

Sure enough in the ground was a sprout. Link bent down to get a closer look and the sprout sprang out at him. Standing before them was a large tree sprout.

"Hiya!" it said, "I'm the Deku Tree Sprout!"

"Deku Tree Sprout?" Link asked, getting to his feet. "What's that mean?"

"The sprout of the deku tree."

"Oh."

"Anyway. Because you two and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I was able to grow and flourish!"

"Okay..."

"Did you visit any of your old friends?"

"Yeah."

"But they didn't recognize you did they?"

"No."

"That's because you both grew up and the Kokiri don't ever grow up!"

"Then why did we grow up?"

"Because, you're both actually Hylian!"

"Hylian?"

"That's right!"

"But how is that possible?"

"I shall tell you the story." the sprout said.

* * *

(This is what the Deku Tree Sprout said in short.) 

About seventeen years ago, there was a war. A woman and her two new born children escaped from the burning village and hid in the forest. The Great Deku Tree handed the children over to Saria, who raised the two children as Kokiri. But their mother was cursed by Ganondorf and she was trapped inside the Great Deku Tree to die.

* * *

"So what happened to her?" Lily asked. 

"She was killed."

"She was?"

"By who or what?" Link asked.

"They are standing infront of me."

"You mean, we killed our own mother?"

"Yeah..." the sprout said, "But you must put the past behind you and save Hyrule! Go and break the other curses!"

Link and Lily shurgged and they left the meadow, the village, the forest and they entered into Hyrule Field.

* * *

I would have updated sooner, but the Document Manager has been down. 


	25. A Mountain of Trouble

_Night: Wolf howl_

The rhythm of the crackling fire had put Link to sleep. But Lily was used to the sound so it didn't effect her. She was wide awake and she stared into the red and gold flames. Epona stood a little farther away, eating some grass.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Yara asked, flying around Lily's head. "Are you still thinking about what the Deku Sprout said?"

"Yeah." Lily said, bunching her legs up. "I didn't know that Queen Ghoma was our mother..."

"But even if you did back then, you'd still have had to kill her."

"Well I don't care!" Lily spat. "This is all that damn Ganondorf's fault!"

"I..."

"Sorry, Yara." Lily apologized, placing her head on her knees. "I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you."

"No it's my fault you're like this, Lily." Yara said, "If I hadn't left you that day..."

"Wait...you did leave me?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Oh, I shouldn't be saying it then."

"Huh?"

"What happened after you went into the Sacred Realm."

"Yeah, I went a year into the future."

"Well...Not quite."

Lily didn't ask anything else, mostly because she was confused. She tried to sleep but didn't get any. As the moon sank into the west, Link woke up.

"Lily?" Link asked rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." Lily replied.

"I can go ahead on foot if you want."

"No, I'll be fine."

_

* * *

Day: Cucco crow_

They rode through the field and across the bridge. At the bottom of the stairs, they got off Epona and walked up the stairs.

They town was empty. Nobody was on the paths or outside any houses. It was almost as if, everyone knew something was coming.

"Come on, Lily." Link said, walking up the stone stairs.

They walked up the stairs and through the open gate onto Death Mountain. Many rocks had fallen along the path after seven years, but the Red Tektites were still there.

"Stay back." Lily said, cocking an arrow into her bow. "I'll shot it with an arrow."

As she let the arrow go a large boulder block the path and the arrow broke on the stone. The rock came right towards them.

"Duck!" Link exclaimed.

Lily jumped towards the small space between the rock and the cliff wall. She was thin enough to slip through the space unharmed, but Link was alot more plump then she was. He had pushed himself against the side the wall and the rock missed him by a few inches.

"You need to lose some weight." Lily said. "Come on!"

They ran along the path, hiding behind the fallen rocks on the path. It was almost noon by the time the reached the top of the hill. They looked around and saw that the nice young Goron that had stood at the top was not there.

They continued up the hill and around dusk they came to the city. One of the large stone doors was cracked into pieces and the other looked about to break.

* * *

"Something must have happened!" Link gasped, "Hurry!"

They ran into the city and found that no Goron was in it. They stood on the edge of the cliff and heard the sound a falling boulder.

On the floor below was a baby Goron rolling around the level. He must have been less then five years old, but in Goron years, that was more like ten.

"Hey!" Lily called. "Where is everyone!"

"Ah!" the Goron exclaimed, "Leave me alone! You're probably one of Ganondorf's minions!"

"When did we start looking like Ganondorf's minions?" Link asked.

Lily shurgged, then leaped down to the lower level and as the Goron came around again she blasted him with a bomb.

"Ow!" the Goron moaned. "How could you-! You! You must be one of Ganondorf's followers! Fear my name! I am Link hero of the Gorons!"

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Lily said, walking up to the young Goron. "I'm Lily."

"Lily?" the Goron asked looking up.

"Hey, Lily!" Link laughed, walking up."You stopped him!"

"You're Link the Dodongo Buster!" the goron exclaimed. "Oh, I thought only in my wildest dreams I'd meet you! My dad told me about you and how you and Lily saved the Gorons seven years ago!"

"Your dad?" Link asked. "Who's your dad?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about Durania!"

"You're Durania's son?"

"Yeah."

"Where did everyone go?"

"They were taken to the Fire Temple. To be food to the dragon."

"Dragon? What dragon?"

"V-Volvagia."

The young Goron began to weep. Lily knelt down and held the child close, trying to comfort him. Link stared in amazment at his sister.

"It's okay. Take your time." she said to the Goron.

"There...there's an old story that long ago the dragon Volvagia had once lived inside Death Mountain, in the Fire Temple. And he ate Gorons. But there was one Goron who had a hammer, the Megaton Hammer, and he defeated the dragon with it."

"And I know that the story is true because my dad is part of that bloodline. But the hammer was hiden inside the Fire Temple. The Goron hero, made a second Megaton Hammer, and he passed it down from generation to generation, and Dad took it to defeat the dragon."

"But I thought the dragon was dead." Lily said.

"No...Ganondorf revived him. And while Dad was out, Ganondorf's followers came and took everyone to the temple. Which is why Dad went into the Fire Temple alone..."

"Don't worry!" Link said, patting the Goron's head. "We'll save the Gorons and your dad!"

"You'd better take these, then." the Goron sniffed, pulling out two bundles from behind his back. "They'll protect you from the heat of the crater."

The Goron handed each of them, a red tunic. In the blink of an eye, both had changed into the Goron Tunics and Lily was already down below.

"Come on Link!" she laughed, "Don't make me leave you behind!"

"Wait up!" Link called back.

Lily ran into Durania's room and looked around for a door. She noticed that the large statue in the back of the room had been damaged a little.

Lily walked over to the rock and pulled it away from the wall. Sure enough on the other side of the statue was an opening. Through the dark cave she could feel heat flowing from the next next.

"Would-you-please-stop-running-ahead?" Link panted, walking up beside Lily. "You-found-the-door-did-you?"

"Yeah." Lily said, starting to walk down the cave. "Come on."

* * *

They walked through the cave and entered into the Death Mountain Crater. Boiling lava bubbled far below the cliff that Link and Lily stood on.

"Wow!" Navi exclaimed.

"Never thought we'd see the inside of Death Mountain before!" Yara laughed. "And it's so cool in here!"

"What are you two talking about?" Lily panted, "I'm roasting like a Deku Nut!"

"Really?" Navi asked. "I didn't notice..."

"Yeah, whatever." Lily said, taking out her hookshot. "I'm gonna go over there."

She aimed for the wooden plank on the other side of a large gap in the old wood bridge. She shot over and Link came right after that. They took a few steps towards the rock platform in the middle of the valley, when Shiek appeared out of nowhere.

"Good gosh, Shiek!" Lily gasped, "Are you trying to give me a heart attck!"

"No, he just thought he'd scare us." Link laughed.

"It is something that grows over time...a true friendship." Shiek said, walking towards them. "A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time..."

"You've said 'over time' twice-" Lily coughed, but stopped when Shiek raised his hand.

"The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go..." Shiek continued, "This song is dedicated to the power of the heart. Listen to the Bolero of Fire."

Shiek pulled out his harp and played a song, which Link and Lily both played on their ocarinas. Shiek put the harp away and backed towards the platform.

"Link, Lily, we'll meet again soon."

"Hold on!" Link excliamed, taking a step towards Shiek. "Why are you helping us?"

A wall of fire came between them and Shiek vanished in the flames. When the flames died down, they walked into a cave just off the platform.

Inside was a deep dark hole, with a metal ladder leading to the floor far below. Lily began to climb down the ladder, with Link right behind her. Lily reached the stone floor and looked behind her to see another cave leading into a large room with a staircase going up.

She walked into the room and looked around. The stiarcase led onto a higher level in the room. Three rock pillars with small shelves, had burning torches set into them. Two doors on either side of the higher level, were facing each other, one locked with a silver chain and lock while the other was unlocked.

"Is this it?" Link asked, walking up.

"I think so." Lily replied.

"It is!" Navi exclaimed. "No doubt about it!"

"This is the Fire Temple." Yara echoed.


	26. The Sage of the Fire Temple, Part 1

Lily walked up the stairs and looked into the crackling fire. The flames seemed so silent and mysterious that they reflect a moment of time. For a second, Lily thought she saw a face in the fire, a woman, with flowing red hair and amber eyes.

"Lily, you coming?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Lily said, shaking her head and turning to the door.

'I must have imagined it...' Lily said to herself.

They walked through the door and entered into a small cavern. Stone pillars grew up from the floor and boiling lava bubbled far below.

A figure stood on the platform across from them. Lily could tell that the figure was a Goron, but not who it was.

"Durania?" Lily called. "Is that you?"

"What? Who's there?" the Goron asked. "Link? Lily?"

"Yes, it's us!"

"Oh, it's really you! You've both grown since I last saw you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain. He revived the evil dragon, Volvagia!"

"We heard from your son." Link said.

"The Gorons' were all brought here to feed the dragon as a warning to the other races of Hyrule who might resist Ganondorf. If the dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland!"

"We'll help you defeat the dragon!"

"No! I'll go on ahead and try to seal up the dragon. I'm concered because I don't have the hammer, but I have no choice. But, I need you to save my people! I am asking you do to this as my Sworn Brother and Sister."

"We'll save them. Where are they?" Lily asked.

"In the opposite direction. I'm counting on you two!"

Without another word, the Goron Chief turned and entered the room beyond. It locked behind him and a gold lock stretched across the door.

"Durania, wait!" Link yelled, running towards the door.

"Link! Stop!" Lily called.

Link couldn't stop soon enough and he slipped over the egde of the stone platform. Link gripped the legde with one hand.

"Hold on!" Lily exclaimed, grabbing his hand.

Lily tried to pull Link up, but only ended up hurting him.

"Ow!" Link yelled, "That hurt!"

"Navi, Yara, push his feet up while I pull!"

The two fairies flew down and began to push Link up, while Lily continued to pull. Eventually, Link sat on the top of the platform.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

"No." Link panted, "You seem alot stronger then you used to be."

"Well, I am seventeen now."

"Hey, look!"

Lily turned and saw an iron bar door. A small Goron sat in the back corner and appeared to be shaking.

Lily leaped from platform to platform until she reached the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Don't eat me!" the Goron moaned. "If you do you'll get sick!"

Lily looked around and found a yellow switch. She pushed it and the door opened. The Goron looked up and gasped at the sight of Lily.

"Lily!" the Goron exclaimed. "I thought you and Link had gone away!"

"We did and we came back." Lily replied.

"For rescuing me I'll tell you a secret. All my friends are being held prisoner in the other room. Please help them."

The Goron leaped into the lava and walked through it as if it were shallow water. Lily found a chest in the back of the cage and inside she found a silver key.

She put the key in her pocket and made her way back to Link.

"Come on!" she exclaimed. "I got the key!"

* * *

They went into the main room and unlocked the second door. In the next room, an old wooden brigde stretched across a lake of lava. A wooden sign that stood next to the brigde said:

'Warning! Lava may cause exsesive pain shortly followed by death!'

"Are there really people dumb enough to walk into lava?" Link asked.

"I think it's for the village idiots of Hyrule." Navi coughed.

Lily rolled her eyes at the blue fairy. She slowly made her way across the bridge. She came half way to find that she had to jump to continue. She looked dwon between the gap in the bridge to find a rope dangerously close to the lava.

She leaped just as the red goo began to bubble up.

"Oh don't..." Lily gasped, looking down at the rope. The cord caught fire and began to run up the rope. "Oh crap!"

Lily didn't have time to run to the platform, so she leaped onto a flatrock just below the brigde.

"Lily!" Link shouted.

"I'm fine!" Lily yelled back.

A platform sped past her as fire flew out of one side. A platform with a ramp that led up to the door, stood just a little farther away. It didn't look too far for Lily to jump over to.

She leaped and landed on the rock. Lily looked over at the brigde to find that the rope had fallen off into the lava. The brigde remained intacted, and Link was jumping over the gap.

Just a little farther away, Lily saw three fairies. One was red, one was blue and the last was green. As she watched them, they vanished.

"Lily?" Link asked.

"I'm coming!" Lily exclaimed.

She turned and walked up the ramp and stood infront of the door.

"It's locked..." Link moaned, "Better split up."

"Okay, we'll meet back here when we can't go any farther." Lily said. "I'll take the left you take the right."

"Okay."

* * *

Lily jumped from rock to rock, until she came to the stone platform on the left side of the lake. She found a blue block in her path, with the design from the door of time on each side.

She took out her black ocarina and played the song of time. The block moved to the legde above, and adoor stood in the wall where the block had been.

Lily went through the door and walked down a small corriodor. At the other end stood a cage with a Goron inside. She steped on the switch and the Goron looked up.

"Have you come to rescue me?" he asked. "Thank you! I'll tell you a secret! A wall that you can destroy with the Goron's 'special crop' will sound different then a regular wall if you hit it with your sword."

The Goron walked down the hall and went through the door. Lily looked in the cell and found another treasure chest. She opened it and inside was a silver key. Yara flew into the chest and pulled out the key.


	27. The Sage of the Fire Temple, Part 2

BOOM!

Link turned around and found that the bomb had blown out the fake wall. A door stood infront of him now. He went inside and found a cell where a Goron sat.

Link pushed the switch on the floor and the Goron looked up.

"Are you releasing me? Am I free to go?" she asked. "Thank you! I'll tell you a secret for setting me free. There are switches in the temple that you have to cut to activate. But, you can also use a Goron 'special crop' to do the job."

The Goron went out the door without another word. Link found a chest against the wall. He opened it and pulled out a small key.

Link made his way back to the locked door and found Lily was already there.

"Did you find anything?" he asked. "I found a key."

"So did I." Lily replied, putting her own key into the lock.

The door opened and they walked inside. They stood on another rock platform, with a small wooden ramp leading down to stone area. Lily slid down the ramp and took just a few steps, when a pillar of flames shot out into a large hole in the ceiling.

"Gah!" Lily yelled. "What the heck was that!"

"A pillar of fire?" Yara laughed.

"Very funny..."

"Well, it won't help us get up there." Link pointed out. "Maybe there's something we can use to protect ourselves from the fire..."

"Maybe that block up there?" Lily asked, pointing to a large block farther above them.

"Yeah!"

"Problem one: we can't reach it. Problem two: see problem one."

"I don't see anything we can use to climb up there..."

Lily looked at the chian-link fence just a little farther away. She followed it's path all the way to above the block.

"Bingo."

"Huh?"

Lily began to climb up the fence. She clambered onto the chain-link flooring and looked at the ground to find two Keese waiting for her to come closer.

She took out her bow and an arrow, and aimed for the farther one. The arrow flew from the bow and hit both Keese in one blow.

"What did you attack?" Link asked, from the ground.

"Some Keese." Lily replied. "Stay away from the block!"

Lily jumped down and pushed the block over the egde. She leaped down onto the block and it flew up through the hole in the ceiling.

At the top a small platform led to a door. Lily walked onto the platform and stood infront of the door. A silver lock chained to the front of the door, kept her from going any farther.

"Hey Link!" Lily called down the hole as the block fell back to the room below. "Get up here! We need your key!"

A moment later Link came up on the block. Navi had hiden inside his hat, but now she flew out and away from the block.

"That's the last time I take a ride on a pillar of fire!" the blue fairy exclaimed. "That scared me to death!"

'As if you'd die from fright.' Lily thought to herself, then said to Link, "You've got to unlock the door."

"Ok." Link replied, taking out the silver key.

He put the key into the lock and it fell off. The door opened and they walked into a large room. The floor, walls and ceiling were covered with green tiles. A cell sat infront of them, with a Goron and a blue and gold chest inside the bars.

"That's what I found the gold key in, in the Forest Temple!" Yara exclaimed.

"Can you get through the gate?" Lily asked.

"No, I'm not thin enough."

"And I don't see any switch...there it is!"

On the other side of the gate, was another gate and the switch to open the door.

"How are we going to get over there?" Link asked.

"There must be some way..."

"Maybe there's another door down that hall." Navi suggested.

"Maybe..." Lily said. "Well, lets try and find the hammer, for now."

"Right." Link laughed.

Lily looked around and found a blob of flaming goo crawling around the top of a platform just a little farther away. She walked over to it the side of the platform and she pulled herself up.

The goo turned and tried to ram into Lily. She dogde rolled and took out her sword. It jumpped at her, but this time she slashed it in two. It faded away, but it's burning, sticky blue blood was splattered over the platform.

"Woah." Yara said, "That's a first."

"What's a first?" Lily asked.

"Blood."

Link had climbed up to the next platform and already defeated a second blob. He was at the other end of the platform, and he was lined up to run and jump to the other platform where a large block sat.

He ran, jumped and grabed the egde of the platform.

"Link!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm alright!" Link coughed.

He pulled himself up and began to push the block over the egde of the platform. It fell and landed with a loud thud. Lily jumped down and began to pull the block along the track.

At the end of the track, Lily jumped and pulled herself onto the block. A chian-link fence was nailed into the wall next to her. If she jumped just right, she could grab hold and climb to the platform above.

She leaped and grabed the fence. She climbed up and found that there was another chain-link fence that led to the next floor, but it was surrounded by flames.

"Link, is there a switch or something down there?" Lily asked, looking over the egde of the floor.

"Yeah." Link replied. "Why?"

"What did the Goron tell you?"

"Something about some switches have to be hit to become active."

"Come up here."

"Ok."

Link came up a few moments later, and Lily pulled a bomb from her bag. She set it on, and droped it right next to the diamond switch below. She and Link ran towards the flames that surrounded the chain-link fence, and a second later the bomb went off and the fire vanished.

"Hurry!" Lily said, climbing up the wall.

Link was right behind her, and as they both climbed up onto a legde, the fire came back.

"That was close!" Navi sighed, "Good thing you have me and Yara here to help!"

"Oh, and who figured out how to get up here without burning to a crisp?" Lily asked the blue fairy.

Navi said nothing but flew under Link's hat. Lily stood up and turned to the next door. She opened it and she and Link walked into the next room.

* * *

**I know, it's late. But this is one of the hardest parts in the discription! Don't worry the next part will be coming very soon, either tommorow or the next day, which ever one I'm not doing house work.**


	28. The Sage of the Fire Temple, Part 3

They entered onto a path. On either side of them the path went around a corner and vanished into the distance.

"What is this supposed to be?" Yara echoed. "It's almost like a maze..."

"Maybe it is." Lily said.

"Well, whatever it is, there is most likely going to be traps." Link said, walking down the right path. "So be carefu-"

"Look out!" Lily exclaimed, running and pushing Link down.

As she did so a large boulder slamed into her. She hit the ground and a loud snap broke the roaring sound of the passing rocks.

"Ow!" Lily moaned, "Link, I think my arm is broken!"

"Oh crap!" Link yelled. "Which one?"

"Thankfully the left I think."

She moved her right arm around and found it to be okay. She tried to move her left arm and gasped with the amount of pain it took to even move it a small amount.

"Yeah the left one." Lily gasped. "Look in your bag for a cloth or something."

"Why?" Link asked.

"I need something to splint it, don't I?"

"Your kidding! You can't splint your arm, you need a doctor!"

"Open your bag, Link." Yara said.

Link opened the small pouch and the fairy flew in. She came out a mometn later with a long cloth and deku seed.

"What's this for?" Link asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, take out a deku stick and break it to the length of Lily's forearm."

Link shurgged and broke the stick into a small piece.

"Lily you've got to hold your arm straight." Yara said.

"I'll try." Lily moaned, trying to straighten out her left arm. "Oh, it hurts!"

"I know. But you've got to do it or it won't heal properly!"

Lily straightened her arm and Link put the stick against her limb. Yara wrapped the cloth around her arm a few times and tied the two ends in a knot around Lily's neck.

"Can you stand up?" Link asked.

"Yeah I think so." Lily replied, getting to her feet. "Thanks, Yara."

"No problem." Yara laughed, "I have to do something helpful as your fairy companion."

"What about me!" Navi asked from under Link's hat. "I can be helpful!"

"Then why didn't you warn me that the rock was coming?" Link asked.

"Well, umm...I didn't see it coming!"

"Just as I thought."

"Come on you two." Lily sighed, "Stop arguing and lets go."

They walked along the path, avoiding all the boulders along the way. They came to a corner of the room, where a cell was. Link pushed the switch down, while Lily spoke to the Goron.

"I'm free to go?" the Goron asked.

"Yes. Hurry before something finds you!"

"Thank you!" the Goron laughed, "I'll tell you both a secret for releasing me. In this temple, there are _doors that fall down_ when you try to open them. When one of those doors starts to fall, move! If you use a sample of the Goron 'special crop' you can break it."

The Goron left down the path. Link opened the treasure chest and found another key. (There are way too many keys in this dungeon)

They walked around a little longer and found a door. Inside was another prison, where a younger Goron was held prisoner. Lily opened the door and Link spoke to the Goron.

"Am I free to go?" the Goron asked. "Let me tell you a secret as a reward for releasing me! When you are on fire, you can put it out by swinging your sword. or by rolling fowards...Did you know that?"

'Yes.' Lily thought to herself.

The Goron left down the short hallway. Lily opened the chest this time, but handed the key to Link.

"What's this for?" Link asked.

"You'll have better luck then I will to open doors." Lily replied.

* * *

After walking around the maze for a while, they found the door forward. A thin rock bridge stretched across a groudge that led down to the lake of lava. Link walked across the brigde and came to the other side where another door forward stood. 

"Do you need some help Lily?" Link asked.

"No, I can manage."

Lily made her way slowly to the other side of the brigde. Link opened the door as soon as she was beside him. They walked into a larger room. Boiling lava bubbled along the floor a little farther down. A platform led across the goo and onto a chain-link fence floor, supported by metal beams from the ceiling.

Link and Lily came to the egde of the platform and Link jumped first. As soon as his feet touched the metal floor, a wall of fire supperated Link and Lily.

"Lily, stay there!" Link exclaimed, backing away from the flames that seemed to move towards him. "Wait until you've got room to land!"

Link ran out of site around a corner as the wall of fire continued to chase him. Lily leaped and landed on the chain-link fencing as well but the fire didn't appear for her. She walked down the path and leaped onto a stone platform.

She climbed up the stairs and opened the door to find Link standing a little farther away on another platform. They were in the room with the maze again, but this time they were on top of it.

"Come on, Lily!" Link called, "I can hear a voice down here through this crack in the floor!"

"Coming." Lily laughed.

As she took a step forward, something happened. Lily looked at Link and all around the room and found that the whole room had become frozen in time.

* * *

A figure, in a black tunic, with snow white hair, birght red eyes and a black hilted sword in her hand, appeared beside Link. The figure looked almost exactly like Lily, except for the different hair, tunic and eye colors. 

"So, you still think you can protect him, do you?" the girl hissed. "Think you can still save your dear brother from the torment of you having to spend seven years alone, while to him it was just a split second?"

"Who are you?" Lily asked. "How do you know about me!"

"That is one of the dumbest questions I've heard."

"I'll ask again, who are you!"

"Can't you tell by my dark nature?"

"Should I?"

"Why you should look in a mirror more often."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I-"

"Stop you!" a female's voice said.

"Yes, stop at once!" another demanded.

"You've no right to come out in the open and hurt her like this!" said a third voice.

The three fairies from before flew around the young girl. All three seemed fairly annoyed with the child for some reason, but Lily could not tell what they were arguing about.

"I am sorry, Lily." the blue fairy said.

"We tried to keep this young monster out of your hair for as long as we could." the green one echoed.

"But she still escaped from our grasp." the red one finished.

"Wait...who are you?" Lily asked.

"You cannot tell simple by looking at us?" the green fairy asked. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to-"

"Not another word, Farore!" the blue fairy exclaimed.

"Farore?" Lily asked, "Then you must be the three godesses, Nayru, Farore and Din!"

"Yes."

"But who is this other girl?"

"You can't tell?"

"No."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What?"

In a flash of light, the four others vanished and time resumed. Link looked at Lily, waiting for her to come over.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Lily replied, leaping over the gap in the platforms.

'Who _was _that girl?' Lily thought to herself, "I felt almost like I was looking into a mirror at my reflection!"


	29. The Sage of the Fire Temple, Part 4

They walked around the temple, finding many new puzzles and more enemies. They got through every puzzle, beat every monster and freed every Goron. Even the Flare Dancer couldn't stop them from reaching their goal.

But after running around the temple for almost another day, they came to a large room. A thin staircase led up to a large treasure chest, surrounded by fire.

"Well, what do we do now?" Link asked.

"You run up there to the chest, I'll push the switch." Lily said.

Link walked up the stairs. They curved around and around a almost bottomless pit. Link came to the top and waved to Lily. She pushed the switch and the fire vanished. Link opened the chest and pulled out two items.

He walked back down the stairs and handed one of the tools to Lily. It was the smaller of two hammers, with a iron rod for a handle.

"A second Megaton Hammer?" Lily asked.

"It's the second one made after the first was lost in the temple." Navi said.

"Okay, so we have three options." Lily said, "We can go back the way we came, wrap out of here with Bolero of Fire or we can fall down that pit into the unknown."

"And risk getting you crippled?" Link asked, "No way, we should go back the way we came."

"Or we could just hit this large tile and see what happens."

"Or we could do that..."

Lily took the smaller hammer in her right hand and slamed the tool into the tile. The tile began to shake, then it fell alittle farther down into another room.

"Come on!" Lily said, leaping down into the next room.

Lily looked around the small room, seen no way out. A strange statue stood in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and smashed the lower half out. She pushed the other out of the way as well and found a door behind them.

"Hey, Link!" Lily called, "Found the door!"

"Alright!" Link exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

They went into the next room, where they found a tile in the floor sticking up higher then the others. Link took his hammer and smashed it back into place. The tile went down, along with the whole hallway, to reveal a door at the bottom of a stair case. 

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Lily laughed. "Maybe we should-AH!"

"Wha-!" Link asked, turning.

Lily had been hit by a Fire Keece and now she was burning. She drew her sword out quickly adn the fire went out. (How the heck does pulling out your sword put of a fire!)

"You okay?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily replied.

"Maybe you should get out of here and visit the Great Fairy of Power."

"Why?"

"Well, your arm is broken, your low on energy and now you've been burned."

"Your point is?"

"To go and visit the fairy."

"But-"

"I'll be fine alone. Go on before you get killed."

"But...I..."

"Do I have to send you myself?"

"No...I'm going."

Lily took out her black ocarina, played the Bolero of Fire and vanished. Link grabed one of the boxes beside him and walked down the stairs with it. At the bottom he placed the box on a blue switch next to the barred door.

The door opened and Link and Navi hurried inside. Link found another tile like two rooms ago, and he smashed the block into the floor.

* * *

"Come on, Lily!" Yara shouted from over the wooden brigde. "You can do it!" 

"No! I can't!" Lily moaned. "Not with this arm!"

"You've gotta trust me!"

"I'd rather just go back and help Link..."

"But you can't, you've gotta get yourself healed!"

"Why didn't I just warp to the forest and find my way through to the mountian?"

"Because, you didn't?"

"Because I've got to get this arm fixed..."

Lily too out her hookshot and aimed for one of the brigde posts. She let the trigger go and the chain shot out and stuck itself into the wooden post. Lily flew over the gap in the brigde and landed on the cliff.

"Okay. Let's go!" Lily coughed, walking towards the new path.

* * *

"Link...?" Navi asked. 

"Yeah?" Link replied.

"Why are we just sitting here on these stairs, if we got the gold key and the Megaton Hammer?"

"We have to wait for Lily and Yara."

"But why? It'd be great if we beat the dragon by ourselves and-"

"And got our burning heads handed to us?"

"Well...We can be careful and-"

"And become stronger then they are?"

"Well...Yeah."

"Ok, fine. We'll go and try to beat the dragon."

"That's the spirit!"

Link and Navi went into the room, where they had seen Durania. Link leaped to the center block in the room, then to the platfrom where the locked door was.

Link put the key into the lock and the door opened. Link took the key out again, and as he walked through the door, he droped the key outside the door.

"Link-!" Navi exclaimed, "The key!"

"Oh no!" Link gasped, turning to see the door close behind them and locking them inside.

"You'd better have that hammer ready."

Link turned back to the stone platform in the center of the new room. Pits of lava sat in a few different places on the top of the platform, and there was no sign of the dragon, yet.

* * *

Link leaped to the platform, and almost at once the floor began to shake. Link looked around and say drops of lava spray out of the center pit. A moment later, a long red and black, snake-like creature shot out of the pit and blew fire from it's mouth as it roared. 

"That's the dragon!" Link coughed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Navi screamed, as she hid under Link's hat. "OH GODESS! HOW THE HECK DO WE KILL THAT THING IF IT'S SO BIG!"

The dragon came straight at them, and was about to blow a fire flare. As it opened it's mouth, an arrow flew into it's mouth. The dragon reared up and blew the fire at something by the door.

Link turned to see Lily and Yara ducking as the fire hit the door. When the fire had gone past, Lily leaped down to join Link.

"Didn't think we'd come back, huh?" Lily asked, putting away her bow and taking out her sword and hammer. "And now you need help?"

"Lily!" Link laughed, "It's Navi's fault."

"No it's not!" the blue fairy snarled.

"Would you two stop arguing!" Lily exclaimed, "I want to go and kick some dragon tail!"

Lily leaped at the dragon as it ducked back towards a pit of lava. Lily managed to hit the dragon, but it didn't effect him.

"Dang it!" Lily choked. "Yara, do you know it's weak point!"

"I...I don't know!" Yara coughed.

A pit to Link's left began to spray drops of goo, then it stopped and the one to Lily's right started. The dragon came out a little way. Lily hit the dragon with her hammer and then her sword.

Volvagia ducked back into the lava then shot out into the air. The floor began to shake and Lily looked up just in time to leap to one side and avoid a falling rock.

"Link! Get down!" Lily yelled. "Stay down!"

Lily lost her balance and fell over the legde of the platform! She put her sword away then gripped the side of the rock with her left hand.

"Lily!" Link's voice came from above her. "Hold on!"

Lily looked up to see Link was reaching out with his hand to grab her. Lily lifted her hammer far enough for Link to grab the other end. He pulled Lily up, just as the dragonwent back into the lava.

"How can we defeat it!" Link moaned, "It keeps running away!"

"We've got to do something!" Lily exclaimed, taking her sword out again. "We can't let the dragon escape into Hyrule!"

Lily waited for the dragon to appear again, then she bashed the dragon's head with both the sword and the hammer, hitting it with one or the other.

Volvagia slid back into the lava, almost taking Lily with him. Lily leaped away and it the ground with a thud. The dragon shot out again and it began to burn, from tail to head.

The dragons head fell to the ground beside Lily, and burned away in blue flames. A shining blue light appeared near the center of the room. Lily lifted her hand and found two heart shaped jewels sitting beside her.

She handed one to Link, and they stepped into the light.

* * *

They were in the Chamber of Sages, facing the red platform. A figure appeared from the pedestal, Durania. 

"Durania!" Link exclaimed.

"Haha!" Durania laughed, "Thank you my brother and sister. I really appreciate what you've done. I thank you on the behalf of all the Goron race!"

"So your okay?"

"What does it look like? It's not hard being the Sage of Fire."

"Well..."

"How in Hyrule did _I_ become the Fire Sage? I don't have a clue!" Durania laughed. "But I must thank you for sealing away the darkness. Here take this Medallion."

A red Medallion fell from above and landed in Link's hand.

"The Medallion of Fire..." Lily said.

"Now we are true brothers and sister!" Durania laughed. "Don't forget!"

* * *

Link and Lily floated back down to the silver platform in the Death Mountain Crater. Lily was happy...and a little sad too.

They had sealed away the dragon, and saved the Fire Temple. But they had left Durania in the Chamber of Sages. And what was worse, they had to go and find the next Temple.

'Will this ever end?' Lily thought to herself. 'Will Ganondorf see his death before something worse happens?'

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with the Fire Temple! Woot!**


	30. The Ice Wasteland

Link and Lily stayed with the Gorons that night. Since Durania was not coming back, Link the Goron was now chief.

The Gorons' held a feast for their new cheif. There were all sorts of food for both Gorons and Hylains, then afterwards, they'd all head to their beds. Lily didn't feel like eating, or sleeping for that matter.

She went outside onto the mountain and sat on the egde of the cliff, watching the half moon as it shined down across the land.

'How long can I keep lying to him?' Lily asked herself, 'How can I even continue to lie, when I know how much it'll hurt him?'

"Lily?" a voice asked. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Yara." Lily said, looking at the yellow fairy.

"That tear, looks more then nothing."

Lily whipped a tear from her eye, but said nothing.

"What are you doing out here?" Yara asked.

"Well..." Lily began to say. She looked up towards the moon again and saw three woman floating in the air.

One had dark skin, flowing flame-like hair and a red and purple dress on. The next, and lighter skin, short green hair and a green and yellow dress on. The last had the lightest skin, long blue hair and she wore a blue, teal and gold dress.

The three woman were floating towards Lily, each watching her, almost as if they were waiting for her to speak first. But then three voices began to speak to her in her mind.

_The time will come..._

_When the one you love..._

_Shall meet his end..._

_To two others like you..._

_Once, Hylain Knights..._

_Now outcasts and theives..._

_They have searched for you..._

_For many years..._

_And will protect to you to their death..._

_'Who are you?' Lily asked in her head._

_We cannot say..._

_Unless you know..._

_For you do..._

_In a way you know the truth of your past..._

_'What do you mean?'_

_Watch over him..._

_For he might one second be right beside..._

_And the next he is gone..._

A strange picture grew in Lily's mind. Two men, both stabbing a third man, while a young girl yelled at the two boys to stop.

Lily put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Tears ran down Lily's face as the picture became clearer.

The girl was herself. The boy that had been stabbed was Link. The two men who had been stabing Link were the two most unexpected people Lily could have guessed; Randy and Nathen.

'_No...! They...They died! They died three years ago!'_

_Do you truly know that they died...?_

_Ganondorf could have been simply taken them captive..._

_In order to make the army back off..._

_Then the evil would take control of the land..._

_And leave your friends to die..._

_'But...They didn't did they?'_

_No, they didn't..._

_'Where are they? When can I see them?'_

_In time you shall meet them..._

_When darkness has almost won..._

_And your only hope..._

_Is to run..._

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

The three woman faded away into the violet sky of dawn. Lily still looked out across the land of Hyrule. Something caught her eye as the sun rose above the forest.

"Yara, what is that?" Lily asked, pointing to a large amount of clouds gathered above Zora's Domain. "Rain clouds?"

"No...Those are snow clouds!" Yara replied.

"Snow?" Lily asked. "How could it snow? Winter isn't for another three months."

"I don't know...It might be the curse of the third temple!"

"If it's gotten that far in it's curse, we'd better hurry!"

Lily got to her feet and back into the city. She found Link and Link the Goron, talking about what they'd do if they got their hands on Ganondorf's sorry (Well you know what I mean.)

"Link, we need to go!" Lily exclaimed. "I think Zora's Domain has been cursed!"

"What!" Link asked, getting to his feet. "But...But what about Ruto!"

"Well I can't tell from the cliff, now can I?"

"Link, I'm sorry but we've got to go."

"To save another race of Hyrule from being destroyed?" the Goron asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you off."

The three of them walked out of the city and to the cliff. Lily had been given a bag of food and water, from the shop keeper and she had it slung over her shoulder.

"Will you come to visit?" the goron asked, as Link and Lily said their good-byes.

"We'll try to come back soon." Lily said.

"See you all later!" Link exclaimed, as he and Lily walked down the path to the foot of the mountain.

They ran down the mountain path, dogding all the rocks and monsters along the way. They went through Kakariko Village, raced down the stairs and began heading up stream.

They followed the stream to the wooden brigde, where they stopped for a mometn to rest. Lily looked towards the clouds and found snow was falling from the sky.

"Snow." Lily sighed, "Oh, now that I think about it, I'm really cold."

"Your shivering, Lily!" Yara exclaimed, "You should change out of the red tunic."

"So I can freeze even more with the green one? Thanks but no thanks."

"It is cold though." Link pointed out. "I can see my breathe."

"Then we'd better hurry inside the waterfall."

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

They continued along the path, jumping and leaping as the went to keep themselves from freezing. At the top Link played Zelda's Lullaby and the waterfall split open.

Lily leaped across the gap and rolled into the cave. Link came right behind her, and as the two fairies came through, the water shut closed.

"Come on." Link said. "We can find a fire."

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

They entered into Zora's Domain, and Lily gasped at the sight of it. All the water in the wonderful place had become a frozen wasteland. Not a Zora could be seen, not a torch was lit, and even the beautiful waterfall was frozen.

"T-this is horrible!" Link choked on the words. "How could this have happened?"

'No! It wasn't supposed to be like this!' Lily thought in her head. She leaped down from the cliff and smashed onto the ice, in an attemped to break it. It didn't even crack though.

"No!" Lily shouted, taking out the Megaton Hammer and smashing it into the thick ice. "Why won't it crack!"

"Lily!" Link exclaimed, "Calm down!"

"How can I calm down when the whole of the Zora race is frozen under a sheet of ice!"

Link looked taken a back. She hadn't spoken to him that way since they were toddlers fighting over a toy. Lily looked directly up at Link.

"I'm sorry, Link..." Lily sighed, "I shouldn't be taking this anger out on you."

"That's okay..." Link said. "I'm sure that you have a good reason for it..."

'No. I don't.' she thought to herself

"Come on, we'd better try to find someone." Link said.

They walked up the ramp into King Zora's throne room. Sitting on the throne was the King of the Zora's, frozen in a block of red ice.

"Yara, Navi what do you two make of this?" Link asked the fairies.

"Red ice..." Navi sighed.

"It can only be melted by blue fire." Yara said.

"Where do you find blue fire?" Lily asked.

"In the Ice Cavern."

"Which is where?"

"In Zora's Fountain, right after the stone platform where Lord Jabu-Jabu would swim."

"Then we'll go to the Ice Carvern!" Link exclaimed, running up the path and towards the enterance to the Zora's Fountain. "Come on, Lily!"


	31. The Ice Cavern, Part 1

They walked out of Zora's Domain and entered the Zora's Fountian. Lily found that all of the water outside the Zora city, hadn't frozen over.

'Maybe some of the Zora managed to escape from the city before it froze.' she thought to herself, as she and Link approched the stone platform.

As they stepped onto the platform, Lily's hope went out like a light. Lord Jabu-Jabu was nowhere to be seen, and the deepest part of the fountian had many ice platforms floating in the icey water.

"Come on!" Link said, running towards the egde of the platform.

"Link, wait!" Lily exclaimed. "You can't make that jump!"

Link leaped and fell onto the one of the ice platforms. He slid across and fell into the water.

"Oh no!" Navi gasped, "Lily! Help him!"

* * *

Lily droped her gear, grabbed the hookshot from her pack and dived into the water. She could see Link had hit his head and was now unconsious. She swam towards him, held him tightly and shot the hookshot into the side of the stone platform.

She got Link out of the water, and rapidly tried to remember what the doctor in the castle had taught her about drowning victems.

'It was...umm...mouth-to-mouth to get the water out, then get them next to a fire.' she thought in her head.

"Yara, Navi I need you to find some wood." she said outloud. "Some dry wood."

The two fairies flew off, and Lily began to do mouth-to-mouth.

(Yeah, I know what your thinking. Just be happy I'm not putting this into detail!)

* * *

She sucked out a good bit of water before Link coughed the rest out. He started breathing again, but he was still out of sorts.

Yara and Navi came back with a nice pile of wood. Lily started a fire, put Link near enough for him to warm up, warmed herself, then she picked up her gear again.

"Lily?" Yara asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get the blue fire." Lily replied, making sure she had empty bottles. "I need you and Navi to stay here and look after Link."

"But I'm you fairy companion! I can't just-"

"Yes, you can. Because I told you to. I'll come back as soon as I can."

Without another word, Lily turned and leaped lightly to the ice. She landed but didn't slide to much. She made her way across the ice path and soon came to the last one that led into a cave.

* * *

Link slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up into the cloudy sky. He turned his head to see Yara and Navi were talking.

"Navi, Yara." he choked.

"Link!" Navi exclaimed, floating above him. "Are you okay?"

"I guess...What happened?"

"You fell into the ice water and hit your head."

"Lily saved you, got the water out of you, started a fire then she left." Yara sighed.

"Lily left?" Link exclaimed, sitting up. "Where'd she go!"

"She went to find the blue fire."

"By herself? And you let her go!"

"What choice did I have? I'm her companion not her guardian!"

"Well, I'm fine now so go after her!"

"I can't..."

"Why?"

"I can't take orders from you."

"Navi, will you go and find Lily?"

"In place of Yara going, you want me to go?" the blue fairy asked.

"If you don't mind..."

"Okay...but you owe me big time for this!"

Navi flew towards the mouth of a cave and her blue light faded away in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily was dogding attacks from different ice creatures. She ran through the cave, narrowly missing the ice breath of the monsters.

Lily came to a large room. The door forwards was locked by a iron gate.

Silver rupees were lying on the ground around the room, and some were under the spining blades of a strange ice windmill that was stuck into the floor.

"Lily!" a voice beind her called.

Lily turned and found Navi flying towards her.

"Navi? I thought I told you to stay with Link." Lily sighed.

"You did, but he came around and ordered me to come after you."

"Well, your here now, and could use the help."

"That's what I'm here for!"

"Will those spining blades do some damage to me?"

"Some? If you got by one fo those in your stomach you'd die!"

"Crap."

"I can get those rupees though."

"Would you?"

"Sure!"

The fairy flew down below the blades and grabbed the two rupees. She came back and handed them to Lily.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"Now for the others..."


	32. The Ice Cavern, Part 2

"Come on, Lily!" Link moaned. "What's taking you so long?"

Link sat on the stone platform, waiting for Lily to return with the blue fire. It had been almost an hour since Lily went in, and twenty minutes since Navi went after her.

"Maybe, they got held up." Yara suggested, flying around Link's head. "You never know! They could have gotten it and be coming back right now-"

"And being frozen in thick ice."

"You've got to think happy thoughts, Link! Don't let the negitive side of your heart let you down!"

"And since when have _you _been giving _good_ advice?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

* * *

Lily and Navi were not however, being frozen in thick ice. They were infact going down a ice staircase into a large room. All around the room, there were ice platforms, and in the center of the room in a strange, large, white lamp where blue flames waved in and out of sight. 

"Is that the blue fire?" Lily asked Navi.

"Yeah." Navi laughed. "If we don't hurry, Link will start to panic and- Ice Keece!"

Lily whipped around to see a black bat with blue smoke forming around it, flying right at her. She didn't have time to move. The Keece rammed into her.

For a moment, she couldn't see, hear, or even feel anything. Then her senses came back to her and she fell to the ground. She shoke violently, trying to warm her body up.

"Lily!" Navi gasped. "Your lips, arms and legs are turning blue!"

"G-g-g-e-t-t L-L-L-Lin-k-k-k." Lily spattered, "H-h-h-urr-y!"

Navi floated there for a moment, stunded, then she flew at top speed back the way they had gone. Lily tried rolling up into a ball, but she soon grew tired, and had to let herself stretch out.

Her eyelids began to grow heavy. She tried to keep her eyes open, but even that soon make her weak. She closed her eyes, waiting for Navi to come back with Link and Yara.

* * *

"Link!" a voice behind Link exclaimed. "Help!" 

"Navi?" Yara asked.

"Lily's in trouble!" the blue fairy gasped, flying towards them. "She need you help, now!"

"What happened!" Link coughed.

"There's no time!"

Link got all his gear together and slowly began to make his way across the ice platforms. He came to a cave, that Navi and Yara flew right into. He leaped into the mouth of the cave and ran after the two fairies.

Lily found that she wasn't getting any better, but she was growing more and more tired. She tried to crawl to the snow near the foot of the stairs, but with no luck.

As soon as she started moving, the Ice Keece spotted her and began ramming into her and freezing her in an icey tomb. Lily wasn't frozen any longer, but she couldn't move at all, and she wasn't even sure if she was still alive.

She couldn't move anything, not even her eyes. She heard something from the top of the stairs. Some snow fell into her sight, as well as a large brown boot.

"Lily!" Link gasped. "No! You can't die on me!"

* * *

Lily heard the sound a few arrows flying into the air and hitting the ice walls behind her. Link lifted Lily up and pulled her onto the snow. 

"Lily, come on!" Link moaned, "Give me a sign! Anything!"

Lily could do nothing, but just stare towards the ceiling. She thought for a moment, then she managed to make a low moaning sound.

"She's still alive!" Yara exclaimed, "You've got to do something for her!"

"B-l-u-e f-i-r-e..." Lily moaned.

"What did she say?" Link asked.

"I don't know..." Yara sighed.

"N-a-v-i i-s b-l-u-e. L-o-o-k f-o-r s-o-m-e-t-h-i-n-g b-l-u-e." Lily moaned.

"I got Navi...and something blue..."

"Well, I'm blue...but Navi something blue doesn't make sense." Navi sighed.

"Do you think she might mean, Navi needs to _look_ for something blue?" Link asked.

"Y-e-s!" Lily moaned.

"I was right!"

Link ran out of Lily's sight, then a few moments later, he came back with a bottle full of blue flames.

"What do I do with this?" he asked.

"You...uh..." Navi ponded. "I'm not really sure."

"You pour it on her!" Yara sighed.

"W-h-a-t!" Lily moaned.

"Sorry, Lily." Link sighed, "But it might be the only way..."

Link pulled the top off the bottle and poured the flames out. Lily was still numb so she felt warmth, but no pain. A few seconds later the fire faded away, and Lily could could feel her body warming up again.

She pushed herself up and leaned her back against the wall.

"Lily, are you better now?" Link asked.

"I...I think so..." she gasped. "Being frozen...isn't much fun. Don't do it."

"I'll get some more blue fire."

"Get as much as you can, and take my bottles too."

"Alright."

* * *

Link pulled Lily's bottles from her bag and he ran back up to the blue fire. He came back a moment later and put all of Lily's bottles back in the bag. 

"Do you think you can walk?" Link asked.

"I might." Lily said, getting to her feet. "I'll be slow, but I can."

They made their way back out of the cave. Lily had a little trouble getting past the monsters, but she kept going.

They came out of the cave, and Lily wasn't sure if she could make it across the ice platforms.

"What do we do then?" Link asked. "I mean I can't just leave you here alone. You might slip into the water!"

"Do you have a better idea?" Lily asked.

"No..."

"I don't think I can land on the platforms." Lily explained, "And I don't think I can swim that bit of water over there without drowning myself. You go ahead, I'll wait here."

"Okay...But I'm coming right back."

"Okay."

Link dived into the icey water and he swam across the little bit of deep water. He pulled himself into the shallows then he and Navi went inside Zora's Domain.

"He'll be okay." Yara laughed. "He won't be drowning anymore!"

"It's not him drowning that's worrying me..." Lily sighed.

"Then what is?"

"You know...about the past seven years."

"Oh...Your worried about how he'll react when you tell him."

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry too much. Then you won't be able to do anything for fear of blurting it out."

"Wait, did you just give me good advice?"

"What's with you two!"

"Huh?"

"Link asked me the same thing!"

* * *

Link and Navi entered Zora's Domain and found the Zora King was still frozen in the red ice. Link got as close as he dared, then he opened a bottle and tossed the blue flames at the ice. 

The ice rapidly melted away, and Link quickly leaped off the legde and landed on the platfrom in the middle of the room. King Zora looked around as the rest of the ice melted off him.

"King Zora, are you alright?" Link asked, bowing to the zora. "You were frozen in red ice, but I melted the ice with the blue fire in the Ice cavern."

"I was frozen?" the king exclaimed. "What...What about Ruto? My dear, dear Princess Ruto..."

"I'm not sure if she was frozen under the ice or not...I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Are all the Zora's...frozen?"

"Except for you, yes."

"Then I can't send out any search parties for Ruto, either..."

"Sir, if I may, I'd like to find Ruto, and bring her back as I had seven years ago with my sister."

"Hm...Very well, Link. You and your sister shall go in search of my missing daughter...You can't breathe under water can you?"

"No, Your Majesty, my sister and I cannot."

"Then you may have these garments, they will be very helpful to you."

The Zora King handed Link two tunics. Both were blue, but one was long then the other.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Link said, getting to his feet and running back up the stairs.

* * *

He and Navi went back out into Zora's Fountian. Link walked towards the shallow water and found that Lily and Yara were on the stairs of the platform. 

"How'd you get over here?" he asked.

"I _can_ swim you know." Lily replied, crossing her arms.

"The King gave me some tunics." Link handed the longer tunic to Lily. "I'm not sure if that's the right size for you or not."

In a flash of light, Link and Lily had changed from the red tunics to the blue ones. Link's tunic was the right size, but Lily's was more of a dress then a tunic.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Lily moaned. "I can't wear a dress on an adventure!"

"Then make it shorter."

Lily rolled her eyes. She took out her sword and cut the dress shorter so it was tunic. She put her sword back and they made their way back into the Ice Cavern.

* * *

**My comp was nice to me today so I can update! Yes, I did try and kill Lily, but this won't happen again...or will it?...More to come soon!**


	33. The Sage of the Water Temple, Part 1

They came back through the cave into the room where the spinning blades were. Lily made her way to one of the red ice walls. She took out one of her bottles and poured the blue flames over the ice.

The ice melted away and the path forward became clear. Link came up beside her, and looked down the ice hallway.

"Are you sure that this is the right path?" he asked. "It doesn't look very save..."

"It's no saver then the other path." Lily replied, walking down the corridor of ice. "In any case, we should go down here first, since it's already cleared."

The walked along the path, avoiding all the icicles that fell from the ceiling. They came to the end of the long maze of tunnels, and found a single door blocked off by a wall of red ice.

Link threw some blue fire into the ice, and it melted away, clearing the path. They walked into the next room and Lily found herself in the most amazing place. The walls were black, but there were blue and purple and pink diamond shaped icicles.

If she just stared into one of them long enough, it seemed to glow and shine like a star, and call out to her. But the beauty only lasted a few seconds. As she stood looking around the room, two white Wolfos leaped out of the snowy floor. The door behind them closed and locked.

"Why don't they just leave us to do our work?" Link hissed, taking out the Master Sword.

"Come on, now that would just be too easy for us." Lily replied, also taking out her sword.

The battle didn't last long. Just a few quick slashes, and the Wolfos both faded away into nothing. As the last of the wild dogs' vanished, a large treasure chest appeared behind them.

Link opened the lid and pulled out what looked like two pairs of Kokiri boots, except they had a metal shell around them.

"Iron boots?" Lily sighed, "What do we do with these? Drown ourselves?"

"No. They can be used in a windy situation." Yara said.

"Huh?" Navi said, turning towards the locked door. "Sheik! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you've heard already, that the Zora people were frozen under a thick sheet of ice." Sheik said. "The one below our feet, to be exact."

"All of the Zora are frozen in the ice below us!" Yara exclaimed.

"Except for two of them."

"We know that King Zora wasn't brought here...So who is the second?" Link asked.

"The Zora princess, Ruto. I saved her from the ice before it completly sealed. Then she left in search of the Water Temple."

"What? By herself? Why?"

"She said that she was going to save her people, and that nothing would stop her."

"That's not making me feel any better, you know."

"If you are ready and have courage enough to save the Zora people, then I shall teach you the melody to enter the Water Temple."

"Please, continue." Lily said.

"Time passes, people move...Like a river's flow, it never ends..." Sheik sighed, "A childish mind will turn to noble ambition...Young love into deep affection...The clear water's surface reflects growth...Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."

Sheik took out his golden harp and played a sweet melody. Likewise Link and Lily took out their ocarinas and played the song back.

"Link, Lily...We shall meet again." Sheik said. Then in a flash of light, he was gone.

"The door is still locked..." Navi said, looking towards the door. "We're stuck here!"

"No, we're not!" Yara laughed, flying behind the treasure chest, "Come and look at this!"

They came over and found that there was a tunnel, full of water that seemed big enough to let them pass one at a time.

"We can't breathe for very long..." Link sighed. "And we can't keep outselves near the floor long enough...Maybe if we-Lily!"

Lily had leaped into the water with her pair of Iron boots on. She sank to the floor of the tunnel and looked up towards Link. She waved and walked down the passage.

A moment later, Link, Navi and Yara were coming right behind her out of the water. Lily pulled off the boots and pushed them into her already stuffed bag.

"Never do that again!" Navi gasped. "I could have drowned!"

"But, you didn't." Yara pointed out. "Come on, we should get moving if we want to save the Zora."

They left the Ice Cavern and Link warped them to the island in the middle of Lake Hylia. They stood on the top of a gray stone platform, where the drawing of a water flower was.

Lily looked around the grand lake, stunded at the damage she saw. All the water in the lake was gone, except for a little bit that was in the deepest parts of the area. The soil that had once been covered by water, was now so dry that if any sort of flame touched it, the whole place would go up in fire.

"The temple is here?" Link asked, looking around, "I don't see anything..."

"That's because we gotta go and find the doorway." Lily said. She turned and ran to the egde of the island and slowly made her way down the water.

She put on her Iron boots and leaped into the water. She sank quickly to the bottom, and after looking around a moment or two, she found a large iron gate standing before her.

Link came up beside her and she motioned to the door. He nodded, then took out his hookshot and shot at something above them. As the chain and hook came back to him, the iron gate opened. They walked inside the temple, took off the boots and pulled themselves from the water, onto dry stone.

"Did we make it inside?" Link asked.

"I think so." Lily said, walking deeper into the temple. "Don't bother taking off those boots though."

"Why?"

"We got ourselves alot of underwater walking."

The temple was more of a tower, that had been made inside the island of Lake Hylia. In the center of the room was a black and blue tower, with a path going all the way around it. At the egde of the platfrom to the path in the center of the room was water.

Lily looked down into the water to see how far it went down, which she concluded was somewhere around fifty feet deep.

"Just hope that there's an air pocket somewhere down there." Yara said to Navi, who had begun to glow purple instead of blue.

"But I don't like the water!" Navi exclaimed, "And I have had just about enough of your answers to my problems!"

"Just trying to help..."

"Come on, you two!" Lily protested. "We gotta get going or whatever has taken all the water will get Ruto too!"

"Wait as second, your concerned about Ruto?" Link asked. "You should be more concerned about us!"

"We can handle danger though!" Lily exclaimed, "Ruto, can't do a thing without help!"

Without another word, Lily dived into the water and sank to the floor. She looked around, and walked towards a tunnel leading towards the east side of the temple.

She wasn't in the mood to talk with Link, if he was more concerned for his own well-being rather then the life of the last unfrozen Zora.

Even thought Lily had never gotten along with Ruto, or any of the Zora for that matter, she still had to help.

She walked down the tunnel and came to a new room, where standing before her was a young Zora. Her dark blue eyes glowed as Lily walked into the room.

"Lily?" the Zora asked.

Lily couldn't talk underwater so she nodded.

"You don't know how to talk underwater do you?"

Lily shook her head, as Link came into the room.

"Come on! You can do it! Just work hard on it!"

"Like this?" Lily said.

"Yes, that's it!"

"What are you doing here, Ruto?"

"I want to save my people! But I can't do it alone...Will you help me?"

"We will!" Link exclaimed.

"Wait a second...Link?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"My, my, you've gotten handsome. I'm glad I picked you to be my fiancée."

"M...Me too..." Link choked on the words.

"Link, Lily in this temple there are three different places to change the water level. Come on! I'll show you the first one!"

Ruto began to float upwards. Lily slipped off her boots and swam after the Zora. She broke through the surface of the water and found that the Zora Princess was nowhere in sight.

"Dang...Where'd she go now?" Lily sighed, pulling herself from the water. "That good for nothing, self-righteous fish! She left us!"

Link came out of the water as well. He looked around the walls and nodded to the wall to the left. It was the symbol of the Royal Hylian Family.

"Could this be what Ruto was talking about before?" Yara asked.

"Could be..." Lily replied, taking out her black instrument. She played Zelda's Lullaby and as they stood there waiting, the water began to sink to the bottom of the room.

"Well, I guess we found it." Navi laughed.

**Sorry it's taken so long to update! I had to put the last bit of the Ice Cavern and the first bit of the Water Temple togther, so that made it harder to update. Plz review!**


	34. The Sage of the Water Temple, Part 2

**Warning! The Water Temple chapters don't have as much detail as I would like. My game crashed on me so I have to go through the remaining part of the story with a file that I have completed the game on. Most of the rest of the story shall be done from my pure memory!**

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...**  
**

Lily turned away from the opening in the floor, and found a door infront of her. She walked over to it and walked into the next room, with Link right behind her.

As they entered into the small room, Lily caught sight of four rocks sitting in the center of the room. As soon as the door closed, and locked behind Link and Lily, the rocks became spiked, metal balls.

"Watch out!" Yara exclaimed, "If one of those Spikes touches you, you'll be badly hurt!"

"Shoot them with your hookshots when they retract their spikes!" Navi added.

Lily pulled out her hookshot and aimed it at the Spike that was coming towards her. It pulled it's spikes back into it rock body, and she let the loaded chain fly. The Spike rolled a little farther away and crumbled to pieces.

Lily took out a second, as Link took out the other two. Lily turned around to face the center of the room, and found a treasure chest waiting for them.

Link walked over to it, pulled the lid up, and pulled out a dungeon map.

"Another map..." Lily sighed. "I'm tired of all these maps."

"Well, this temple doesn't look to be big." Link said, looking over the map. "It's smaller then the Forest Temple, that's for sure."

"The door is unlocked." Navi said, floating near the door. "Let's get out of here before anymore Spikes come looking for us!"

They left the room and started to climb down to the bottom of the opened floor. Lily came to the floor first and she looked around at the two torches in the corner of the room, that waited to be lit.

"Let's try to light these torches." Link suggested. "It might open this door."

True enough, there was a second door infront of them, but it was locked. Lily walked to the other corner, across from one of the torches. She took out her bow and an arrow and shot it through the lit torch in the center of the room.

The arrow flew through the orange flames, and hit the torch across from her. The torch began to burn and crackle. Link did the same thing to the second torch, which also become lit, and the door forward unlocked.

"Come on." Yara said, floating next to the door.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

Link and Lily walked into the next room. Three clam shells sat in the center of the room. Lily thought that leaving shells in a temple was rather disrespectful to the Water Sage, but then she thought, that maybe they weren't really clam shells.

Link took a step forward, and the shells turned on him. Lily leaped between the strange shells and Link, and she held the creatures back with her shield.

"Shell Blades!" Navi gasped.

"Hit the internal muscle!" Yara exclaimed, "That's the weak point!"

"And how do I find the internal muscle!" Lily exclaimed.

One of the clams opened it's shell to show a long piece of flesh, linking the top and bottom of the shell together.

Lily pulled out her hookshot and shot at the flesh. The Shell Blade fell apart and vanished into green flames.

Link shot the other two Shell Blades. As the last dissappeared, something fell out of it's mouth. Lily picked it up, and found that it was a silver key.

"We can go to a locked door now." Lily said, standing up. "Let's go."

They made their way slowly back from the bottom of the tower, to the top of the tower, changing the water level as they went. Eventually, they found enough silver keys in the temple to continue into the west room on the highest level.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

They entered the room and found that a waterfall fell from the other side of the room, into an endless pit at the bottom of the chamber.

"How do we get across that!" Lily exclaimed. This was the first time in a while that she was blocked by a puzzle, but she didn't have a clue how to even do this one. "There is no way we can get across that without one of us falling into that pit!"

"Cheer up!" Link laughed, "At least we don't have a bunch of monsters trying to kill us while we're doing this?"

"Hey look!" Navi exclaimed, "There are floating platforms that aren't being sucked under the water. And they have targets on them!"

"Targets?" Link and Lily asked, turning to look at the platforms.

"She's right!" Yara exclaimed, "You can use your hookshots to get across!"

"I'll go first then." Link said, taking out his hookshot.

He aimed for the target, let the spring loaded chain fly and he flew through the air to the platform. He aimed for the one above, and the next, and the next until he had gotten to the door above the waterfall.

"Come on Lily!" he yelled, "It's not so hard!"

"Easy for him to say." Lily mumbled, as she aimed her hookshot for the platform.

Lily made it up to the door, then they went into the next room, and after figuring out the puzzle there, they stopped to rest before going on into the next room.

"Do you have any food in that bag?" Link asked. "I'm starving!"

"I think I've got some meat...Here it is." Lily said, pulling out the bag that the Gorons had given them before they left. "Let's see what we've got."

She took out all of the food, finding tons of different dishes in the bag. There was Keese cake, Lava soup, Dragon meat and five bottles of good drinking water.

"The Gorons' must think that we're too thin or something." Lily laughed, eating a piece of the black and red cake. "It's pretty good though."

Link was about to reply, when Lily held her hand up to silence him. She thought that she had heard something, like a door opening. She crawled to the egde of the platform that they were on, which was far above the rest of the room.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

She could see two men, about her age, one was blonde, the other had brown hair, and floating around their heads was a purple fairy.

Both men wore torn blue tunics, and both were taking off a pair of iron boots. They each put on a pair of old brown boots, and as Lily watched, the two looked up at her.

Lily leaped out of sight, and ran back to Link.

"Hurry!" she hissed, "There are two men here!"

"What!" Link whispered. "But I thought we were the only ones who could get into the temple!"

"They both have blue tunics, and they both have iron boots. Now come on!"

They packed the food back into Lily's bag in a hurry, then they rushed into the next room. As the door shut behind them, it locked as well.

They stood in a large area, all though it wasn't a real room, more of a meadow of shallow water. In the center of the area, was a small island that rest a few feet above the water, and in the center of the sandy island, was a black tree.

"Uh, where are we?" Yara asked, "This doesn't look like the Water Temple."

"But it is!" Lily said, putting her hand out to where the wall should be. "Look, I can feel the stone wall!"

"So you've come at last." a voice said, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now."

"Who's there?" Link yelled, taking out his sword and shield. "Show yourself!"

"Oh, come now." a second voice said, "Just becasue you told us to come out, doesn't mean that we will."

'Wait, that's the voice of that girl from the Fire Temple!' Lily thought to herself, also taking out her sword and shield.

Lily took a step forward into the water. She looked down at her reflection, almost as if she had seen it for the first time. She shook her head and walked onto the island in the center of the room.

She found nobody on the other side of the tree, or near the other door. She walked to the door and the girl's voice laughed at her.

"I am free!" she laughed, "Look back into the water, and see the darkness you have set lose!"

Lily was puzzled, then she looked into the water and gasped. Her reflection was gone. She whirled around to see that the girl was standing next to the tree, holding a black hilted sword in her left hand, and a red shield in her right.

"Lily?" Link asked, walking towards his sister, "What is it?"

"Stay back Link!" Lily exclaimed. But it was too late, Link had stepped onto the island as well.

"Yes!" the first voice exclaimed. "Now I shall take what should be mine!"

A figure appeared next to the girl. He look just like Link, except he was completly black, except for his red eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that this one whole area isn't big enough for the four of us to fight." the girl said, "So I'll take Lily somewhere."

The girl and Lily vanished along with Yara.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

"Lily!" Link yelled, then he turned to his shadow. "Where did that witch take my sister!"

"You must battle through your fears, before she'll come back." the shadow replied. "Now draw your blade, and we shall see which of us should have the liberty of freedom!"

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

Lily looked around. She was standing in the center of a village. But it wasn't a good place to be. All the buildings were buring in flames, and on the top of a hill was a mansion that was also burning.

People ran past her, either screaming in fear or coughing for fresh air. As she stood there, the girl appeared before her.

"Soon, we shall see if you have the guts to keep fighting." the girl hissed. "To see if you still have any of the training from your knighthood!"

"I'd much rather stick my sword through your neck and be done with you!" Lily hissed.

Lily leaped at the girl, who easily blocked the attack. Lily fell to the ground and rolled to one side as the girl struck Lily's side. She stood up, feeling the blood soaking into her tunic. She and the girl continued to fight.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

During the fight, either they would hit each others swords, or Lily would get hit, causing her to bleed more and more.

_'You can't keep me out forever!'_

_'Get out of my head!'_

_'Ha! You can't tell me what to do now that I'm free!'_

_'I'll never let you take over my body!'_

_'You don't have much choice now do you?'_

Lily soon become so exhausted, that she collapsed and let go of her sword.

"All word, no strength!" the girl laughed. "Looks like you're giving up!"

"What would you have me do!" Lily gasped. "What do I have to do to for you to go and burn in heck!"

"You must give up and let me take over your body."

"So you can fill all the world with you darkness?"

"Just, let me into her soul for a moment, and I can take away all your pain!"

"Take it away?"

"Yes, so that you would have nothing to fear, nothing to harm you and nothing that take away your peace."

"Just, open the door, I'll do the rest." She continued, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Just open the door."

"If you were the real me," Lily sighed. "You should have known that I don't give up without a good fight."

Fire surrounded Lily, protecting her for a moment. The girl burst into flames, then as the flames died away, the girl glared at Lily as she vanished.

"This is not the last of me." she gasped. "You can't defeat your dark side forever."

The shadow crumbled to pieces, and Lily found herself back in the Water Temple. She leaned her back against the tree, gasping for air.

She looked to see that Link had defeat his own shadow. Link ran over to Lily and tried to see if she was hurt.

The doors unlocked and one of them opened. The two men walked in with the purple fairy right behind them.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

"You!" the one with brown hair hissed, pointing the tip of his green hilted sword at Link. "Step away from her!"

"Wha-? Who do you think you are?" Link asked, standing up, holding the master sword up, ready for another fight.

"We're more important then you are!" the blonde hissed, holding his gold hilted sword up. "Step away from her, so we may fight!"

"Why should I have to fight you?"

"Because you kidnapped her!"

'Kidnapped..?' Lily thought. 'Wait a second...'

"I didn't do anything to her!" Link protested.

"Yeah, right!" the first said. "Step away or we'll drag you away!"

Link stepped away from Lily, but he didn't let her out of his sight. Lily was watching the two men, waiting for any signs that might tell her who they were.

"Now," the blonde said. "Hold still."

The two men ran at Link, each with their sword the stab pose.

"Sir Randy! Sir Nathen! STOP!" Lily yelled.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

The two men stopped dead in their tracks. They stared at Lily in shock and wonder. Then they stepped towards her.

"How do you know who we are?" Nathen asked.

"You...don't remember me?" Lily asked.

"A...Adren?" Randy asked.

Lily smiled. Even though she wasn't called Adren anymore, she still knew that her friends remembered her. Randy and Nathen dropped their swords and ran to Lily.

"How did you escape from the city!" Nathen asked, "We heard in Karkariko that neither you or Dalton escaped!"

"I had a little help..." Lily laughed.

"From a Sheikah?" Randy asked.

"Named Sheik?" Nathen asked.

"How did you...Wait...That's how you survived isn't it?" Lily asked.

"So you had found out that we were dead?"

"Of course! The captain sent a letter to me the day after the camp was attacked, and he sent your old necklace too, Randy."

Lily held up the blue jewel, but Randy seemed confused. He pulled out the a light blue necklace from his pocket and he seemed to be telling her something.

"This is my sister's old necklace." Randy said, "I don't have any idea where that one came from, but it might be important."

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on!" Link asked, walking towards them.

"Stay back!" Nathen hissed at Link. "You have no right to keep Lady Adren here, you shadow creature!"

"Guys!" Lily sighed, "That's not a shadow creature! That's my brother I was searching for a few years back!"

"Huh!"

"And also, I've gone back to Lily."

"Adren? Lily? Searching for me a few years ago?" Link asked. "Tell me what's going on!"

"It's a little complicated..." Lily sighed. "So you three had better sit down cause it's gonna take a while to explain."

"First, let's get get out of this room." the purple fairy said. "The shadows could come back at any time."

They left the large room and entered into a smaller one. Lily sat down and leaned against the wall. The others sat around her, while the fairies were a little farther away speaking in the fairy language.

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

"Seven years ago, Link and I entered the Temple of Time with the three Spiritual Stones." Lily began, "We had been given the duty of opening the door to the Sacred Realm and getting the Triforce, before Ganondorf did."

"But as we opened the Door of Time, Ganondorf entered into the Temple as well. I told Link to run into the back chamber and draw out the Master Sword, and that I'd keep Ganondorf at bay."

"Little did I know, that when Link pulled out the Master Sword, that he would be sealed inside the Sacred Realm. All I could do was keep Ganondorf away from the the door into the land of the Goddesses."

"But he pulled me into the lands, and I was lost in the blinding light. I must have been knocked out, for when I woke up, I found myself in the castle dungeon. That's when I met Randy and Nathen and discovered that I was one year into the future."

"A few years passed and we became Knights of Hyrule, along with the other boys who had trained. I was put at the Temple of Time with Dalton to protect if from attacks and be there to support the people. Randy and Nathen were put at the front lines."

"A month later I got two letters. The first was from Randy, then second was from the captain of the guards, explaining Randy and Nathen's deaths and that the front line was going to attack the base directly. Along with the second letter was the sapphire necklace."

"I reported to the king, then on the way back a wave of demons attacked the castle and town. I ran back to the temple to see if Dalton was okay, but found that he wasn't even helping in the fight."

Lily paused for a moment, as she remembered that look on Dalton's face. That look of evil satisfaction.

"Dalton wasn't really Hylain. He wasn't even who he said he was." Lily continued. "He was Ganondorf in disguise. He grabed my hand and pulled me into the city where people were being killed in cold blood."

"I stabbed Ganondorf with my sword and I ran into the Temple, locked the doors and hid in the back chamber. Ganondorf came through the door, and as he came closer and closer I was getting weaker and weaker. Then all at once I was in the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"Saria was there along with Sheik, who had rescued me. Sheik told me that I had to train more, so he took me to the hiding place of the Sheikah. After I finished the training I came back to the Temple and found that Link had just come back from his stone grave."

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Link asked.

"I couldn't..." Lily sighed. "I thought that if I did, that you'd try to figure out how to go into the past and save me, which might change the out come of this time period."

"So, Dalton was Ganondorf..." Nathen whispered to Randy.

"I knew there was something weird about him." Randy replied.

"We can't just sit around here waiting for this all to go away though." Nathen said to Lily and Link. "And you two look like you could use some help."

"Help is good." Link said, turning to the fairies. "Who's the purple fairy?"

"His name is Tael." Randy said. "He said something about going to find two friends from Hyrule...And something about them saving him from Skullkid?"

"Who?" Lily asked. "Nevermind, it doesn't matter. At the moment all that matters is getting through this temple and saving the Zoras."


	35. The Sage of the Water Temple, Part 3

As Lily stood up, she noticed a treasure chest sitting on the other side of the room.

"Was that there before?" she asked, pointing to the chest.

"I'm not sure." Randy said, walking over to it. "Well, lets see what's inside."

He lifted the lid and pulled out four hookshots.

"More hookshots?" Link asked. "But Lily and I already have one hookshot each."

"Those aren't hookshots..." Lily said, taking one of them. "These are longshots."

"Longshots?"

"Yeah, they have more chain in them then the hookshots."

"Oh...So do we leave the ones we have here?"

"I guess."

Link and Lily placed their own hookshots into the chest, then Randy handed one to Link and one to Nathen.

"Where now?" Nathen asked, looking around. "I don't see any targets..."

"We could try using the Song of Time?" Link suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Lily said.

Link took out the blue ocarina and played the Song of Time. All of a sudden the place where Lily stood vanished.

"Nuts!" she exclaimed, gripping the egde of the large hole. "Oh, why was I standing right on top of it!"

"Lily!" all three of the boys exclaimed at once.

"I'm okay." she sighed. "I think I'll be alright if I-"

Almost as if what she had just said was a trigger word, her hands lost their grip on the stone and she fell into the room below.

She hit water with a loud splash. She could feel the bottom of the water filled room. She slipped into the Iron boots and looked around herself.

She was at the bottom of a river most likely. But down the river a little ways were vortexes. She noticed something red in the water. She looked at it, and found it to be blood.

'I must still be bleeding from the battle.' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I shou-Oof!'

Lily felt alot of weight hit her shoulders, forcing her to fall face down on the stone floor.

"Ow!" Lily yelled as best as she could.

"Sorry!" Link's voice came.

The weight came off her back, but then twice as much weight hit her again.

"Randy! Nathen! Get off me!" Lily coughed. "I can't breath!"

"You couldn't breath before underwater." Randy said.

The other two got off her, and she picked herself up.

"How are we gonna get past all of those?" Link asked nodding to the vortexes.

"We swim." Lily replied, taking off the boots and swiftly swiming around the vortex.

She got around the first, but then the second got hold of her. She put the boots on again, but the vortex was still sucking her in.

"Little help here!" she yelled, looking around.

She saw a target just a little farther away from her, and there was a legde below it. She rapidly took out the longshot and aimed at the target. The chain flew out and pulled Lily out of the water.

"Okay...Guys?" she said looking towards the water.

The others were just standing where she had left them. They were talking about something, and from the looks of it, it had to do with Lily.

She rolled her eyes and noticed that all three of the fairies had come up with her, instead of just Yara.

"Shouldn't you two be down there?" Lily asked the blue and purple fairies.

"We would," Navi said. "But those guys just want to argue and they weren't paying any attention to you leaving so..."

"We decided to go up with you and Yara." Tael finished.

"Ah, well then I'll have to wait for them to stop arguing so feel free to hide in my bag."

Lily noticed a pot near her feet. She stuck her hand inside and flet something. She grabbed it and pulled out a healing fairy.

Lily let the fairy go and it healed all of her wounds. Lily sat on the floor and waited for the others.

"How long has it been now?" Lily asked Yara.

"I"m not sure...at least another hour." Yara replied.

"Great."

Lily looked up to see that the others were finally coming out of the water. They each pulled themselves from the water, each looking rather angry about something.

"You guys okay?" Lily asked.

"Fine." all three replied with a bitter voice.

Lily looked towards the other wall and leaped over the water. She landed safly on the other side, but only by a few inches.

"There's a switch." Lily said, spotting the yellow target. "It might open this door infront of us."

Lily pulled out her bow and an arrow and shot the target. The wooden door opened, showing a small treasure chest to they could use as a target for the longshots.

Lily quickly aimed the longshot at the box and let the chain fly. It hooked onto the box and Lily flew into a small hallway just as the door closed behind her.

"Come on!" Lily yelled, looking through the cracks in the door. "It's not that hard!"

Navi and Tael flew through the crack to help the others. Yara stayed where she was, not sure if she help or keep with Lily.

The door opened and Nathen flew into the hall. The door closed, then opened again to let Randy through. Lily waited for the door to open. It did and Lily gasped at what she say.

A swirling arm of compacted water wrapped itself around Link and was squeezing him tightly. Lily leaped into the water, and tried to stab the arm.

Out of no where, a second arm threw Lily out of the water. Lily flew into a wall and hit her head. She fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

"Lily! Wake up!"

Lily opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that Randy and Nathen were watching her through the cracks in the door.

"Oh, my head..." Lily gasped, feeling the large bump on her head.

"Lily, you okay?" Randy asked.

"Other then feeling like I've got a broken skull, fine."

Lily sat up and looked around in the room.

"L-Link?" she asked.

"The monster took him..." Nathen sighed.

"W-what!"

'I was supposed to watch him...Oh gosh, I should have been more careful!' Lily hissed in her mind.

"Lily, if we can defeat the monster in the temple, Link will go free." Yara said, poping out of nowhere and nearly making Lily fall into a vortex.

"Come on, Lily." Nathen said, "The sooner we find the monster, the sooner we can get on with this quest."


	36. The Sage of the Water Temple, Part 4

They made their way through the temple, solving puzzle after puzzle. They had found the gold key and were about to go into the finaly room, but Lily was still blaming herself for Link getting captured.

"Lily, come on." Yara said. "It's not that much farther..."

"But it's my fault in the first place..." Lily sighed.

"Stop hitting yourself and focus on the job at hand!" Randy exclaimed.

"Randy..." Lily said, looking at her friend. "You just sounded like the captain did, in our training."

"Well..." Randy said, his face growing slightly red. "It's one of the only things I ever got out of the training."

"You're right." Lily said, walking up to the large door. "I should just stay focused on defeating the monster."

Lily reached out to put the golden key into the lock, when the door suddenly burst open and Link flew out of the room, knocking Lily to the floor.

"Nice of you to drop in on me." Lily coughed. "What were you doing in there?"

"I'm not sure," Link said, helping Lily up. "One minute I was drowning, the next I'm flying into you."

"In any case," Nathen said. "We need to defeat the monster."

"He's right." Randy said. "If we want any hope in saving the Zora, we have to do this now."

Lily nodded, and turned to the door once again. She unlocked the door and the four of them walked into the room.

* * *

The room was made from the same blue-green stone that they had found all over the temple. Along the walls spikes stuck out as if they were to grab at something close to them.

In the middle of the room, with a pool of water, with four stone pillars rising up from the strange blue liquid.

"Come on." Lily said, leaping onto one of the platforms.

"Lily, be carefull!" Yara exclaimed, "That water doesn't look normal!"

As she leaped to the next, something flew out of the water, knocking Lily into the pool.

She looked around the pool and saw a red and green blob and goo zooming towards her. She swam up just as the creature tried to grab her.

She broke through the water and climbed out onto the floor. Looking around, she saw that the others were leaping in and out of the grasp of two long strands of compact water.

She got to her feet and ran to help them, as she appoarched, the water fell apart.

"Lily, are you okay?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, and I found the monster too." Lily replied. "We should-Woah!"

Lily fell face down to the ground and felt herself being pulled towards the water. Link grabed Lily's hands and pulled. Randy and Nathen tried to help as well, but they soon lost hold on Lily.

Link couldn't hold onto her for much longer either. Lily's hands were wet, so it made them slippery. Link lost his grip and Lily was dragged into the water.

Lily put on the iron boots, and sank to the bottom of the pool. She knew that the water couldn't form if she was inside of it, so she was save from it. The red and green blob on the other hand was still a problem.

Lily looked around the pool and found that the blob was no where to be seen. She walked around the bottom of the pool, to the far side and found herself facing a tall woman.

* * *

She was the woman in blue, that Lily had seen before on Death Mountain. The woman had a look on her face, of happiness and sadness at the same time.

_'Fate is a troublesome thing, isn't it?'_

_'I should be asking you the same question, Goddess of Time.'_

_'Please, you don't have to address me be my title. Nayru will do fine.'_

_'Why do you come to me? Why not my brother? He's the weilder of the Master Sword!'_

_'You still have so much to learn, my child. So much to learn about the fate of you and your brother...For you are someone completely different from what your brother sees you for.'_

Nayru vanished, leaving Lily to be puzzled about what the Goddess had meant. Lily shook her head.

'Maybe I was imaging things?' Lily thought. 'I mean, how could I be anything more then myself?'

As Lily stood there thinking, she noticed that the water was gone. She was standing in the empty pool, next to four heart shaped jewels.

"Lily!" Link's voice yelled. "Are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Lily called back, looking up to see Link, Randy and Nathen just above her.

The other three climbed down to where Lily was. They each took one of the heart shaped jewels, then they each walked into the blue portal that had appeared.

* * *

They were in the Chamber of Sages once again, but this time facing the blue platform. Randy and Nathen seemed to be somewhat used to the strange world.

Ruto appeared on the platform. Lily noticed that the Zora had a smile on her face, but it wasn't a smile of happiness, it was a smile to cover her pain.

"Link, you and Lily and...those other two, broke the curse of the Water Temple!" Ruto laughed. "I knew I picked the right man to be my husband!"

"Husband!" Randy and Nathen whispered to each other.

"The lake will fill once again with cold waters." Ruto sighed. "And Zora's Domain shall soon melt back to it's original life. On behalf of all the Zora, I thank you."

"It wasn't a problem, Ruto." Link said. "But..."

"Yes, I am the Sage of the Water Temple." Ruto said. "Which means that I can never be married..."

"Ruto-"

"No, Link, I'm sorry." Ruto cut him off. "I should have guessed that this would happen. A Hylain and a Zora could never become husband and wife. So, I am cutting off our engagement."

"But, as a reward for saving my people," Ruto continued. "I give you my enternal love."

Link was frozen with shock. This was a surprise, even though they had just cut off the 'engagement'.

"Wai-...I...You...Huh!" Link exclaimed.

"No, that is not what I am giving you." Ruto laughed. "I can't. It would go against my duty as the Sage of Water. But I want you to take this medallion...Take it...Take it respectfully!"

Ruto lifted her arms to the sky, and a blue medallion fell into Link's hand. It was blue with the symbol of water in one side.

"And, Link..." Ruto said. "I know that you are looking for Princess Zelda. Don't worry, you'll meet her soon. And If you see Sheik, tell him thank you for me?"

"We will." Link sighed, "Good-bye, Ruto."

* * *

In a flash of light, the four Hylains and the three fairies were standing on top of the island in the middle of Lake Hylia.

Lily saw Sheik standing just a little farther away from them. He was watching the water, as it quickly filled up the lake.

"The lake fills, and the evil is no more." Sheik said, turning to them. "You did it! You broke the curse!"

Lily ran to where Sheik was standing, and watched as the lake continued to fill.

"Sheik, Ruto wanted us to give you her thanks." Lily said.

"Did she?" Sheik asked, "Well, you must save Hyrule for her sake too. Right?"

"Yeah." Link said.

"And for the sake of all the falling Hylain Knights." Nathen said, walking up with Randy right behind him.

"And for our children to come." Randy added.

The five of them watched as the last of the lake filled, then all four turned to Sheik, to find the Sheikah had vanished.

"Sheik?" Link yelled.

"Where did he go now?" Navi exclaimed.

As they looked around the lake, they heard a small splash towards the east. They turned to see ripples in the water.

"Was that Sheik?" Randy asked.

"Maybe it was a fish...?" Nathen asked.

"Well..." Lily began, "No matter what it was or wasn't, we've got two more Temples to find and break their curses!"


	37. Seven Years back

Lily noticed a stone that faced the raising sun. She walked over to it and read what was writen on it.

"Lily?" Yara asked. "What is it? What does it say?"

"I'm not sure what it means..." Lily said, taking out her bow and an arrow. "But it says to shoot the sun."

Lily aimed for the bright sun, and let the arrow fly. Something fell from the sky and landed on the ground behind her. She turned and found that it was a bundle of four arrows.

Each had a red cysrtal at the end for an arrow head. Lily picked up the bundle and pulled one of them out. As soon as it touched her bow, a red jewel appeared at one end of it.

"Woah!" Yara exclaimed. "That's the legendary Fire Arrow!"

"The what?" Link asked.

"Never mind, each of you take an arrow and touch it with your bows."

Each of the others did so, and the same happened to their weapons. Then all the of the fire arrows vanished.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Nathen asked. "We need to find the other two temples."

"We should try asking around." Link said. "Maybe someone will know something about it."

"That's not going to get us far though." Randy pointed out. "For all we know, we could know the location, but not realize it."

'An Endless Desert and the House of the Dead...' Lily thought to herself. 'Desert...Gerudos.'

"I think I know where one of the temples is." Lily said out loud.

"Huh?" All three of the boys asked.

"Think about it, Sheik said an Endless Desert. Where is there a desert in Hyrule?"

"Past the...Oh, Lily you've got to be joking!" Nathen exclaimed.

"Not at all."

"What?" Link asked.

"To get to the next temple, we have to get past the Gerudo's Fortress, the second strong hold of Ganondorf."

"So we have to get past Ganondorf's minions, to get into the desert, to get to the temple?"

"Yeah."

"You do realize how completely insane that is?"

"I know for fact that it is the most insane idea I've had in a long time.

* * *

"Well, if we're going to be going to the desert, don't you think we should make sure that can even get past all the sandstorms?" Randy asked.

"That would be a good idea. Do either of you know how to get past them?"

"Well when we were taken hostage, we were kept in a small outpost just near the egde of the desert, but there was always someone there."

"How so?"

"We'd hear a voice saying that if we wanted to go farther into the desert, we must have the 'eye that sees all'."

"Eye that sees all...An eye that only sees the truth, maybe?"

"Maybe."

"I remember hearing something about that in Karkariko when I was a kid." Nathen said. "There was a legend that an item to see all things that were real, rested in the bottom of the old well."

"But the well is sealed now." Navi said. "The only way you could get in is if you were to..."

"...Go back in time..." Yara finished. "And the only way to go back in time is to put the Master Sword in the Pedestal of Time."

"Then let's get going!" Link exclaimed. "Anyway to get to the desert is good enough for me!"

They ran across the bridge back to the shore. Two horses came running up to them as they stepped off the brigde. One was Epona, the other was a golden brown horse with a black mane.

"Where'd this one come from?" Link asked, motioning to the horse.

"Oh, that's our horse, Abrex." Nathen explained. "We found him after we escaped from the Gerudo's."

"Well, we'll have to go two on each horse then." Lily said, climbing onto Epona's saddle. "Come on, Link."

Link leaped up onto the saddle as well and Randy and Nathen got on the other horse.

"So where was it we're going?" Randy asked, taking hold on Abrex's mane.

"We're going to the Temple of Time, in Hyrule Castle Town." Link said.

"Okay."

"Be careful once we get there though." Lily said. "There are redeads everywhere."

Lily lightly tapped Epona's shoulder and the horse sped off towards Hyrule Field.

After almost a half a day of riding, they came to the broken gate. Lily leaped off Epona, just as Randy and Nathen came up on Abrex.

"Okay, now we have to be careful." Lily said, "We don't want to make so much noise that Ganondorf notices us."

"Why would he bother to look anyway?" Randy asked.

"Let's just say that I'm on he's most wanted list."

"Woah, you must have done something big to have gotten on that list, Lily!"

"Come on, we have to get to the temple."

* * *

They walked across the broken bridge, and walked into the city. Lily could tell that it was worse then when she had first come back almost a month ago.

Some of the buildings that had been standing, were now piles of rubble and ash. As the passed by the alley ways, Lily was sure that had seen something in the darkness.

"Lily, you coming?" Link asked. "Or do we have to drag you?"

"No, I'm coming." Lily sighed. "I was just thinking."

They sneeked past the redeads in the city square and they ran up the stairs into the old temple. It began to rain as it had before, but Lily took no notice of it.

They came into the Temple of Time and Lily could tell that nothing had been touched and none of the three stones had been taken.

"Come on, into the back room." Link said, walking towards the open door into the back chamber.

They walked onto the platform and found that standing before the pedestal was Sheik.

"At sometime, you'll need to come back to this temple quickly." Sheik said. "So I shall teach you this song, that will bring you back here in a split second."

He took out his harp and played a new song, that Link and Lily played back with their ocarinas.

Sheik nodded to them, then in a flash of light, he was gone again.

"So, how does this work?" Nathen asked.

"Each of you need to put a hand on my shoulder." Link said.

Each of them put their hand on Link's right shoulder, while he held the Master sword in his left. The three fairies sat on top of Link's hat and Link stuck the sword into the stone slab.

* * *

They were surrounded in a pillar of blue light, and they seemed to be falling into an endless pit. A moment later, Lily found that they were still in the temple.

"Did it work?" she asked, looking at Link. "Or are we still-Huh!"

Lily fell backwards at what she saw. She was looking at Link, but it Link the age of only ten-years-old.

"I think it worked." Link said.

"Well, since I havn't looked like this since I was ten, then yes it would seem to have worked." Nathen said, "But are we in the right time?"

"Look at the windows." Randy said, pointing to the windows high above them. "All that light that is coming through wasn't there a moment ago."

"Then we must have gone back seven years!" Teal exclaimed. "That's the only explaination for it."

"But if that's true..." Lily said. "Then we've only got a little while before we have to go back."

"Huh?" Link asked, "Why?"

"Do you really want to cause one of our past selves to see themself? And possibly cause something to happen to them that would change the future?"

"Well..."

"Exactly."


	38. Down Below

"So, it's in the bottom of the well, huh?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Nathen replied.

"And, how are we going to get down there? Sink to the bottom and at the same time drown ourselves?"

"Uh..."

The four children stood infront of the old well in Kakariko Village. It was full of water, so there was no way to get to the bottom without drowning.

"Do you think that there is something we could use to drain the water?" Randy asked.

"Well...The windmill has the ability to drain it, but it never goes fast enough to do it." Nathen replied.

"It goes faster when it rains right?" Lily asked.

"It should."

"Then I have an idea."

She led the way into the windmill. A tall man stood before them, playing music from his microphone.

"Round, round, round she goes." the man was saying.

Lily took out her black ocarina and played the song that she had learned just before she was reunited with Link again. The windmill began to spin out of control.

"Let's get out of here!" Link exclaimed.

They ran outside, down the stairs and didn't stop until they had reach the well, that had been drained.

"What on earth was that song?" Randy asked.

"That was the Song of Storms." Lily laughed. "But that doesn't matter right now, lets get down there."

* * *

Lily climbed down the ladder first, then Link, then Nathen and Randy. Lily turned towards the back wall of the well and found a path leading into darkness.

"Maybe you three should go first." Lily said to the three fairies. "You'll be able to light the floor infront of us."

The three fairies flew down the path. Their bright lights were a little dim, but they could still see the path ahead.

They soon came to a large room where many torches were lit. All for of them grabbed a torch and continued down the path. Lily was in the lead now.

As she came closer to the small tunnel near the floor, something threw her back.

"Lily!" the three boys exclaimed.

"What on earth was that?" Lily said, getting to her feet. "Link, hold this."

She handed her torch to Link and stepped closer to where she had been thrown from. She slipped her hand into her pocket and remembered that she had lost her slingshot.

"Can I borrow a Slingshot and a few Deku Seeds?" she asked the three boys.

Randy pulled out his and handed them to Lily. She put a seed into the leather sling and aimed for the center of the wall infront of her. She let go and something fell to the ground.

A large skulltula appeared out of nowhere on the ground and burned away in green flames.

"How did you know that there was something there?" Link asked. "Other then a wall I mean."

"Well, a wall can't push you back and make your arm bleed now can it?" Lily asked, holding her arm out.

She reached into her pack and pulled out a long cloth. She wrapped her arm with the cloth and took back her torch.

"I think we'll be needing more then just these torches soon." she said, handing Randy his slingshot. "For all we know, there could be a monster in here that feeds off of fire."

"And what will we do for light then?" Nathen asked.

"We'll have to think of something..." Teal said. "We fairies can't keep our own lights on forever in the darkness. It will lead the creatures of the dead to us."

"That's true..." Navi sighed.

"We'll think of something when the time comes." Lily said, walking towards the hole in the wall. "We might have to leave the torches here..."

"Huh!" Randy exclaimed. "But we can't! Anything could happen to us in the dark!"

"That is also true, but we can't get the torches through this hole without at least one of us getting stuck along the way." Navi said.

"Don't worry about it." Lily said. "If there are any torches on the other side of this wall I can light them."

* * *

Lily slipped through the hole first. She came out into a small room where she found many skeletons were chained to the walls. The walls themselves gave off a strange glow that allowed Lily to see what was in the room.

"Uh, we might have a problem." Lily said as the others came through the hole.

"What?" Nathen asked.

"There isn't a door forward."

"Huh!"

They all looked around the walls and found there to be absolutely no door to be seen.

"So, what now?" Link asked as they stood near the back wall of the room. "We-"

"Wait!" Yara exclaimed. "The bones are saying something!"

"Yes, I can hear it too!" Navi laughed. "They are saying: 'Look for the eye of truth...it shall bring you courage to move forward...'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked.

"I don't know..." Lily said, as she began to lean back against the wall. "But whatever it does mean we-Ah!"

Lily fell over backwards through the wall, rolled a few times and fell into a pool of water.

The room they had come to was dark and damp and on the other side of the room there was blood trickling down the black brick wall.

"Lily!" Yara exclaimed, as Lily coughed out water. "You okay?"

"I think so...Where are we?" Lily asked, pulling herself from the water.

"I guess the other side of the wall."

"It must have been a simple illusion. Guys! Walk through the wall!"

There was a moment of silence then the other three came through the wall.

"Woah!" Nathen gasped.

"That was unexpected." Randy laughed.

"Anyway, where now?" Teal asked.

"Follow the shallow water?" Link suggested, pointing to the shallow water that led around the corner.

* * *

They went towards it but just before they could touch the water a giant skull surrounded by green flames came flying around the corner.

It flew past them and continued down the corrider.

"Okay, lets follow it?" Nathen asked.

"Better then just standing around waiting for something else to come along." Randy said.

They walked through the shallow water down the hall. They came to a turn in the path when Navi, Yara and Teal all noticed a carving on the wall.

"Danger Below..." Yara read. "I wonder what that could mean..."

"Maybe it means that something will attack from below?" Link suggested.

"Or behind..." Lily added. "I'll check it out."

"NO!" the three boys exclaimed.

"If anyone is going to do it, I will." Randy said, walking past Lily towards the carving on the wall.

Lily felt something was about to happen. She saw something grab Randy as he took a step forwards.

"Randy!" she exclaimed, as Randy slipped down into the floor.

She leaped towards him and grabbed his arm. Lily didn't have the strength that she had in the future so she couldn't pull him back up.

They fell into the room below, Lily landing on top of Randy.

"Randy, you okay?" Lily asked leaping up.

"If you hadn't landed on my back, I might be." Randy laughed. "Great, now what?"

"Link! Nathen!" Lily yelled to the ceiling. "Wait for us up there! We'll try and find a way up!"

There was no reply for a moment. Then out of nowhere the other two fell into the room as well.

"I told you to stay up there!" Lily exclaimed.

"You did?" Nathen asked.

"I heard you say to come down." Link sighed.

"Well, it doesn't matter now since we're all down here." Randy sighed. "But, what now?"

"There has to be some sort of a trigger around here..." Nathen said looking around the room.

Lily also looked around the room. It was very dark, almost completely black except for the little light that was coming from the glowing green goo.

There were planks that stretched across from one side of the pool to the other and on either side of the pool was a redead.

"Maybe if we collect the silver rupees?" Lily suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Link said.

* * *

After gathering the rupees, killing redeads, climbing up a few ladders, running around in circles, draining the water in the well, defeating some more skulltulas and walking through a door they came to a new room.

Sticking out of the floor were four long, grey arms with blood covered hands. Lily wasn't sure if they were just there to make the room seem a little creepy, or if they were part of a monster hiding in the room.

"Uh, we might have a problem." Nathen said.

Lily turned around to see that the door had locked behind them.

'Great...' Lily sighed. 'Only one thing left to do now.'

"One of you better be ready if something attacks me!" she warned, steping closer to one of the arms.

"Lily, don't-!" Yara began to say.

Too late, Lily was caught by the bony arm. It had grabbed hold of her head, which kept her from moving at all. She heard something behind her, like the sound the ground shifting.

All at once, something took a bite out of her arm. Lily almost screamed as the pain ran up and down her left arm. The hand let go of her and she fell to the ground, clutching her arm.

The three boys leaped on the creature and began to strike it with their swords. Navi and Teal were flying around the three, avoiding being hit by mistake.

Lily backed up against the wall, and found that her arm was bleeding badly. But there was something mixed in with the red blood, something green and gooey like the poisoned water from before.

"Oh no..." she gasped, as she began to feel dizzy. "Yara, I've been poisoned!"

"What!" Yara exclaimed. "Lily, don't sit down, whatever you do!"

"I-I can't...stand up anymore." Lily gasped, falling to the ground. "Having some trouble...breathing...can't see well either."

"Lily!" Yara exclaimed. "Don't give up! Come on, I know you're stronger than that!"

"Sorry...I guess...I'm weaker...than I thought I was..."**  
**

* * *

**Yeah, I know what you're all going to say. Anyways next update should be on the 15th or the 16th so keep an eye out for it!**


	39. Another Visit

_Please, Nayru! We can't let her die!_

_No, Farore...We can not interfear._

_That's just like you Nayru, always going by the rules!_

_Din, if I had a choice in the matter I'd do something!_

_If you don't do something now, Nayru, the last of our kind will die!_

_Farore, she isn't the 'last of our kind'!_

_Then what is she? Just some girl that we-_

_Wait! She's done it!_

_What!_

* * *

'Wha...What happened?' Lily thought to herself looking around the room. 

Everything was frozen, nothing moved. Lily seemed to not grow any stronger or weaker at that point of time, but was time even moving?

Lily looked in her bag to try and find something to cure herself with, or at least hold the poison back for a little while.

She felt something in the pack, it felt like glass but it wasn't shaped like a glass bottle.

She pulled it out and found a small bottle with a strange liquid inside. It changed colors between green, red and blue. The bottle itself was shaped like a rose.

"What on earth is this?" Lily asked outloud.

_It's the cure to every poison, Lily._

Lily looked up and saw the Goddess Farore. She was wearing a green and yellow dress, and dark green hair was braided. She looked exactly like Nayru in the face, but she had green eyes, not blue.

"Goddess of Secrets..." Lily sighed. "Let me guess, next it'll be the Goddess of Seasons?"

_Little one, why is it, that you show so much anger?_

"Because you and the other two took my life away from me! And what's worse you took Link's entire childhood from him!"

_It was not our choice..._

"Not your choice! You're Goddesses! You can do anything! You could have struck Ganondorf down with a single-"

Farore was silent and she looked at the ground.

"You...You can't defeat him...Can you?"

_If we had done so when he was a child, it would have killed the timeline. We were going to do it shortly before he found a way into the Sacred Realm, but then you and Link came along and opened the door for him._

"You mean...we messed up your chance to make this never happen?"

_Yes. But we couldn't have killed him just before he entered the Sacred Realm for fear of killing you as well. But when Ganondorf gained the power of the Triforce of Power, we were no better off then any of the Sages of Hyrule._

"You lost most of your powers...Is that way you sent Link into the future?"

_Yes, for if we had not, Ganondorf would have killed him in an instant. We could not help you though Lily, for you vanished from our sight for a year._

"I did what?"

_You vanished then a year later reappeared in the Castle. We had no idea how this had happened, but we couldn't send you into the future for you have a special task._

"Nayru, said something about that...What does it mean though?"

_In time, little one, you shall soon see. That potion in your hand is not to be drunk all at once. Just a few drops will defeat the poison. And never lose it, for it is something that any Hylain would want to get their hand's on._

* * *

Farore vanished but time still didn't move. Lily pulled the cork from the bottle and drink a few drops of the liquid. Nothing seemed to change, but as soon as she put the cork back on the bottle and into her pack time continued. 

'Get up!' Lily thought to herself, trying to stand up. 'You've got to help them!'

Lily stood up but had to lean against the wall for support. She began to feel stronger now, the antidote must have been working. Lily pulled her short dagger from her belt and turned towards the creature.

It had thrown all three of the boys off and now was heading towards Nathen, who was caught by one of the hands.

Lily bolted to Nathen and stood between him and the monster.

"Lily!" Nathen gasped. "What are you doing!"

"Saving you!" Lily replied as she stabbed the creature with her dagger.

'That's weird...' Yara thought, watching as Lily struck the monster dead. 'A moment ago she was almost dead!'

"You two alright?" Lily asked, turning to Link and Randy.

"Yeah, we're fine." Link replied. "Just a few scratches, nothing too bad."

"What happened?" Randy exclaimed. "Lily, one minute you were almost dead and the next you were fighting like there was no tomorrow!"

"I'm not sure what happened." Lily lied. "I just suddenly felt stronger."

"Well, whatever did happen, at least your not going to die."

'Not yet I won't.' Lily thought to herself.

"I wonder what's in that treasure chest." Link said, nodding to the chest that had magicaly appeared.

"Lets see." Nathen said, pulling open the lid.

Nathen pulled out a strange metal object. It was purple with a red and blue glass disc in the center.

"The Eye of Truth!" Nathen gasped. "I never thought I'd ever lay eyes on it!"

"Yeah, enough of the chit-chat, we gotta get out of here!" Lily exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Randy asked.

"Incase you havn't noticed," Lily sighed. "The walls are slowly melting, which means that the floor will too. And that means that we might fall into an endless pit."

"Ah...Good point."

"The door is still locked so we'll have to warp out."

The four stood close togehter and each had a hold on each. Lily, who had the only free hand, played her ocarina and the appeared in the Temple of Time.

"Alright, lets get back to the future." Navi sighed.

"You mean we can't hang out here for a little longer?" Nathen asked.

"No, we can't. Every moment that we are here, brings Ganondorf one step closer to taking over the world!"

"True." Teal said.

"Well, then I guess we havn't got a choice in the matter." Randy sighed, walking towards the back room. "Lets get it over with."

They went into the back room where the Master Sword had waited for them to return. Lily, Randy and Nathen held onto Link's right arm while he pulled the sword out with his left.

A second later they were back to being adults. They walked out of the Temple and out of the town and into Hyrule Field where Abrex and Epona were waiting.

"So where do we go now?" Randy asked.

"Only two places to go and I think we should go to the desert first." Nathen said. "It's a risk but that's our best chance at finding the location of the last Temple."

"Then lets go." Link said.

They rode off through the field towards the desert to the west.

* * *

**Yay! My computer is working again! Not too much going on in this chapter but in the next...Oh yes the Gerudos, lots and lots with the Gerudos. Anyway next update most likely going to be on the 23rd or the 24th since I'm going to be busy.**


	40. The Gerudo Thieves, Part 1

_Night: Wolf howl_

They stopped for the night just before the Gerudo territory started. They slept on the hard rocks, all of them quite soundly, except for Lily.

She couldn't sleep, not with the nightmares she was having. So she simply stayed up all night and did her best not to be seen in the moon light.

'Why do the Goddesses think I'm so important?' she thought to herself. 'I'm a nobody, why would someone care about me at all?'

She asked herself over and over again but there was never a reply.The wind began to howl as the moon began to set. To the east the first light of dawn creeped over the land, sending light throughout the kingdom.

_Day: Cucco Crow_

"Lily?" Link asked. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Lily replied.

"At this rate you'll fall over from exhaustion."

Lily was silent after that. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. The nightmares didn't help her sleep but not sleeping at all was worse.

As soon as the others were up and ready to go, they set off into the canyon. They came to a broken bridge that stretched across the river far below at the bottom of the cliffs.

"Hold on." Lily said to Link. "And don't look down."

"Don't look down? What's that supposed to-WOAH!"

Epona bolted along the bridge and flew across, landing safely on the other side.

"Lily! Don't ever do that again!" Link gasped. "Not without some warning at least!"

"Come on you two!" Lily yelled across the way. "It's not that hard!"

Abrex bolted across the bridge as well and also landed safely. Randy and Nathen climbed off their horse and turned to the tent that was standing before them.

Lily and Link climbed off Epona and walked the four of them walked into the tent.

* * *

Inside, there was a warm fire lit in the center of the tent. A tall, old man in a fancy tunic stood by the fire, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you lot doing here?" he asked. "Don't you know that it's dangerous with all the Gerudos around?!"

"We'd like to get into the desert..." Randy began to say. "Do you know how to get in?"

"Aye, I know." the man replied. "Don't mean I'll be telling you though!"

"Please, sir, we need to get into the desert or something terrible will happen." Lily said, in her most lady like manner.

"I'll tell you, if you can bring back my carpenter apprentices!"

"And where can we find them?" Link asked.

"They all ran off to join the Gerudo Theives'. But the Gerudos are all female, so they might have been captured and being held hostage."

"We can get them out, can't we?" Nathen said to the others.

"It doesn't seem too hard." Lily said. "Other then the fact that I'm on Ganondorf's most wanted list, that is."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Then the three of us will have to go and do it by ourselves!" Link exclaimed.

"You can't leave me here alone!" Lily exclaimed. "What if Ganondorf found me? I'd be completely unprotected!"

"Well if you can't go with us, and you can't stay here, then where on earth are you going to go?!"

"Well..." Lily sighed. "Best chance would be to go with you guys."

"Then lets go." Randy said, leaving the tent.

* * *

They went outside and looked around. They hadn't noticed it before, but it began to rain a little, which left the red and brown dirt soft.

"Now, there's an idea!" Nathen exclaimed, bending down to pick up a blob of the mud. "We can disguise ourselves!"

"Are you pulling my leg?" Randy asked. "We can't disquise ourselves in mud!"

"Why not?"

"Do you even realize how much that will weigh in the heat of the desert?!"

"Oh..."

"I have a better idea." Link said. "We could just sneek into the fortress and kill any guard that spots us."

"That won't work either." Lily said. "If the guards were to yell more would come."

"Then what do we do?"

"Well..."

"We could just let ourselves be captured?" Randy suggested.

"So that they can send word to Ganondorf so he can kill us all at once?"

"It's the best thing that I can think of."

"Then...I guess we'll have to go with it."

"Huh?!" Yara exclaimed. "Lily, are you out of your mind?! You could get captured and put into a different cell then the others!"

"Do we have any other options?"

"Well, no but..."

"Then lets get it over with."

They walked into the canyon, leaving their horses behind. They came to a cliff and a little way ahead of them was a gate.

"That must be the way into the desert." Teal said.

"If we could just find a way past it..." Navi sighed.

"Come on." Lily said, leading the way towards the gate. "If we get caught there and get separated, we'll meet back here."

They sneeked towards the gate. Just before they even came into sight of the guards at the gate, three other Gerudo had come up from behind the four of them.

"Stop!" one of them exclaimed.

"Run!" Lily exclaimed, bolting towards the gate.

Lily didn't get more then two feet away when something hit her over the head. She hit the ground and rolled a few times before she could see who or what had hit her.

Another Gerudo guard with flame red hair stood over Lily. She wore a green outfit and in her hand was a long staff.

"What should we do with these Hylains, miss?" one of the other guards asked.

"Take the men to the pit. The girl will be put into a cell in the fortress." the guard replied.

The guard in green bent down to pull Lily up, but Lily had pulled out her short dagger without being noticed and she slashed the Gerudo's hand.

"Ah!" the guard screamed. "Insolent Hylain!"

More guards came around the corner. The Gerudo in green hissed something at them and they grabbed Lily.

"Maybe, you'll do some good as a theif." the guard laughed. "But of course, we can't have you or any of your friends to see the path to your cages, so..."

WHAM!

* * *

'Uh...Oh my head.'

Lily opened her eyes. She was lying on a cold stone floor. She slowing pushed herself up to a sitting position and she found she was in a cell.

The iron bars of her cage were bolted together and to the stone walls, floor and celing so it couldn't be smashed off. The door was locked with a silver lock, but there wasn't a key in sight.

"Great, and Yara isn't here to help me either..." she said outloud.

"You okay?" a voice from the other side of the wall asked.

"Huh? Who's there?" Lily asked.

"I'm a carpenter, I saw the guards bring you in."

"I'm fine other then a bump on my head. You're in worse danger then I am so don't worry about me. Do you know anyway to get out of here?"

"I don't have any idea. I tried sharpening a stone to pick the lock but i can't get my hand to the lock from where I am."

"Do you think you could get it through your cage and close to mine?"

"I can try."

A small, sharp stone fell near her cage. She reached through the bars and grabbed the stone. Just as she pulled her arm back through the bars a guard came in.

Lily put the stone in her pocket so the guard wouldn't notice it.

"You're awake, are you?" the Gerudo laughed, hitting the bars of the cage with her staff. "Well you won't be around for much longer. Not with our leader thinking about telling Ganondorf and all."

The guard put a bowl of stew on the floor just next to the cage.

"Eat it." the guard said. "You need something in your stomach with what we've got planned for you."

The guard left. Lily looked at the stew but she didn't pick it up. She didn't care how hungry she was, she wasn't going to eat that. There wasn't anyway of telling if it had any poison in it or not.

Lily took out the stone and began to beat the lock with it. The lock fell off and hit the floor with a loud clang.

Lily pushed the door open and began to pick the lock on the other cage. Just as she broke the lock off, the guard came back into the room.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Lily grabbed the bowl of stew and threw it at the Gerudo. The guard yelled and ran out of the room again.

"Quick!" Lily exclaimed. "Get out of here before she comes back with more guards!"

"Thank you!" the carpenter said, running out of the other door.

Lily searched around the room and found her equipment in the the corner of the room. She grabbed it all and held her sword and sheild at the ready.

Two guards came in from either side now. Lily was surrounded, with no way to escape but to fight.

* * *

**I had free time, so I updated early! I'm not sure when the next update will be but it will be some time before the end of the week.  
**


	41. The Gerudo Thieves, Part 2

"Link, you alright?" Randy asked.

"I-I think so." Link replied, shaking his head. "What happened?"

"The Gerudo's must have hit us each over the head with something."

"Wait, where's Lily?"

"Not with us." Nathen said, looking around the small room. "And I only see one way out of here."

"You mean that window up there?" Randy asked, pointing to the window.

"Yeah."

"And how are we going to get up there?"

"Like this."

Nathen pulled out his longshot, aimed for something outside the window and shot up to the window legde.

_**(Wow, the guards are kinda careless if they didn't take away the weapons.)**_

"Well...Yeah, I guess that would work..."

"Come on, I got a clear shot at all of the guards outside."

Link and Randy came up a moment later and each took out their bows.

"Should we just aim for one or the other?" Link asked.

"Well, that would seem to be-" Nathen began to say.

"Wait! Look!" Randy interrupted him. "The guards are running inside!"

They looked and sure enough all three of the guards ran inside to what seemed to be the same room.

"Do you think...?" Nathen began to asked.

"It's Lily alright." Randy said as some screams came from the room below. "Only, Lily, would be smart enough to get out of a cage and end up taking on three guards."

"Then lets get down there." Link said. "She might need some help."

They leaped down to the ground and ran into the room where the guards had gone into.

* * *

Inside they found something unexpected. There weren't three guards in the room but six, two of which were knocked out.

Lily was surrounded by the other four but she seemed to be having trouble.

Link took out his sword and hit one of the Gerudo with the hilt of the Master Sword.

"More?!" one of the guards hissed. "How many of you are there?!"

"Only seven." Lily laughed. "If you count three fairies that is. By the way where did you take them?"

"We're in here." Navi's voice said from Link's hat.

"The usual hiding place for fairies." Nathen laughed.

The other three guards looked at each other then they ran out of the room.

"Finally!" Lily gasped. "They almost had me there."

"Lucky that we came after all." Randy said.

"Yeah, do any of you have food?"

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me that you guys forgot the food..."

"Okay, we won't tell you then."

"Well, now one of us will have to go back and get some!"

"We can do that after we get to the Temple...Can't we?" Link asked.

"I guess..." Lily sighed, searching through her pack and pulling out the last bit of bread she had. "But I don't know how long this will hold if we're going to walk across the desert."

"You go ahead and eat it." Nathen said. "You look like you need it more then the rest of us do."

"Okay, I just got one of the carpenters out." Lily said, munching on the bread. "That means that there are only three left."

"But we have a problem, the guards are swarming the fortress now that they know we've escaped!" Randy exclaimed. "They'll be in large numbers which will put a stress on you cause you're a little weak at the moment."

"So what's your point?"

"We can't split up, that'll be too risky." Nathen sighed.

"But we can hide behind crates and statues so that the guards can't see us!" Randy exclaimed.

"So we're going to sneek around the place and hope we don't get seen?" Link asked. "What about my hat, it'll give us away quickly!"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you looking at it?!"

They looked at Link's hat and found that it was glowing from the light of the three fairies.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem..." Lily said. "Get out of there you three!"

The three fairies flew out from under the hat.

"But it's safer for us to be under there!" Yara exclaimed.

"So you're going to keep yourselves safe while giving us away to the guards?" Lily asked. "Not if I can help it! Either you guys stay out of Link's hat or you don't come at all."

"But-" Teal began to say.

"Shut up!" Randy hissed. "I thought I heard something..."

They stood in silence for a few moments then Randy shook his head.

"Guess I must have imagined it." he said. "Lets go."

* * *

"How many was that now? Two?" Nathen asked.

"Three, including the first that Lily rescued earlier." Link replied.

"Then there should only be one more!"

"But where could he be?" Randy asked. "We've searched the whole fortress twice already!"

"Maybe we missed a path or something."

"Or maybe none of you have been paying attention to me for the past ten minutes!" Lily exclaimed.

The three turned to Lily who looked quite annoyed about something.

"I told you guys that I had seen the last one and none of you were listening." she sighed. "So now will you listen to me?"

The three boys looked at each other then looked at Lily and nodded.

"I saw a path, but there were a few guards that way so we'll have to distract them." she said.

"With what?" Nathen asked.

"We all have bows and arrows. So we'll just shoot something with Fire Arrows, let it burn and as the Gerudos are busy with that, we'll sneek around into that room."

"That makes sense."

"Then lets go and do it."

They back tracked for a few minutes and came to the hall that Lily had seen before. There was a box to the left, while the guards were standing to the right.

"All together." Lily whispered, taking out her bow and touching the tip of her arrow to the red jewel.

She put the arrow on to the bow string and the tip of the arrow began to burn. The other three did the same and they let their arrows go.

The arrows were thrust into the box and the wooden crate began to burn.

"Fire!" the guards exclaimed. "Fire! Fire! Fire!"

They ran off, leaving the path open for them.

"Come on!" Lily said, leaping up and running down the hall into the next room.

They ran after her and they found that it was a dead end. There was a single cell where a capenter was being held captive.

"Please help me!" he exclaimed. "T-the guards will be back any minute!"

Lily took out her megaton hammer and slammed it into the lock on the door. The lock didn't move, but that wasn't what Lily had been wanting to do.

She spun around and held her shield up just in time to catch an attack from a Gerudo guard.

"I'll kill you!" the guard hissed.

"Uh, no you won't." Lily laughed.

Link took the Master Sword in his hand and hit the guard with the hilt of the sword. The guard hit the floor, knocked out cold.

"Where does she keep the key...?" Lily asked Yara.

"That wasn't the one who kept the key, Lily." Yara replied.

"Then who does?"

"I do." a voice replied from the hall.

They all turned around to see the Gerudo in green standing infront of them.

"So, you're stronger then I thought." she said. "And alot smarter too."

"Let me guess, we have to fight you for the key?" Lily asked.

"Not four-on-one." the Gerudo laughed, "One-on-one. You and me. Here and now."

"Fine." Lily said. "If I win, my friends and I get the key and free passage into the desert. And if you win..."

"If I win, I get to keep your three friends as mates to my people."

"Wha-?!" all three of them exclaimed.

"Fair enough." Lily said, putting away her hammer and replacing it with her sword. "Lets start."

"Oh, and no other weapons other then your sword and shield." the Gerudo said.

'Not like I need to use another weapon anyway.' Lily thought to herself.

They slashed their swords at one another, almost always ending up blocking the other's attack. But after a short time, the Gerudo had Lily on the ground, with her sword tip at Lily's neck.

"I believe I win." the Gerudo sighed.

"Think again, you witch." Lily smirked.

"What?"

* * *

In a quick movement, Lily cast Din's Fire around herself. The Gerudo leaped away, hissing something as she saw her hand was burnt.

"I said no weapon but your sword!" she hissed.

"Yes, you did." Lily laughed, standing up. "But you said nothing about magic."

"True enough, I did not. Very well, you win. This time anyway."

The Gerudo put her sword away and handed Lily a small silver key and a four sheets of paper.

"What's this?" Lily asked.

"Temporary Membership to the Gerudo Theives. All four of you are free to walk around our lands. But be warned, for they are only good for a year."

"Thank you."

* * *

The Gerudo walked down the hall, leaving them alone. Lily set the last carpenter free then the four of them went back outside.

"Alright, so are we ready to go into the desert?" Link asked.

"Shouldn't we fill our bottles with water?" Nathen asked.

"Good idea." Randy said. "Lets ask someone where we can find some water."

"Excuse me." Lily said to a passing Gerudo. "Do you know where we can find water?"

"There is water only every so often." the Gerudo said. "When it doesn't rain, we must go to the bottom of the canyon and get water from there."

"Well, we can't do that, it'll take too long." Nathen sighed.

"But she said when it rained, then they had alot of water." Lily smirked.

"Lily, you can't be serious!" Randy exclaimed, "If any of them saw that you had made it rain, they'd think your a Goddess in the form of a Hylain!"

"Yeah, but we need the water. So I'll just go someplace where they won't find me. Wait here."

Lily ran down the path to where none of the guards would find her. She played the Song of Storms and it began to pour down rain.

She ran back up the path and found that the Gerudos had brought out their largest buckets and the waited for them to fill with water.

"Come on you guys!" Lily said, taking out each of her empty bottles. She pulled the caps off each of the bottles and they filled to the brim with water.

The others did the same, then once they had each filled up their bottles, they went down to the gate.

"We'd like to go through here." Randy said to the guard.

"Good luck. Don't get lost." the guard replied, hitting the side of the gate with her staff.

The gate opened for them and they walked through it. They stood near the egde of the desert and looked back to make sure the gate didn't close yet. They walked into the desert, with the wind howling and the sand rushing past them.

* * *

**And there you have it, another update. Next update shall be sometime before the end of October, then no updates until the third week of November. Sorry for this hugh delay, but I'm going to be really busy.**


	42. Sand and Time

"Who's bright idea was it to cross the desert, anyway?" Lily sighed, as they walked on through the desert. "It's hotter then the Death Mountain Crater!"

"Then we should switch to our red tunics." Link said.

"That would be a good idea." Randy gasped. "At least we wouldn't be so hot."

In a flash of light all four of them had changed to the red tunics. Lily followed Yara's yellow light through the endless sheet of sand.

Yara had stopped just a few feet infront of Lily.

"Why'd you stop?" Lily asked, catching up to the fairy. "Are we lost?"

"No, not lost." Yara replied. "But you four are stuck."

"What do you mean?" Nathen asked.

"The River of Sand stands before us. If you get even your foot an inch into it, you'll be sucked down into it's endless sandy center, where you'll die from a lack of air!"

"That's...not good." Link sighed.

"My thoughts exactly."

"So, how do we get across it?" Randy asked.

"There are some boxes, on the other side of the river." Teal pointed out. "You could aim for those."

"If we could see them!"

"Then, we'll just have to be your targets!" Navi exclaimed, flying across the River of Sand. "Aim your Longshots for just below me!"

Lily shurgged, took out her Longshot and aimed for just below the blue fairy. She let the trigger go and she flew across the river, safely landing on the other side in the thin sand.

"Lily, you might want to keep moving." Navi suggested. "You'll slowly sink into the sand."

* * *

After they had each gotten across the River of Sand, they found a stone shelter at the end of the lone of red flags. They climbed down into the small room below the sands.

"It's still really hot." Lily sighed, "Even with the red tunics on."

"Yeah." Randy agreed. "We should be safe for now, so lets rest."

"You sure that it's safe?" Link asked. "It doesn't seem safe in the middle of the desert."

"Don't worry, we were held here for three days with no food or water and we were fine." Nathen said.

Lily sat on the stone floor and took out a bottle of water. She took just a sip of the icy drink so she'd have more for later. The boys however took big gulps of their water.

"You do know that your water isn't going to last forever if you drink it that way, right?" Lily asked, putting the bottle back.

"It gives us our strength back." Randy pointed out.

"But you'll have more strength if you only take a few sips and not gulps. If I have to save you guys in the middle of the desert, I'll choke you all once I've saved you!"

* * *

After a few more moments of resting, they went back up into the desert and on top of the stone building. There was a stone sign infront of them facing to the west.

"What's it say?" Nathen asked.

"You can't see what it says?" Randy asked.

"I never learned how to read."

"Well, I'll read it outloud.'One with the Eye of Truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting ghost.' That's kinda...weird."

"Well, lets see what happens when we look through the Lens of Truth." Nathen said, pulling out the purple item and looking through it. "I don't see anythin-Gah!"

Lily snatched the Lens of Truth from Nathen as he backed away from them. She looked through it and found a Poe was floating before them.

"Four of you, huh?" the Poe asked, "Well, follow me to the Temple. Follow my exact path or you'll be lost in the desert for the rest of time."

The Poe began to fly out into the desert. Lily ran after him, leaving the boys behind.

"Lily!" Link yelled, "Where are you going?!"

"Following the ghost!" Lily yelled back.

Before any of the boys could follow, Lily was gone in the sheet of sand.

"Well, now what?" Randy asked.

"I'd say follow her, but we might get lost too." Nathen replied. "So we should go to the Temple of Time, and wait for her there."

"What makes you think that she'll even come back to the Temple of Time?"

"She'll need our help to get into the Temple, won't she?"

"Yeah."

"So, logically, she'd come back to the Temple."

"Then lets go." Link said, taking out his ocarina.

* * *

"Lily, this is a bad idea!" Yara exclaimed, "For all you know that ghost could be leading us into a trap!"

"But I don't think it is." Lily replied. "It may seem to be going around in circles, but it's taken us closer and closer to the Spirit Temple."

"Well, you'd better be right about it! Because I can't save you!"

"I know that."

"Then why didn't you wait for the guys?!"

"They would have gotten lost by now, and I would have had to go after them into the endless sheets of sand."

"Their probably lost in the endless sheets of sand already!"

Lily was silent at this reply. It hadn't occurred to her that the three of them would have been dumb enough to run into the desert with no guide. But then again, they each had wanted to keep Lily out of harms way, so they might have gone into the desert.

"I can't do anything about it now!" Lily sighed, "I'll have to wait until I can get into the Temple."

They continued into the desert. Soon, Lily caught sight of two red flags. Lily came out of the sandstorm and found herself looking into a valley.

"We made it!" Lily exclaimed. "The Desert Colossus!"

"Come on! I can see the Temple!" Yara laughed.

Lily ran through the valley, happy to see that the sun was finally going down. She stopped half way across the valley to catch her breath.

"Lily, look! A cave!" Yara exclaimed.

Lily looked towards the yellow fairy and found a large cave in the cliff. She ran inside to escape from the heat. Inside, she found something she hadn't expected, a Fairy Fountain.

* * *

Lily walked up to the platform and took out her black ocarina. She played Zelda's Lullaby and a Great Fairy of Power appeared in the pool of water.

"My, my!" the fairy exclaimed, "A visitor? Have you come for power of the Godess Nayru?"

"I-if you'd be so kind as to giving it to me, yes." Lily replied.

The fairy expected Lily, and something in her eyes changed.

"Oh, my, of course dear child. This is Nayru's Love." the fairy said, as a blue ball of light appeared before Lily. "It is a magic shield, to protect you from all of the dangers of the world."

"Thank you."

"Any time, dear child. When you are tired from battle, come and see me."

* * *

Lily ran out of the cave and back into the desert. She looked around the valley, the moon was already high in the sky, but she still had to find the Spirit Temple before she could go and look for the other three.

"That was really weird." Yara said. "It was almost like...that fairy knew something about you!"

"I had the same thought." Lily replied. "But we can't think about it now, we have to find the Temple!"

"Lets check over there."

Lily looked to where Yara was flying towards. At the far side of the valley was a tall structure. From Lily's view point, it looked to be the Gerudo Goddess, Din, carved into the red stone of the cliff.

At the bottom of the carving, was a staircase leading into what seemed to be a cave. Lily ran after Yara and the two of them entered the cave.

* * *

"Lily! This is it!" Yara exclaimed. "This is the Spirit Temple!"

"How do you know?" Lily asked, "You've never seen anything of the Gerudo people before this."

"I've seen plenty of the Gerudo. Besides I don't think the symbol of Spirit would be painted onto the wall over there if it wasn't the Temple."

"Good point."

There was a short staircase leading up to a higher point in the Temple. On the higher level, were two statues, both carved from grey stone.

Lily walked up the stairs and looked around to try and find a way deeper into the Temple. To her left was a hole, that only a child could crawl through. To the right was a large stone block.

"Lets try this way." Lily sighed, walking up to the stone block.

She began to push the block, but to her surprise it was alot heavier then she thought.

"I...I can't... can't move it." Lily gasped, while holding her right wrist. "And...that hurt my wrist...really bad."

"Wait! These tablets...There's something written on them!" Yara exclaimed, "Lily, come and look!"

Lily walked over to the tablet on the left side of the room. There was infact writting on it.

"Do you know what it says?" Lily asked.

"Let me see..." Yara replied, "It says: 'If you wish to proceed to the past, you must return with the heart of a pure child.'"

"The heart of a pure child...?" Lily pondered. "And that's supposed to mean what?"

"I don't know, I'm not the keeper of all knowlegde! Lets check the second one."

They went over to the other one. Yara looked at it for a moment then she began to read.

"'If you wish to proceed to the future, you must return with the silver from the past'..."

"Wait...The silver from the past? Does it mean treasure or something?" Lily asked.

"It could be treasure, it could be something worthless, it could be anything!" Yara replied, "But I do know that we have to go and find the others."

"Alright...Lets go then."

* * *

As they left the Temple, someone leaped down from the rock above them.

"Sheik!" Lily exclaimed, "How'd you get here?!"

"Same as you. I walked." Sheik replied, walking towards her. "Past, present, future. The Master Sword is a ship with which you can travel upstream or downstream through time's river."

"The port is in the Temple of Time..." he continued. "To restore the Desert Colossus and the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow..."

"Sheik-" Lily began to say. Sheik held up his hand to stop her.

"I know, you must find your friends. Don't worry, they are in the Temple of Time, waiting for you to return. But now, you must listen to the Requiem of Spirit..."

Sheik took out his gold harp and began to play a melody of sorrow. Lily listened to it for a moment then took out her black ocarina and also began to play the song.

As the melody ended, Sheik put his harp back and he looked at Lily.

"This melody shall bring you back as a child. But do not fear time, Lily." he said, "Do not fear it, for soon, it shall be the only thing that can protect you from the hand of darkness."

"What? What does that mean?" Lily asked, "I don't understand!"

"You will soon. We shall meet again."

Sheik vanished in a flash of light. Lily stood there in shock.

"What did he mean...don't fear time?" she asked Yara. "I...I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Yara sighed, "But maybe...maybe it's something to do with...No, nevermind."

"What? Something to do with what?"

"It's nothing! It was just something I had thought about from the past."

"The past? Who's past? Your past?"

"In a way. But I shouldn't be talking about it!"

"Fine, lets just get back to the Temple of Time and see if the guys are there"

* * *

Lily played Perlude of Light and all at once, she and Yara were standing in the Temple of Time.

"Lily!" a voice behind her laughed, "It's about time you got back here."

Lily turned around and saw the other three were sitting on the stairs leading into the back room of the Temple.

"I found a way into the Temple." Lily said, "But, we can't get in."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Link asked.

Lily explained to them what she had found in the Temple, what the tablets had said and about Sheik's warning.

"So...what you're saying is..." Nathen said, "That we have to go back in time to get the big block out of our way?"

"Exactly."

"Easy enough." Randy said. "Just have to go back to the Temple, as children, and find the 'silver of the past'."

"It's not that easy." Lily sighed, "Sheik's warning...It might have something to do with this whole mess."

"But why would he warn you about something with time?" Link asked. "I mean, if it didn't matter?"

"I'm not sure...But whatever he meant, we can't think about it now. We have to get find the Sage of Spirit first."

"I guess, she's right." Randy sighed, "Come on, can't take forever about it."


	43. The Sage of the Spirit Temple, Part 1

The Temple was cold and dark. There were only a few torches that had been lit, but not much else gave off light. In the silence of the main enterance, Link, Lily, Randy and Nathen entered the Temple.

"It looks almost just as you had discribed it to us, Lily." Link said.

"Almost too well if you ask me." Nathen sighed.

"Stop your fussing, Nathen." Lily said. "It's better then having to run around in the desert, like I did."

"That's true." Randy said."And not like Link could have made it through the desert anyways."

"Hey!" Link growled, "I'm right here with a sword at my belt, if you didn't notice!"

"Oh, I noticed a while ago, but I'm far to fast for you to even attack me off guard."

"Randy..." Lily sighed, "You may be able to beat Link, but you've never been able to defeat me."

"True enough I have not. But there's a first time for everything."

"Would you guys quit arguing?!" Teal exclaimed, "Gosh! Every time you go back in time, you guys turn into such children!"

"There could be a reason for that, Teal." Lily sighed, "We're in the bodies of yourselves from the past!"

Teal had nothing further to say, so he hid under Link's hat.

"Come on." Lily said, taking a step towards the stairs. "The hole is just up these stairs. And watch out for the flying pots."

"What flying p-" Randy began to ask but was cut off short when one of the ceramic pots along the wall flew into the air and smacked him across the face. "Oh, _those_ flying pots."

"I told you to watch out for them!" Lily sighed. "Doesn't matter now, but next time be more careful!"

* * *

They walked up the stairs and walked towards the left side of the room. Kneeling before the hole in the wall, was a tall girl, a Gerudo. As the four children appoarched her, she whirled around to face them. 

She, like most Gerudo, had dark skin and flame red hair. Her eyes, unlike most Gerudo, were golden brown. Her clothes were white, as well as her shoes, and she had a strange head piece on her forehead.

"Who are you?" she hissed, "What are four Hylain children doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Lily hissed back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you think that little dagger of yours can do anything to me, you're very wrong."

"Who said any of us were here to fight? We are simply here on a mission. So, if I may be so kind in asking, who are you?"

"Ah, a Hylain with brains. I'm Nabooru, I'm a lone wolf thief of the Gerudo."

"Nabooru...? You mean second-in-command to the Gerudo?"

"Of course, almost everyone knows that. But now I demand your name."

"Oh, of course. I'm Lily."

"And which of these three, is your boyfriend?"

"None of them. This is my brother, Link." Lily replied, nodding to Link. "The other two are Randy and Nathen. But enough of the introductions. What are you doing here in the middle of the desert?"

"A rebellious Hylain with brains...Girl, you might have some smarts but with your questions, and if you were a bit older, I'd have killed you by now."

"Oh, come on now. You couldn't kill me if you tried! I may look like a ten-year-old but I'm rather mature for my age!"

"Regardless of the matter, I'm here looking for something. But that doesn't explain what you children are doing here."

"We're here to look around the Temple." Randy said.

"Oh, really? Come on now, I can tell when someone is lying."

They were silent for a moment, then Nathen spoke up.

"We're looking for the Sage of Spirit, so that we can bring peace back into the Spirit Temple." he said

"...Nevermind, I liked the first story better." Nabooru replied. "But, if you guys aren't busy...Could you do something for me?" 

"Depending on what it is." Lily said, before any of the boys could reply.

"Well, before I tell you, you guys don't work for...Ganondorf, do you?"

"Ganondorf?!" Lily and Link exclaimed.

"Of course not!" Randy growled.

"He is pure evil and shouldn't have lived even one day on this world!" Nathen hissed.

"Good, good, then maybe you guys can help me. I need something, thats on the other side of this wall. But there is only one way to get there and that's through this small hole. I can't get into it, I'm far to big. But you four are just the right size!"

"What's in it for us?" Lily asked.

"You'll get to help in bringing down Ganondorf! Bring his rath"

"What do you guys think?" Lily asked, turning to the others.

* * *

"I think we should help." Randy said, the in a lower voice he added, "For all we know, we could have something to do with making the Temple the way it is in the furture!" 

"True." Nathen said, "I'm in."

"Me too." Link added.

"Alright then." Lily said, turning back to Nabooru, "We're in!"

"Okay, what your looking for is the Silver Gauntlets." Nabooru said, stepping away from the hole in the wall. "But keep in mind you guys, you are to bring them right back here to me, don't even think about taking them for yourselves. They wouldn't fite on a child anyways."

"Gauntlets? Why would you need a pair of Silver Gauntlets to stop Ganondorf?" Randy asked.

"You see that large block, over there?"

They all turned towards the green block that blocked their path on the right side of the room.

"With the Silver Gauntlets, I can move that block and get into Ganondorf's hideout." Nabooru said, "Almost half of the Temple is behind that block. Once the path is opened, I can find Ganondorf and kill him before he can do anymore damage!"

"Don't worry, we'll get the Gauntlets." Nathen said. "You're first Lily."

Lily crawled into the small tunnel. It was dark so she had to feel forward to the lead herself onward. It seemed to go on forever, then at long last she suddenly saw a light ahead of her.

She pulled herself out of the hole and into a small room. Two doors stood before them. There was another small hole in the wall between the doors.

"Okay, left or right?" Link asked.

"Left." Nathen said.

"Right." Randy said.

"Well I say left too, so lets split up!" Link exclaimed. "Me and Nathen will go left, Randy and Lily will go right."

"Huh?! But Link-" Lily began to say, but it was too late, Link and Nathen had already gone. "Darn! I won't be able to help him now!"

* * *

"Don't worry about him." Randy said. "Nathen can look after both of them, you'll see!" 

"Yeah...Your probably right."

"I am right!"

"Not all the time, your not!"

"Would you two stop it?!" Yara hissed, smacking both of them in the back of the head. "We're supposed to be finding the Silver Gauntlets and the Spirit Sage, remember?!"

"Of course I remember!" Lily snapped, rubbing her head. "But you didn't have to hit us, 'cause we were clearing something up!"

"Were we?" Randy asked sarcasticly. "Sounded more like we were arguing...or would it be...flirting?"

"Flirting?! Good gosh! Since when did that idea get into your head?!"

"Well, that's what girls do when they like a boy. They argue about something!"

"Girls don't argue unless a boy starts it!"

"Boys don't start the fights! They finish them!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP?!" Yara yelled. "FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU, STOP YOUR FIGHTING AND GET ON WITH THIS MISSION!"

Lily stared at Yara in disbelief. The fairy had never once in the time Lily had known her, to have yelled so loudly before.

"Okay, okay!" Randy exclaimed. "Yara, you need to calm down or something, 'cause you're steaming."

"What's that supposed to mean, smart mouth?!" the fairy snapped back.

"I'm leaving!" Lily exclaimed, running to the door.

Lily stopped at the door and turned around to find that Yara and Randy were now fighting.

Lily sighed, opened the door, walked through and closed it behind her.

* * *

**This is the last update for a while. I'm going to be really busy for most of November, so most of my free time will be doing my schoolwork or bowling. I think that the next update should be on the 15th at the latest. Please review!  
**


	44. The Sage of the Spirit Temple, Part 2

'A dead end...' Lily thought to herself as she looked around the room.

It was indeed a dead end. There was a gorge, where on the other was a chain-linked fence that kept the two parts of the room apart.

There were some silver rupees stuck to the fence, but they were on the other side. Lily turned around and walked back into the first room, where Randy and Yara were still arguing.

"Hello!?" Lily asked, "Come on, it was a dead end."

They stopped their arguing, then after a glare at one another, they followed Lily into the other room.

The next room was almost the same as the other, except that there was a brigde leading across the gorge.

They walked across the bridge and opened the next door to find that Link and Nathen were trying to hit some sort of a creature that was on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"We're trying to kill that thing!" Link replied, shooting another Deku seed at it. "But nothing will hurt it!"

"Link, that's an Anubis." Navi said.

"Nothing can hurt it except for fire!" Teal added.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Link asked.

"You didn't ask."

"Fine then. But we don't have any fire with us."

"Lily does."

"Huh?" Lily asked. "Oh yeah...Din's Fire."

"How'd you find that one anyways?" Link asked.

"I found it just before...Hyrule Castle was attacked..."

"Oh...Sorry..."

"It doesn't matter." Lily said, "I'll get rid of the Anubis, then we'll get into the next room."

Lily creeped towards the monster and found that it was mimicing her movements.

'Good, that'll make this easier.' she thought to herself.

Once she thought she was close enough, she put her hands together and a red glow surrounded her. The fire barrier rushed around her, melting anything it could reach, which so happened to be the creature.

Lily made sure that the creature was dead, by throwing it into the endless gorge below.

"We're good." Lily laughed, walking back to the others. "Lets get to the next room."

* * *

They went through the newly unlocked door and found they were in the first room Lily had gone into. 

"I'll get those rupees." Nathen said, as he began to climb the fence. "Watch my back."

Lily stood for a moment, listening to the silence in the room. Then she looked at the floor just below her feet and found a large shadow from above.

"Crap!" Lily exclaimed, leaping backwards.

Just as she had leaped back a Wallmaster fell right where she had been and tried to grab her legs.

"No you don't!" Randy exclaimed, slashing the creature with his own sword.

The creature vanished in green flames.

"You okay, Lily?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." Lily replied. "Just some scratches I think."

Lily checked both her legs to make sure neither were broken, then she removed both her boots.

Both her feet were scratched, but not too badly. She grabbed some cloth from her bag, wrapped both her feet and slipped the boots back on.

"I got the rupees." Nathen said, climbed off the fence. "And there's a treasure chest over there."

They all turned and found a small treasure chest had appeared out of nowhere. Link walked over to it, opened the lid and pulled out a silver key.

"Okay, we got a key." Lily said, "Big deal. There wasn't a door to unlock it with, so what's the point of having it?!"

"What about that other hole?" Randy asked. "It might lead to a door!"

"True."

They made their way back to the first room and Link crawled through the hole first, since he had the key. Then Randy went in, then Nathen and Lily came last.

"Yeah, here's the door." Randy said, as Lily stood up.

Link unlocked the door and they walked into the small room. There was a wall, that seemed good for climbing, except that there were Skutullas crawling all along it.

"I got them." Nathen said, shooting all three of the spiders with Deku seeds.

All the Skutullas vanished into flames. Link began to climb up the wall, shortly followed by Nathen, Randy then Lily.

* * *

"Lily, why didn't you go first?" Randy asked, allowing Lily to catch up to him. 

"I didn't need you three looking up my tunic while we're trying to save the world!" Lily hissed.

"Well...Come on! It's not like we'd...uh...well you know..."

"I know perfectly well." Lily said. "But you didn't need to bring it up either."

"Oh, come on! It's not like I'm some sort of a pervert!"

Lily didn't say anything more after that, she reached the top of the wall and pulled herself up to the new room.

It was almost pitch dark, with only a small amount of little coming through the cracks in a near by wall.

In the center of the room was the symbol for the sun. Lily walked over to it and examined the drawing. She noticed something was writen below it.

"Yara, do you know what this says?" Lily asked.

"It's writen in Gerudo and Hylain...It might take me a few minutes to translate it all." the fairy replied.

"Okay...So what do we do while you-"

"Lily! Duck!" Link exclaimed.

Without a second thought, Lily dropped to the ground. Three boomerangs flew right over her and hit something that was above her.

She looked up and found the dead corpse of a Lizalfos lying on the ground.

"I could have taken care of that myself!" Lily said, standing up again.

"After you got hurt!" Link exclaimed. "You need to keep a better look out. The three of us almost missed that monster as it was leaping at you!"

"Okay, I can read what it says now." Yara coughed.

"What's it say?" Nathen asked.

"'Show me the light.'" Yara replied. "What it means, I have no idea."

"Light..." Randy thought, looking around the room. "Could we throw a bomb at the wall over there?"

* * *

Lily turned around to look at the wall behind her. Sure enough there was a small amount of light coming through the wall. 

"A bomb would work, if it was thrown at the right time." Teal said.

"No way, it's too risky." Navi coughed. "There is no telling if you could get it at the right time or if you could even get the rock to move."

"What about that?" Link asked, nodding to a small treasure chest that had just appeared. "It might have something in it."

"Or it could be a trap." Lily pointed out. "But it's our only chance at going forward, so go for it."

Link lifted up the treasure chest and pulled out about ten mouse-like machines.

"Bombchus!" Randy, Link and Nathen exclaimed.

"Bombchus?" Lily asked.

"Lily, this is the most advanced technology for bomb-makers!" Teal exclaimed. "These are almost as good as a Goron Powder Keg!"

"And...What exactly is a Goron Powder Keg?"

"Uh...Nevermind."

"So which of us is going to blow out the rock?!" Randy asked.

"I want to do it!" Nathen exclaimed.

"No me!"

"I have them, so I get to do it!" Link said.

"Boys..." Lily sighed under her breath, then in a louder voice she said: "Why don't you all do it at the same time?"

"It wouldn't work that way!" Randy exclaimed.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to Link. She grabbed one of the Bombchus and set it off towards the rock.

BOOM!

* * *

The rock fell out of the opening in the wall and the light fell across the symbol. The door forward unlocked. 

Lily turned around to find that the three boys were in a trance looking at the hole in the wall.

"Uh...Guys?" Lily asked.

"Fire..." Randy said in aww.

"Big explosion..." Link said.

"Sweet..." Nathen whispered.

"LETS DO IT AGAIN!" all three boys exclaimed.

* * *

**And there you have it, another wonderful chapter and it was early! Next update should be on the 21st!  
**


	45. The Sage of the Spirit Temple, Part 3

"Well...This could be a slight problem..." Nathen said as they looked around the next room.

Spike traps moved back and forward between the walls and the pillars set around the room. Some silver rupees were spread around the room as well.

"And...We're supposed to do what?" Lily asked. "Just stand here and hope that the rupees will magical come to us so we don't have to go to them?"

"It's a nice thought..." Randy sighed.

"Yeah it is. But it isn't going to happen."

After skipping past the traps, collecting all the rupees, lighting the torches in the room and walking through the next door, they entered into a large hallway. At the other end stood a suit of Gerudo armor.

* * *

"Well...now what?" Link asked as they walked towards the suit of armor. "The door behind this suit of armor is locked."

"Why's this armor here anyways?" Nathen asked. "It should be standing along the wall, not infront of a door."

"Stupid armor!" Randy sighed, kicking the suit of armor.

As soon as Randy had done so, the three fairies fell back to the center of the hall.

"Uh...Guys? What's wrong?" Nathen asked.

The three fairies seemed to be frozen with fear. But there wasn't anyone or anything in the room except for them and the suit of armor.

"I-I-Iron Knuckle!" the three fairies yelled.

Lily was farther away from the boys, who had gone right up the suit of armor. She looked at the suit of armor just in time to see it raise it's large battle axe and was about to swing it at Link's head.

"Link!" Lily yelled, diving towards him.

She grabbed Link and rolled out of the way as the axe came down and smashed into the stone floor.

"And you keep telling me to watch _my_ back?!" Lily exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "You almost got your head chopped off!"

"Drop it..." Link groaned, getting up.

Randy and Nathen were suddenly thrown from the other side of the room and they slammed into Lily and Link. They were in the corner of the room with the Iron Knuckle coming right towards them.

"We might want to run!" Nathen exclaimed, trying to run past the armor.

It threw him back into the corner with the others. It raised it's axe once more and Lily had only a split second to make a choice. She pushed the three boys farther down to the ground, letting herself take the blow of the axe.

"Lily!" Randy yelled. "No!"

* * *

Lily was thrown from the corner and with a harsh landing she fell to the ground. But to everyone's amazement, she stood up, untouched by the axe. She was surrounded by a blue crystal.

"That was a rather stupid thing for you to do." Lily said, taking out her sword. "You're going to pay for it!"

While Lily fought the Iron Knuckle, Link stared was rather confused.

"When did she get so full of rage?" Link asked Randy and Nathen.

"You mean she wasn't always like this?" Nathen asked.

"No."

"We don't know when she became full of rage..." Randy said. "But my guess is it has something to do with the year after she was sucked into the Sacred Realm."

"But she said she didn't remember anything about that year."

"Don't you think she could have lied?"

"She never lies. Not to me."

"There's a first time for everything."

Link had to think about that for a moment. Sure she was older than him in her mind, but was it the same with age as well? Had she really grown up without him?

"I could use some help here!" Lily exclaimed just as the crystal faded away.

Link snapped out of his thoughts and ran at the Iron Knuckle. He jumped into the air, over Lily's head and kicked the Iron Knuckle in the face.

The Iron Knuckle flew backwards and landed on the floor. Without giving it a chance to get up again, Link took his sword and rammed it into the Iron Knuckle's chest.

The short blade went right through the armor and the Iron Knuckle vanished in green flames. Link's sword was covered with blood so he took a cloth from his bag and whipped the blade clean.

"I have never seen you do that before." Lily said in awe.

"Yes you have. Lots of times!" Link replied.

"No, I mean with such a passion." Lily said. "Such a passion to kill...It looked almost like you were being controlled..."

'Controlled?' Link thought to himself. 'No...I wasn't being controlled...I couldn't have been...I had feel sense of everything around me...'

"Let's get out of here." Teal said. "There's no telling what else might be lurking around here waiting to jump at us."

* * *

They turned to the newly opened door and found it led outside of the Temple and into the desert. The sun was high in the sky, so they could see everything perfectly from the cliff.

As they came out of the Temple, they found themselves standing on the right hand of the carving in the cliff. A large chest stood before them.

"Is this it?" Nathen asked.

"Must be." Link replied.

"Then let's open it." Randy said.

Link lifted up the lid of the treasure chest and pulled out what seemed to be a pair of silver gauntlets.

"The Silver Gauntlets." Lily said. "Okay let's get them to Nabooru."

"Get your hands off me!" a voice shierked from somewhere below. "Where are you taking me?!"

All seven of them looked around the desert, and spotted Nabooru below them. She was being sucked into a dark vortex, almost like it were quick sand.

Two witches, each on a broomstick, were floating in the air just above the vortex. Both had white hair, dark brown skin, and wore black robes. One had a red jewel on her forehead, while the other had blue.

"Nabooru!" Link, Lily, Randy and Nathen yelled.

"You guys!" Nabooru yelled back. "Get out of here! These witches! They're using black magic on me!"

The Gerudo vanished into the vortex, which also vanished. The two witches looked up towards where Nabooru had been looking.

"More of them?" the one on the left asked.

"Seems like it." the other replied. "We'd better take care of them, Kotake."

"Right, Koume!"

The witches began to fly towards the group of seven. Lily nodded towards the opening into the Temple and they ran into the previous room.

They found the door back was locked, leaving no way for them to escape.

"Now what?!" Yara exclaimed.

"Only one thing left to do." Lily said, taking out her ocarina.

She played Perlude of Light, and heard the sound of a wind rushing in and out again. But as she looked around she found she was alone in the Spirit Temple. Not even Yara was there_  
_

* * *

_You still don't have control of your powers?_

She whirled around to see the last of the three Goddesses, Din. She had on the same red and purple dress and her flame-like hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Din..." Lily sighed. "What's happening? Why is it that time will stop for every one in this world, except for me?"

_Time...that was the gift you were giving by Nayru. I have no control over that part of the world, I only have control of the seasons._

"I know that. But why is it that all of this is suddenly happening?"

_You are something very precious. So precious, that Ganondorf would do anything to find you and take you as his Queen, even if you must be brainwashed._

"I'm precious? To who? I'm nothing more then an orphaned child who was brought up as a Kokiri!"

_But that is where you are wrong. You are not an orphane._

"Then what am I?"

_You...You are one of the last, most powerful of the children of the three Goddesses._

"But...Isn't every living person on this world, a child to the Goddesses?"

_Yes...But you are a true child of the Goddesses. Nothing should have brought you to this torture that you have gone through. But there was nothing we could do..._

"True child...?"

_I'm sorry, Lily. I should not have said anything about it. I shall leave, but give you a piece of information. Never lose your instrument of music. Some time soon, all will be made clear to you._

* * *

There was a flash of red light. As the light dimmed down, Lily found she was standing in the Temple of Time.

"Lily, what happened?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure what happened." Lily lied, facing her brother. "Come on, let's get back to the future."

"Don't you mean, forward to the future?" Nathen asked.

"It doesn't matter how I say it, we're going to the future and that's that."


	46. The Sage of the Spirit Temple, Part 4

"Lily...Did you ever notice something odd about Nathen?" Randy asked.

"Odd? What do you mean?" Lily replied.

"His eyes...They're yellow...like a Gerudo's would be..."

"What are you two babbling on about?" Nathen asked as they entered the Spirit Temple. "We've got to free the Spirit Sage, and you guys are chatting away? What kind of Hylain Knights are you?"

Lily had never noticed it before, but Nathen's eyes _were_ yellow. But right now, that was the least of her problems.

'I'm not who I think I am...I have a special task...and I'm a true child of the Goddesses?' she thought to herself. 'What does it all mean?'

They entered into the Spirit Temple. It looked the same as it had in the past, but there wasn't nearly as much dust. They each were wearing their red tunics.

"Okay." Link said, facing the large block.

He slipped the Silver Gauntlets onto his hands and walked up to the block. He placed both of his hands on the smooth surface of the stone and he began to push.

The block moved down a small hallway and fell into a hole, giving Link and the others a clear path into the next room.

They walked down the short hall and found a new room, with a door to the left and the right, both of which were locked.

"Now what?" Link asked.

"Look up there." Randy said, pointing to the ceiling.

Just above them was a cyrstal that was stuck to the ceiling. Nathen shot an arrow into the crystal and both doors unlocked.

"So...split up again?" Randy asked.

"That wasn't such a good idea last time." Lily said. "Maybe we should stick together."

"What kind of talk is that for a Hylain Knight?" Nathen asked.

"Nathen, since when have you ever bothered with keeping to the code of the Hylain Knight's?"

"Since we came here...I don't like this place..."

"Well I'm sure that none of us like it, but that doesn't mean that we have to go running around in a Temple in two groups. You're just asking for those two witches to come out here and kill us."

Nathen didn't show it, but Lily could tell that something was troubling him. But whatever it was, he wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

After arguing about whether or not to split up, Link went on by himself into the room on the left, while Lily, Nathen and Randy took the right.

As Link walked towards the center of the room, a chilly gust of wind blew over him.

"Navi, did you notice that?" he asked.

"Notice what?" Navi replied.

"That sudden gust of wind."

"No...Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me."

Link was in the center of the room now, but still he didn't see anything, not even any monsters.

'Weird...There should be at least one monster in every room...'

Then he got an idea. He pulled out the Lens of Truth and looked through it and found what he had been expecting. He had been surrounded by three spirits.

He couldn't who they were, but he knew that they were Gerudo. And from the looks of it, male Gerudo.

Wasting no time, Link threw a bomb at the one infront of him. He backflipped, took out the Master Sword in mid-air and stabbed the second. Something wrapped around his legs and he found himself pinned to the ground.

The third spirit had wrapped a long chain around Link's legs. He struggled to pull the chains off, but they were tangled so he couldn't move them.

There was a flash of light and Link found that he was surrounded by four spirits now. He slashed at the one to his left, missing it by inches.

"Navi, a little help would be nice!" Link growled.

"What are you talking about?!" Navi exclaimed.

"The spirits, Navi!"

"What spirits?"

Link was shocked, how could Navi be missing them. He didn't have many choices left if he was going to escape alive. The Megaton Hammer wouldn't do any good, the Master Sword wasn't fast enough to hit them, he didn't have any good magic, the Fairy Bow...

Link grabbed the bow and an arrow and shot one of the spirits, hitting it dead on. He shot the others as well, quickly enough that they didn't come back, yet.

He began to untangle the chains from his legs, quickly releasing himself from the metal. He jumped to his feet and ran out the door, shutting it closed behind him.

"What was all that about?" Navi asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You were shooting thin air, then you were untangling something around your legs that wasn't even there!"

"What?"

"Open the door and look in there."

Link was confused, but he did as the fairy said. He looked in the room and found it was a completly different room.

"See?" Navi asked. "There isn't anything there!"

"But...then what was..." Link began to say.

"Hey, Link." Lily's voice came from behind him. "Find anything?"

"Uh, no nothing." Link replied in haste.

"You sure? You look a little red in the face."

"Do I? Must be the heat."

"Right..."

* * *

They made their way through the Spirit Temple, soon to find themselves in another short hallway with an Iron Knuckle at the other end.

"Okay, are we going to try this again?" Lily asked, taking out her bow.

"Yeah..." the boys sighed.

Lily shot an arrow at the Iron Knuckle and at once it came to life. Lily ran forward and smashed her Megaton Hammer into the monster.

The Iron Knuckle took a swipe at her, but she backflipped out of the way just in time. Randy and Nathen struck the Iron Knuckle with their own swords.

Link leaped into the air and stabbed the Iron Knuckle. The monster fell to it's knees and burst into flames. The door forward unlocked.

"That wasn't so hard." Nathen laughed. "Not like last time."

"Well let me see...Last time, we were ten-year-olds!" Lily exclaimed.

"True."

"Are we going now?" Randy asked.

"Yes, lets." Link said.

They went through the door and found they were standing on the other hand of the carving in the cliff. Sitting before them, was another treasure chest.

"What's in here?" Link asked.

"Something important, no doubt." Randy replied.

"Just open it." Nathen said.

Lily lifted up the lid of the chest and pulled out four shields. Each had a reflective surface on it, with a ring of red metal around it.

"Mirror Shields!" Navi gasped.

"No way!" Teal exclaimed.

"The Mirror Shields can reflect a beam of energy." Yara said. "Fire, ice, light, darkness, almost every element!"

"Sweet!" Randy said, placing his old Hylain Shield in the chest.

All four of them placed their Hylain Shields into the chest, then equiped the Mirror Shields.

"Okay, lets get going." Nathen said. "The sooner we get done here, the better."

* * *

**Not much action today, but in the next chapter...**


	47. The Sage of the Spirit Temple, Part 5

They walked around the Temple, solving all the puzzles that they came across. They found that a part of the floor lowered into the room below where they would have a clear shot at the face of the Gerudo Goddess carving inside the Temple.

They stood on the small floating platform looking at stone face. Something seemed peculiar about it, almost like it could fall apart at any moment.

"That seems a little odd." Lily said. "It shouldn't be like that."

"What shouldn't be like what?" Link asked.

Lily didn't reply. She took out her bow and an arrow. Carefully aiming at the center of the stone carved face, Lily tapped the tip of the arrow once and the silver metal turned red.

Lily let go of the bowstring and the fire arrow flew into the stone, making a burst of red light. The stone didn't move at all.

"Maybe, we should try something else." Randy suggested.

"We don't have anything else that can go a long distance." Lily protested. "The Longshot won't do us any good. It'll get stuck in the stone and we'll fly right into the rocks."

"What about light?"

"Light?"

"Yeah. If we reflect the light coming down onto this platform, it might be able to show us a weak spot."

"Worth a try." Link said.

They each took out their Mirror Shields and faced the stone carving. At the same time, they aimed the shields at the stone and almost at once the rocks began to crumble to pieces.

Only seconds of the light shining at the rocks, the entire stone face had fallen to bits on the ground far below. From what it looked like, the stone face had been a mask to hide what seemed to be a door.

"Great, there is a door and we can't get to it!" Lily sighed. "What do we do now?!"

"We can do this." Nathen said, pulling out his Longshot. He aimed for the door and shot out the chain.

He flew across the room and landed next to the door.

"That could work." Teal said.

"I...I could have thought of that!" Lily protested. "I just needed some more time to think about it, that's all!"

* * *

They each flew to the other side of the room with the help of the Longshots. They entered through the door and found they were in a short hallway again. At the other end, was a Iron Knuckle, bigger than either of the other two they had come across before.

Standing infront of the Iron Knuckle, were Kotake and Koume, the Gerudo witches.

"Looks like someone is here, Koume!" the witch in blue laughed.

"Looks like it, Kotake!" the witch in red replied.

"Get out of our way!" Nathen growled. "We don't need your racist blood on our blades!"

"Ah, seems that he still has something of his father left in him." Kotake laughed.

"Indeed, he does." Koume agreed. "But he wouldn't be any good to us if we brainwashed him."

"Your right. It's the girl that our young master wants."

"Try and take her!" Nathen snarled, standing between the witches and Lily. "You won't be able to take her, unless you take me down first!"

"Very persistent, just like your father!"

"I'm nothing like my father!"

"Enough of this talk!" Koume laughed. "Oh, loyal minion..."

The Iron Knuckle came to life as it's name was called. It stood there looking from Koume to Kotake and back again, waiting for instruction.

"Destory this traitor and his friends on our behalf." Koume laughed. "But leave the girl. Injury her if you must but don't kill her."

Koume and Kotake vanished. The Iron Knuckle was about to step forward, when it noticed something. It paused to look at it's hands and found that it's battleaxe wasn't there.

With a quick snap of it's fingers a large battle axe, almost as tall as Link was, appeared in the Iron Knuckle's hand.

"Oh...great..." Lily sighed.

"Guys, stay back." Nathen said, turning to the other three. "I'll need one of those Megaton Hammers."

Lily handed Nathen her hammer. He turned to face the Iron Knuckle.

"Link, Randy, keep Lily away from the battle." Nathen said, before smashing the hammer into the Iron Knuckle's armor.

"I can take care of myself!" Lily protested.

Nathen didn't hear her, he was far too peroccupied with the Iron Knuckle. He bashed, smashed and crashed the Gerudo warrior as hard as he could, until it fell to it's knees.

The armor fell to the ground, showing the four teens someone they hadn't expected, Nabooru.

"Where...am I?" Nabooru coughed, looking around. "How'd you guys get here?"

"Ho ho ho!" Kotake's voice laughed, "Looks like she's awake, Koume."

"She might just be a girl, but she commands alot of respect from the Gerudos." Koume's voice replied. "She's almost as valuble as that Hylain girl."

Kotake and Koume appeared out of nowhere, both were floating on their broomsticks.

"Maybe we should make her work for the great Ganondorf a little while longer!" Kotake laughed.

"No, not again!" Nabooru cried.

Kotake held up her hand and a ball of blue light began to form around it. Koume did the same, but her ball of light was red.

Nabooru sprinted for the door, but she wasn't fast enough. The witches shot the balls of light at the Gerudo and she vanished in an orange flash of light.

The two witches vanished, leaving the four teens alone. Nathen bolted for the door forward. The others followed him. They entered into a new room.

* * *

They were in a large chamber, with stone pillars that shot out of the floor and stopped about half way to the ceiling. They climbed up the side of the middle stone pillar and walked to the center of it.

"Face us, you cowardess witch!" Nathen growled, putting the Megaton Hammer in his pack. "You're time has come old woman!"

"Don't you mean, women?" Randy asked, taking out his sword and shield.

"No. Kotake and Koume are one person." Nathen explained. "Twinrova, Ganondorf's mother...and my grandmother."

"Your what?!" the others exclaimed.

Before Nathen could reply, there was a sudden gust of wind. It was warm, but at the same time cold.

"Look at those stupid kids!" Koume's voice snarled in the darkness. "They've come to offer themselves as sacrifices to the great Ganondorf."

The lights in the room dimmed down and Lily could see that something was glowing on the tops of the pillars infront and behind them.

"With my flame, I'll burn them to their bones!" Koume laughed, flying out of the flaming vortex. Her hair was now ingulfed in flames and was buring like a torch.

"With my frost, I'll freeze them to their souls!" Kotake laughed, flying from the icey vortext. Her hair had become frozen in ice crystals.

The two witches began to circle the four Hylains, both seemed to be waiting for one of them to make the first move.

'A little help would be nice, Yara!' Lily thought in her head.

'Kotake has power over ice, Koume has power of fire.' Yara's voice echoed in Lily's head. 'If you attack Kotake with fire, and Koume with ice, that should help some.'

'So, basicly just hit them with the opposite element?'

'Basicly, yes.'

'Fire arrow might do us some good...but we don't have anything with ice magic.'

'What about the Mirror Shield?'

'The shield...Of course! It's reflects elements! Could it create a beam of energy from an element?'

'It's possible, but it'd have a limited range.'

"Guys, each of you get onto a pillar!" Lily exclaimed. "I have an idea!"

They each ran for one of the pillars, leaped across the small gap and faced which ever person was across from them.

"Get out your Mirror Shields!" Lily yelled, taking out her shield. "If Kotake or Koume is aiming an attack at you, aim your shield towards someone else, but still facing the witch!"

As soon as she had said it, Kotake was behind Link. She was starting a spell, and her hand began to glow blue.

"Link, behind you!" Randy yelled.

Link whirled around and held up the shield in time to send the beam of ice towards the corner of the room.

"Randy!" Nathen called.

Randy held his shield up and aimed for Kotake. A beam of fire went from Koume to Nathen to Randy and smacked Kotake with blast of red light.

"Insolent...half-breed-!" Kotake growled, aiming a quick attack at Nathen.

Nathen met the attack head on and aimed it towards Link, who aimed it to Randy, who aimed it to Lily, who aimed it at Koume. Koume was hit with a burst of blue light.

"Cold!" Koume screamed. "That's it! No more games! It's time to get serious, Kotake!"

"Ok, Koume!" Kotake replied.

They two met in the center of the middle platform and cirlce around each other a few times. There was a flash of orange light and the two witches vanished.

Standing before them, was a tall woman. She was clearly Kotake and Koume in their original form, as one person. The left half of the woman, was Koume, with a flaming wand in her hand. The right half was Kotake, with an icey wand in her hand.

"Think you can take me on now?" the woman growled.

"I still can, if the others won't!" Nathen yelled.

"I didn't want your opinion, you stupid child!"

"Wha'd you say?!"

Twinrova waved the flaming wand towards Nathen. He held up his shield, ready to aim it right back at the Gerudo witch. All four Hylains had expected the beam of energry to fly back at Twinrova, but instead, it simply was absorbed into the shield.

"What the-?!" all four exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Teal gasped, "The Mirror Sheild absorbed the blast of fire!"

"But what does that mean?!" Nathen asked.

"I'm not sure...Maybe you should try and gain more power into the shield."

"Worth a shot." Link said, "Randy!"

Randy held up his shield and it absorbed the ice magic that had just been thrown at him. After each of the shields had absorbed three bursts of the same magic, they each let out a ray of energy that stunded Twinrova.

All four ran at the Gerudo and stabbed her at the same time. The Gerudo screamed and split into two once again.

"That's it!" Koume yelled, "Time to get serious, right Kotake?!"

"Wha-?" Kotake began to say. "Koume what's that above your head?"

Above both of their heads was a halo.

"I don't know, but you have one too, Kotake!"

A blue light fell down from the ceiling and shined down on the two witches.

"I'm only 400 years old!" Koume exclaimed, "I'm too young to be done in by a band of Hylains!"

"And I'm only 380 years old!" Kotake cried.

"We're twins! We're the same age!"

Lily, Link, Randy and Nathen stood in complete surprise to the two witches. They were fighting like...like children!

"You're heartless!" Kotake yelled.

"You ungrateful..." Koume was about to say. The two began to float into the light.

"I'll come back to haunt you!" the two yelled as the light faded.

The light was gone. Twinrova was defeated. They just had to find the Spirit Sage and they could continue onto the next Temple.

* * *

"Here." Randy said, handing Lily one of the heart shaped jewels that had been left behind the witches.

"Look, over there!" Link said, pointing to the center of the platform.

There was a blue light, waiting to take them to the Chamber of Sages. They stepped into the light at the same time, and found themselves in realm of the Sages.

They faced the orange platform, waiting for the Spirit Sage to emerge from the darkness.

A Gerudo stepped from the shadows. Her red hair was pulled into a long ponytail and her golden brown eyes glowed with pride and gratitude. Her clothes and shoes were white.

"Hey." she said.

"Nabooru?!" all four of them exclaimed.

"Isn't it funny? I, the great Nabooru, turned out being the Sage of Spirit you had been looking for?"

"Well, it wasn't really expected, that's for sure." Randy confessed.

"Thank you."

"For wha-?" Link began to ask.

"Let me finish first. I can't believe that you four kids turned out so well. In seven years, you all turned into butt-kicking swordsmen-and swordswoman. But look at me, I ended up serving the very man that I hated..."

"I screw up big time that day, when I went to mess around with Ganondorf's plans and steal the treasure while I was there." she continued. "Then to make things worse, I hired you four to getting something else for me."

"Nabooru..." Nathen sighed.

"I've been selfish...So selfish that I got just what I deserved, brainwashed for seven years and being a slave to Ganondorf...My foolish, childish pride got the better of me and backfired..."

"But that isn't going to happen anymore! Starting today!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to help you four defeat Ganondorf with all the power I have. Even if I weren't one of the six Sages, I'd still help you! Here, take this Medallion, add my power to yours."

She held up her hands and an orange medallion fell from the endless dark sky, into Link's hands.

"The Spirit Medallion." Nabooru sighed. "All my power is in that small disc of magic. Call for me, when you've brought the evil King to his knees."

The Chamber faded into darkness, then the four of them found themselves outside the Spirit Temple.

* * *

**If all goes well today, there shall be another update...on monday! So keep an eye out for it!**


	48. Fire and Shadow

"One more to go." Link sighed. "Then, we'll be able to face Ganondorf, find Princess Zelda and bring Hyrule back to peace."

"But where is the next Temple?" Lily asked. "The only clue that Sheik gave us was the 'House of the Dead'!"

"'House of the Dead'..." Randy pondered. "Wait, Nathen you still havn't told us."

"About what?" Nathen asked.

"About how Ganondorf is your father."

"Oh, yeah...He had captured a young Hylain in one of his attacks. He...raped her...in result of my mother becoming pregnet with a half-Gerudo child...me." he sighed."My mother had a young daughter at the time. Once Ganondorf found out I was his son, he...killed my mother and sister to get his hands on me, to teach me the ways of the Gerudo."

"So, how did you come to live amongst the Hylains?" Lily asked.

"I was playing near the canyon waterfall one day, when I was about a year old. My caretaker, Tallia, wasn't watching me and I fell into the canyon. I drifted to shore in Lake Hylia, where the Zoras found me. They took me to Kakariko to be raised with my own kind."

"So, that's how you came to Karkariko..." Randy sighed. "And how you ended up being adopted by old Ed and his wife..."

"Yeah. They brought me up as a normal child, but I as I grew older, I would wonder around town, searching for old legends about the town. That's how I knew about the Lens of Truth."

"Was there any myth, that there was something hidden in the graveyard?" Lily asked.

"Now that I think about it...there was one legend. When the war was going on, before we were all born, the dead knights and villagers were put into some sort of shrine that sat behind the large grave stone at the top of the hill."

"Then lets get going!" Link laughed, taking out the Ocarina of Time.

Link teleported them to the Temple of Time, where they began to make their way to Kakariko Village. As they entered the town, a foul smell came from the town.

"What's that smell?" Link asked, covering his mouth with his hand.

"It smells like smoke." Randy replied. "And...there's a sound..."

"Fire!" Nathen exclaimed, running into the village.

Lily ran after him and found he had stopped at the gate. Two of the houses in the village had caught fire, and the villagers were working on putting out the flames.

Standing next to the old well, was a certain Sheikah. The four Hylains ran up to him and stood waiting for Sheik to speak first.

"Stay back." Sheik said, taking a step back from the well.

"...Why?" Randy asked.

"It's coming."

"Huh?"

The wooden frame that sat above the well was sudden blown to peices. A long dark shadow stretched out of the well, casting darkness over the five.

The shadow grabbed Sheik and smashed the Sheikah into the ground a few feet from the stairs behind the four Hylains.

"Sheik!" Lily exclaimed, running to the Sheikah. "Are you okay?!"

A dark cloud floated from the well and flew around to face the group from the gate. Link ran past Sheik and Lily, sword and shield in hand.

"Link, what are you doing?!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm protecting you!" Link replied, as the cloud of darkness flew towards him.

Link was about to slash the Master Sword at the cloud, but he wasn't fast enough for the speed of the darkness.

"Link, don't-!" Sheik moaned.

It wrapped itself around him, tightening on his body. He couldn't sense anything except the darkness. He was still conscious, but only from all the pain that the dark cloud was inflicting on his body. The pain was so much, he couldn't help but cry out.

There was one final burst of pain, and Link lost consciousness.

* * *

"He's coming around."

"Oh, thank Nayru!"

"How you feeling, Link?"

Link opened his eyes to find the others were standing above him. Randy and Nathen seemed to be concerned, Lily was sighing in relief and Sheik was standing a little farther away.

The fire had been put out. Now it was pouring down rain, with not even a small bit of light coming through the dark clouds.

"That was one heck of a blow you took!" Nathen laughed, "Knocked you out cold and left a nasty bump on your head."

"What happened?" Link asked, rubbing his head. "I don't remember anything..."

"The cloud attacked you." Randy replied.

"I had figured out that much."

"Well, it seemed to have been basicly sucking out your soul. You were dead cold when the darkness dropped you. Lucky that Navi, Teal and Yara came between yo-"

"Navi?! Oh, no...is she alright?!"

"All three were paralyzed." Lily sighed, motioning towards Sheik. "Sheik's been trying to figure out how to get them back to normal, but hasn't had much luck."

"I'm afraid, there is nothing I can do for them." Sheik sighed, turning to them. "They are paralyzed from a dark magic, that I can't break through."

"Is there anyway to get them back to normal?" Link asked, sitting up.

"If you defeat the monster in the Shadow Temple, that should break the curse. But that won't be such an easy task."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Impa, the leader of this village, sealed that creature into the well, years ago. Just after it escaped into the world, Impa left for the Shadow Temple to seal the monster once again. She'll need help."

"So, we have to find Impa, help her seal the monster, then find the Shadow Sage and then these three will be back to normal?" Lily asked.

"Exactly. But there is more...Impa is the Shadow Sage."

"Then, we have to go and find her, before the monster does!"

"Wait. You can't enter the Temple."

"Why not?"

"There is a wall between it and the graveyard. The only way to enter the Temple, is to play this song, Nocturne of Shadow."

Sheik took out his harp and began to play a new song. Lily pulled out her ocarina and played along. As the song finished, Sheik walked away.

"You leaving again?" Lily asked.

"Not yet. I'll stay here and wait until your fairies have been revived. You won't see me, but I'll be here, looking over the village."

Sheik threw down a Dekunut and vanished with the three fairies.

"So, we ready to get into the Temple?" Link asked, standing up.

"No, I think we should wait a little while longer." Randy said.

"Wh-" Link began to ask before he fell to his hands and knees.

"That's why."

"Very...funny..."

"We'll stay at the inn until you feel like moving around again." Lily said, helping Link up. "We don't need you to fall over in the middle of a battle or something."

"You're probably right..." Link sighed.

* * *

They stayed at the inn until night fall. The village was silent, nothing moved outside the safety of the buildings.

They walked up the hill to the graveyard. It was just as dark and gloomy as it had been when Link and Lily had come looking for the hookshot.

They went to the top of the hill and found a fence in front of them.

"Looks like Sheik was right." Randy said. "Better use that song he taught you."

Lily nodded, taking out the black ocarina. She played the song and in a flash of light, they were standing on the other side of the fence.

They walked down a staircase, into a cave and found a small room at the bottom of the stairs. Many torches sat around the room, all were unlit. A large stone door stood before them.

"This isn't going to open." Randy sighed, knocking on the door. "It's atleast a foot of solid stone."

"What about the torches?" Link asked. "They might have something to do with the door."

"We can't light them all at once though." Nathen said. "They'll go out before we could get half of them lit."

"Not with Din's Fire..." Lily pondered. "Guys, get right against the door and don't move."

They did so and Lily stood in the center of the room. She clapped her hands together and all of the torches suddenly were lit.

"It's opening!" Randy exclaimed.

The stone door was being lifted up into the ceiling of the cave. The four waited until the path was clear, then walked into the Temple.

* * *

**I changed this chapter from the original version, cause it was really bad. There shall be no updates until at least (please don't hurt me) the 4th of january. The chapters shall be edited during this pause in the story.**


	49. The Sage of the Shadow Temple, Part 1

It was dark and damp in the Temple. The walls were made of black bricks and some sort of dark liquid trickled down the stone walls.

The only light came from the strange glow in the dark walls. There was no sound, except the moaning cry of the walking dead.

"You sure we should be starting this in the middle of the night?" Lily asked.

"It's only just become dusk." Nathen said, "You're usually not so freaked out, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Nathen and Randy looked at each other with suspicious looks, but said nothing. They arounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks.

A large gorge stood before them, so large infact, none of them would have any chance of jumping over it.

"What now?" Randy asked.

"Look there!" Link exclaimed, pointing to the other side of the gorge.

They looked and saw the same thing as Link had, a target. Link took out his longshot, aimed for the target and let the chain fly. He landed on the other side of the gorge, unharmed.

"Come on!" he laughed, "It's not that hard!"

The others did the same and once Nathen had gotten across, they turned to face the wall before them.

"No door..." Randy sighed, looking around. "What now?"

"There might not be a door," Link said, holding out his hand. "But there might be another hallway."

He took a step forward to find the wall infront of him was an illusion. He walked through and entered into a large room. Half of the room was another gorge that fell into nothing.

The other half, was stone floor. A bird statue stood on top of a tall pole. Six skull-like torches were lit with blue flames.

"What's this?" Nathen asked, walking up to the statue. "This bird seems to be pointing to that torch."

"Can you move it?" Lily asked.

"I can try."

Nathen turned the pole, so the bird would face the next torch. As soon as the pole stopped moving, the floor under Nathen suddenly vanished.

"Nathen!" Randy yelled.

"I'm alright!" Nathen coughed.

Nathen had kept a hold on the pole, so he didn't fall into the endless gorge just below his dangling feet. The floor appeared again, allowing Nathen to stand up.

"Okay, let's think of something else." Nathen gasped, walking to the others. "We don't need to fall down that hole."

"I wonder..." Link pondered, taking out the Lens of Truth.

He looked through it and found what he had expected, five of the skulls were illusions.

"Illusions." Link said to the others. "Only one of them is real."

"Which one?" Randy asked.

Link walked to the skull that hadn't disappeared. He put his hand on the thick pole and put the Lens of Truth back in his pocket.

"This one." he said.

Randy moved the center pole this time. The bird pointed to the pole Link had indicated. As the bird stopped moving, the door on the other side of the gorge opened.

"How do we get over there?" Lily sighed.

"We could try using the longshots, maybe?" Randy asked.

"No, I don't see any targets." Link said, taking out the lens again and looking through it. "Everything is...Wait, there!"

Link ran to the wall on the other side of the bird. There was a hallway leading into a maze. He put the lens away and motioned for the others to follow.

* * *

They walked through the maze, passing many decaying skeletons. Lily had said very little since they entered the Temple.

"Lily, you sure you're okay?" Link asked. "You've been awfully silent..."

"I don't know..." Lily replied. "I don't feel like myself."

"It must be the condition of the Temple..." Nathen said. "It is rather dark and damp, it could throw anyone out of sorts."

"Then, why hasn't it thrown any of you out of sorts?"

"Uh..."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Let's keep going."

They continued through the maze, and soon came to a door. They walked inside and just as the last of them was out of the way, the door closed and locked.

"Oh, no...Not again!" Randy sighed.

Link turned to find what Randy was complaining about. Six decaying arms with blood covered hands stuck out of the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Link sighed. "We have to fight another one?!"

"It shouldn't be so hard." Nathen pointed out. "We _are_ adults after all."

"Just because we're 'adults', doesn't mean we won't have trouble. Besides the fact that I'm a ten-year-old at heart!"

"True..."

"Are you two just going to keep mumbling, or are you gonna start fighting?" Lily asked.

Randy had crept towards one of the arms to get the creature to climb out from the earth. The arm lashed out and took a tight grip on Randy's head.

A pale gray, decaying creature of the dead climbed out of the ground and crept towards the paralyzed knight. Nathen bolted at the creature and stabbed the monster.

The creature dived at Nathen, who leaped out of reach of the monster's grip. Although Nathen had not been expecting to have two of the decaying arms grab him at the same time.

"Lily, get Nathen!" Link exclaimed, running towards the creature. "I'll take care of this guy!"

Lily ducked out of reach of the arms and ran to Nathen. She took out her sword and slashed the decaying arms in half. Nathen shook the two arms off and he turned his attention to the creature.

"A little help here!" Randy's muffled voice yelled.

Lily quickly released Randy as well, while Link and Nathen defeated the creature. The decaying monster fell to the ground and vanished into a burst of green flames.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Randy replied, scratching his head. "Would have helped if you had gotten me free sooner."

"Can you walk?"

"Of course. Can't go around with you worrying I'll fall into some random endless pit, now can I?"

"Guess not."

"What are these?" Nathen asked, holding up a pair of boots. "They're really light."

Nathen had opened the treasure chest and pulled out a pair of gold boots. Link pulled out the other three pairs.

"I wonder..." Link pondered, holding his pair of boots. He threw them into the air and to everyone's shock, they floated in mid-air for a few seconds.

"Hover Boots." Randy said. "Keep you up in mid air for a short time...Do you think they could get us across that gorge?"

"It's our only option right now." Lily sighed.

* * *

They went back through the maze and stopped at the gorge. They each slipped on their new boots.

"Who's first?" Lily asked, turning to the boys.

"Ladies first." Randy coughed.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Randy shook his head while Nathen stared down into the endless pit.

"What'll happen if one of us falls?" he asked, choking back a moan of fear.

"If one of us fell, then they'd have to end their life sooner or later..."

"So this is a life or death situation right now?"

"Exactly."

"Then I'll go first. I can't fear death, not when it's everywhere around us."

Nathen lined up to the platform and took a running leap at it. He floated for just a few seconds but it was enough for him to grab the egde of the stone platform.

"Come on!" Nathen yelled, pulling himself up. "Next one can get ready to jump."

After they had all gotten to the other side, they found that the new path sloped down, deeper into the earth. There was so little light that Lily took the lead with a small ball of fire floating in the palm of her left hand.

Down they went, into the unknown darkness.

* * *

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, since I've been playing Twilight Princess. So just keep an eye out for the update sometime in the next week!  
**


	50. The Sage of the Shadow Temple, Part 2

"Link."

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed...anything odd?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem to be alot stronger."

"Huh?"

"I don't mean in your strength, I mean...I'm not sure what I mean."

"I'm fine."

"I know you think that, but I'm not so sure..."

"Lily, I'm fine. Really."

Lily fell silent after that. There was something odd that was making Link grow up. Although Lily didn't have any idea what I could be.

They had gone quite a long way, and they still kept going farther and farther down into the earth.

They had gone past several rooms, solved any puzzles they came across and killed anything that attacked them.

They stood in a small room. There was nothing there, no monsters, no traps, not even a treasure chest.

* * *

"Are you sure your not looking at the wrong map?" Randy asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Nathen replied. "There should be a treasure chest against that back wall."

"But there isn't." Link said, looking through the Lens of Truth. "Not even a hidden one..."

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something in here?"

"If you mean like an army of the dead with eight Redeads, twenty Stalfos and several Wolfos, then yes there is something here."

"Please don't tell me that we're surrounded."

The army of dead appeared, showing that they had blocked the door and left only about five feet of free space between them and the four adventurers.

"This isn't good." Randy coughed. "If any of those Redead get close enough to freeze us, we're done for!"

"There's got to be some way to get out of this!" Lily growled. "If we have to fight, then we'll fight!"

"Lily, what about Din's Fire?" Nathen asked.

"It has a small area of attack, I can't attack any of them without getting at least a foot closer."

"Can we warp out?" Randy asked.

"I doubt it. The powers of light can't reach this deep to pull us out."

"Nayru's Love?" Link asked.

"It only protects for so long and it takes alot of energy to cast it."

"Then what do we do?!" Nathen exclaimed.

'If I had the power to stop time, this wouldn't be a problem.' Lily said to herself.

"I say that we fight!" Randy said, "If we go down, we're taking some of them with us!"

"That should be our last option." Nathen said.

"No, now it's the only option!" Link exclaimed.

The army began to creep towards them, closing the five feet of free space.

"If we don't do something now, we're going to be killed!"

There was little space to move around now. The army was upon them, ready to strike and kill them all. Lily looked around the ceiling for some sort of target. She didn't see any, but something else caught her eye.

"Uh, guys...is that smoke coming in through the ceiling?" she asked.

The three turned their heads to see what she was looking at.

"No, more of a cloud." Randy said. "It can't be good though..."

A cloud of white smoke was floating towards them. Anything that it brushed against crumbled into dust. The cloud surrounded the four of Hylains, but it didn't kill them.

"What's that smell?" Link coughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I don't know." Randy coughed. "But whatever it is, it's got some sort of a sleeping effect. Nathen's knocked out cold!"

"Don't breath in the smoke!" Lily snarled. "It'll put you out like a candle!"

It didn't matter if they had breathed it in or not, it still took effect on them. They sat on the floor, back-to-back, waiting for whatever was going to happen.

Randy was the first to go out. Link and Lily tried their best to keep from breathing in the smoke. Lily was out, leaving Link to try and stay awake. But just moments after Lily, Link also passed out.

* * *

"Link, wake up!"

Link opened his eyes and found Lily bending over him.

"Are we dead?" he asked, closing his eyes again.

"Thankfully, no."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever is going on, Randy and Nathen are nowhere to be found."

"So we're alone again?"

"Seems like it."

Link opened his eyes again and sat up. They were in a small room, the same room where they found the Hover Boots.

"How'd we get here?" Link asked.

"I'm guessing that either we were teleported here, or we were carried here." Lily replied. "More likely that the cloud brought us here and took Randy and Nathen somewhere else."

"You're awake." a new voice sighed. "I was afraid I had killed you by accident."

Link and Lily turned to see a young woman. She was tall, with purple eyes and braided purple hair. She wore a white dress with purple sleeves, a silver necklace and a belt made of rope. Her feet were bare except for a black leather cord around her ankle.

"Who are you?" Lily snarled.

"Please, do not be angry." the woman said. "My name is, Lanaru, I am one of the lesser Goddesses of Hyrule. I am the Goddess of Darkness."

"Why is it that you've come to us?" Link asked.

"I was given the task of protecting any that entered my realm, the House of the Dead. But I have lost most of my powers and can only use so much of my magic."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to speaking with Hylains. I have come to you, to give you a gift, wielder of the Master Sword."

"Me?"

"Yes. I wouldn't normally do this, but I shall soon return to my home in the heavens and it was a wish from Din, that you would be granted with this gift."

Link got to his feet and stood before Lanaru.

"Then, bless me with this gift, so you may return home." he said.

Lanaru took both of Link's hands' in her own. She said a few words that Link could not understand, and yet at the same time he knew what they meant.

There was a flash of blinding light and Link shut his eyes. As the light faded, he opened his eyes again and found that Lanaru had vanished.

"She vanished..." Lily sighed, walking up to Link. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure." Link replied, looking at his hands. "I was blinded by the light..."

"What light?"

"The-" he began, "You, didn't see it?"

"See what?"

"Nevermind. I must have imagined it."

"We should try and find Randy and Nathen. There's no telling what those two have gotten themselves into by now."

* * *

**And that is the chapter for you! Next update is going to be sometime this week or next week so keep a look out for it. Special thanks to my friend Chuckie for coming up with the idea of Lanaru!  
**


	51. The Sage of the Shadow Temple, Part 3

"Lily! Link! Where are you guys?!" Randy yelled.

"Maybe, we can find them with the map and compass?" Nathen suggested.

"That's an idea. Lets try it."

Nathen rolled out the map of the temple and placed the compass in the center.

"How are you supposed to do this?" Randy asked.

"You have to do something to tell the compass what you're looking for."

"Like what?"

"Well, clapping your hands together shows where treasure chest are. If you whistle, it shows where the monster in the temple is...Try snapping your fingers."

Randy snapped his fingers, but the map remained blank.

"You sure you have the right compass?" Randy asked.

"Yes...Maybe it's a combination of motions. Try clapping, then snap your fingers and whistle."

Randy did so, but nothing appeared on the map. He tried other combinations of the motions and finally found that the code was 'whistle, clap, whistle, snap'.

"There they are." Nathen sighed, pointing to two green dots on the map. "They're going across the gorge."

"And where are we?" Randy asked.

"We are here."

Nathen pointed to the two green dots that were a few floors lower then Link and Lily.

"And do we go and find them or wait for them to find us?"

"I think that we should keep going and help them ahead of time."

"Without any of those cool do-dads that they have?"

"Well, what else can we do?"

"We can wait for them here and hope that they find us. We need to find them."

"Easier said than done. They don't have a map, they have no idea where we are."

"Then lets go and find them since they can't find us."

* * *

Meanwhile, Link and Lily were following the path they had taken before, down to the lower levels of the dungeon.

"What was it that Lanaru was talking about?" Lily asked. "She said she'd give you some sort of power but I didn't see anything."

Link said nothing, but he kept an eye on the Master Sword. Ever since Lanaru had gone, something had been making the sword vibrate.

"Link?" Lily asked, looking towards him.

"What?" he asked.

"...It's nothing. Nevermind."

"There you are!" Nathen called.

"We've been looking all over for you guys!" Randy sighed.

Link and Lily stopped to see Nathen and Randy running up to them.

"Where've you two been?" Lily asked.

"We've been down stairs."

"Did either of you find the lair of the shadow beast?"

"Yes, we did..." Nathen grinned, pulling a gold key out of his pocket. "And the key into the lair as well."

"That thing wasn't easy to get." Randy groaned. "We nearly got stabbed and squashed to death trying to get it."

"Well, lead on." Link said. "You guys know where it is so you'd best take the lead for now."

* * *

"...Is that safe to get on?" Lily asked.

"Should be. Me and Nathen were standing on it for a while trying to find you two on the map." Randy replied.

The four had gotten down to the second to last floor of the temple. A large ship stood infront of them, but it wasn't floating in water, it was floating in mid air. Below the stone ship was a bottomless pit that streched through the entire room and into the next.

"Come on." Randy said, turning to Lily. "You're not scared, are you?"

"Me? Never!" Lily protested. She knew that her voice had given her fear away.

Randy leaped off the platform they had been standing on and landed on the top of the ship. Lily took a deep breath, then she jumped and landed on the ship.

Nathen and Link came just after Lily, then all four looked around for something to start the ship.

"I don't see any lever." Nathen said. "Or buttons or anything."

"What about this?" Link asked, looking down at the floor of the ship.

The others looked where he was looking and saw that it was a painting of the Triforce.

"The Royal Family Crest..." Randy pondered. "Don't you know a song like that?"

"We can try it." Lily said, pulling out her ocarina.

Link took out his ocarina as well. They stood back-to-back, Lily facing the back of the boat while Link faced the front. They played the short song as loudly and as long as they could hold the notes.

As the last note faded into an echo, the ship began to move.

"It worked." Link sighed, turning to Lily. "I guess--Lily?"

Lily didn't turn to face him, nor did she speak. Link run around her and looked into her face. Her eyes were glazed over, no sign of life in them. Her skin was pale and growing paler every second.

The blue necklace around her neck glowed black. Link could sense something in the gem, something dark and evil.

"What's wrong with her?!" Nathen asked.

"It's the necklace!" Randy growled, reaching to pull the necklace off. "It's possessed her!"

"No, don't take it off her!" Link exclaimed.

"Why not?! It's taken over her body and soul, we've got-"

"Don't you get it? The necklace hasn't just possessed her, it's taken control of her entire life."

"How so?"

"Don't have time to explain now, we've got company!"

Two Stalfos had fallen onto the ship and were getting ready to attack. Link pulled out the Master Sword, and to his amazment, the blade was glowing.

He swung his sword at the Stalfos infront of him and it crumbled to bits with just the first attack. 

"What the..." Link sighed, looking at the glowing sword. "Is this the gift Lanaru gave to me?"

"Link!" Nathen yelled, "The ship is going to sink!"

"What?!"

"We've gotta get off!" Randy exclaimed, pulling Lily over his left shoulder. "I've got Lily!"

* * *

The three leaped off of the ship just as it sank into the darkness. They found themselves a few rooms from the lair of the shadow creature.

"What do we do now?" Nathen asked. "We can't carry Lily forever."

"I know." Link replied.

"Then should one of us stay here with her?" Randy asked.

"No...You two should warp to the outside."

"But we can't. Lily said that the powers of light couldn't reach this far down."

"Maybe not the power of light, but the power of darkness can."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later." Link said, taking the black ocarina from Lily's hand. "I'll get you guys out of here."

"What about you?" Nathen asked.

"I'm staying here to take out the shadow creature."

"By yourself? Without even Navi, you won't stand a chance!"

"That's a risk I'll have to take. You two have to protect Lily. Isn't that part of the Knight code? Protect fellow knights?"

"Yes..."

"Then, that's what you've got to do until I come back."

Randy and Nathen nodded. Link put the black ocarina in his bag and pulled out the blue one. He played the Nocturne of Shadow and the other three vanished in a flash of purple light.

Link turned to face the door infront of him. He walked through it and into the next room. He took out the Lens of Truth and jumped from one platform to the next until he came to the door locked with the gold lock.

Link took out the golden key and used it with the lock. The lock fell off and the door opened. He walked through and stepped into a circular room. There was no sign of the monster.

'Maybe if I walked into the middle of the room, I'd get it's attention.' Link thought, walking into the center of the room. "It's the only thing that's worked before."

Link stood in the center of the room, but still he didn't see the creature. As he stood there, he heard a cracking sound. Link looked around the room but still he didn't see anything.

"The walls aren't craking, the ceiling isn't cracking, the door isn't cracking..." Link pondered. "The floor...Oh, snap."

The floor gave way under his feet and he fell into the darkness.

* * *

"There's no difference." Randy sighed, laying Lily down on the grass. "Should we go back after Link?"

"No, we should wait here." Nathen replied.

"I guess you're right...He can take care of himself. It's Lily that we need to be protecting right now."

"What...What the heck happened?"

Nathen and Randy turned to see Lily was awake. Her skin was normal colored again, but her eyes were still glazed over.

"Something happened to you, when you played your ocarina." Randy sighed. "But you're okay now, that's all I care about."

"Where's Link?" Lily asked.

"He...sent us back outside. He stayed behind to take out the shadow monster."

"Why'd you do that?!"

"Don't yell! You'll use your voice up on screaming at us. He said that we had to protect you, follow the Knight code."

"But I think, it's more likely he didn't want anyone else to get hurt or killed." Nathen said. "He's the Hero of Time, he should have been able to do this by himself.

"It hurts him to know that he had to rely on you so much for so long, Lily." he continued. "He just wants to prove to himself that he can take care of himself."

"But, if I hadn't been there for him...to help him...would he have gotten this far?" Lily asked. "If I hadn't helped him, saved him from danger more times than I can remember, would he even be alive?"

"His destiny was chosen for him. You chose to follow him in his fate, to help him, to protect him, to fight along side him, just as an older sibling should do. He might not have gotten this far without you. But if you hadn't been there, there's no telling what could have happened."

A beam of light came out of the dark sky and fell onto the stone platform infront of them. It vanished and Link appeared on the platform. He was on his hands and knees, taking deep breathes.

"Link." Lily sighed, sitting up. "You're okay."

"I did it." Link replied. "I killed the monster."

"Did you save Impa?"

"Yeah. She gave me the Shadow Medallion as well...But there was something in her voice, I couldn't tell if it was sadness or fear..."

"What do we do now?" Randy asked.

"We rest until tomorrow. Then we go to the Temple of Time."

"Are you okay?!" a voice exclaimed.

All four looked up to see Navi, Yara and Teal were floating above them. They were all back to normal, no longer frozen by the darkness. They made their way from the graveyard to Kakariko.


	52. Second Legend of the Triforce

"So, you don't remember anything?" Nathen asked.

"Nothing." Lily sighed.

"Could it have been some sort of a pause in time?" Randy asked.

"Not likely, otherwise we'd have all been frozen." Nathen replied. "The only thing that I can make of it, is that necklace."

"Then I should take it off." Lily said.

"No, you shouldn't." Link sighed. "It's tied into all of your brain functions."

"Brain functions..."

"The brain controls your body."

"I know that, but how did you come up with this strange idea?"

"I'm not sure...But after Lanaru gave me that gift, I've been able to sense things."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm completely serious."

"Okay, so lets say that the necklace is tied into my brain functions, how would it affect me?"

"Logically, if the necklace was removed, you'd die." Nathen sighed.

"If it wasn't removed, what would the affect be?"

"I'm not sure about that, but my guess would be, it would eventually kill you reguardless of it being removed or damaged."

"So, this thing might still kill me?"

"Exactly."

Lily stood up and left the room. She went into her own room, sat on the bed and cried.

She cried for the pain she had been through, for everything that had happened to Hyrule and for Link.

She must have cried herself to sleep, for when she woke up, it was almost dawn. Lily wiped away the tears in her eyes and packed up what she had brought with her.

* * *

Just after dawn, they left. They didn't want to take time getting there, so Link took out the Ocarina of Time and played Perlude of Light. The last note rang out, but nothing happened, they didn't move. 

"Did you do it wrong by chance?" Randy asked.

"No, I'm sure I did it right..." Link replied.

"We'll get there faster if we run." Lily sighed. "Come on, lets go."

They reached the gate at mid-morning. They walked down the street into the Market.

"Should we stop by the Temple, before we go?" Nathen asked.

"We should stop there to think of a plan of attack." Randy pointed out. "There's no telling what could happen in that castle."

They entered the Temple of Time. It was just as silent and dark as it had been since the war. They walked towards the small platform.

"I've been waiting for you."

All four turned around to see Sheik. He was the same as he had always been, mysterious, lithe, and serene.

"Hero of Time," he said, looking at Link. "You've over come many hardships and with the help of your friends, have awakened six Sages."

"But there is still one final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf." he continued. "Before that...I have things I want to tell you, please listen."

"We're listening." Link replied.

"Very well...You know of the legend of the Triforce, correct?"

"Yes."

"There is another legend passed down by the Sheikahs...If you would seek the Triforce, listen well."

"For whom ever should touch the sacred treasure of the Goddesses, shall gain it's power, and anything that he should desire." he continued. "If he should have a heart that is balanced in all things, he shall gain the power of all three pieces, Wisdom, Power, Courage."

"But if his heart is not balanced, the Triforce shall break into three, Wisdom, Power and Courage."

"If you remember, seven years ago, Ganondorf used the door that you opened in the Temple of Time, to enter the Sacred Realm. But when he set his hands upon the Triforce, the legend came true."

"You mean, he only has one piece of the Triforce?" Nathen asked.

"Yes. Only the Triforce of Power remained on Ganondorf's hand."

"If he has this much power from just one of the pieces, there's no telling how much power he'd have if he got all three!" Randy growled.

"Yes, the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a might, evil king. But as you might have guess, his dark ambitions were not satisfied."

"To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce pieces." he continued. "The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is...you, Link."

"Me?" Link gasped. "But I wasn't even here when Ganondorf took the Triforce, how am I-"

"It was destiny...Just as it was destiny that kept Lily sealed in the Sacred Realm for a year."

"But what about the one who holds the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"The one who holds the Triforce of Wisdom...is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all."

Sheik held up his hand and a flash of light blinded the four heros' for a moment. They looked back to Sheik, but found someone else standing before them.

* * *

A girl with blue eyes, long golden hair, and a circlet of bronze around on her head. Her dress was pink and white and a necklace of bronze and sapphire around her neck. 

"It is I," the girl sighed. "The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda."

"Princess!"

Randy, Nathen and Lily each knelt down to the princess.

"Forgive us." Randy said. "We should have come to find you, Princess."

"It is alright, Sir Randy, Sir Nathen, Lady Lily. Please stand, I still have more to tell you."

They stood up and each looked at Zelda, waiting for further instruction.

"I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from Ganondorf. Please forgive me, Link..."

"Of course, Princess." Link replied.

"I remember that day when Impa and I escaped from the castle..." Zelda said. "I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you and Lily...I thought it would be saver in your hands."

"For as long as you had the Ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but..." she sighed. "Something I could never expect happened."

"After you opened the Door of Time, the Master Sword sealed you away into the Sacred Realm. Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm...and then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He invaded the Sacred Realm and took the power of most of the Goddesses."

"He became the Evil King and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil. All of this was an unfortunate coincidence. I had to pass myself off as a Sheikah and hope for you or Lily to return."

"I waited for four years for Lily and seven for you, Link...But now your are back. The dark age ruled by Ganondorf will end!"

"The six Sages will open the sealed door to lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world."

"Excuse me for asking, Princess." Lily coughed. "But how can you seal the door to the Sacred Realm? Link doesn't belong in this time."

"That is when, Lily, we must send Link back to his time, to live out the seven years that were taken from him."

"But in order to do this, I'll need all four of you to help." Zelda said. "I need you four to protect me while I do my part. And, with this weapon you will have the most chance to penetrate the Evil King's defenses. The power given to the chosen ones, the Arrow of Light!"

An arrow with a golden cyrstal arrowtip appeared in Zelda's hand. She handed it to Link and it spilt into four arrows. He handed one to each of the others.

The temple began to shake, bricks came out of the ceiling and fell on the ground.

"That rumbling-!" Randy exclaimed. "It's Ganondorf!"

"He's found us!" Link exclaimed.

"Princess, stay down!"

Lily and Nathen rushed to the Princess to protect her. Lily reached her first, but as soon as she and Zelda were a foot away from each other, Zelda was trapped in a cyrstal.

"Zelda!" all four exclaimed.

"Princess Zelda, you foolish traitor!" a voice echoed through the temple. "I commend you for avoiding my persuit for seven long years, and hiding my bride as well."

"But you let your guard down. I knew you would appear if I let this kid and these knights wander around long enough!" the voice continued. "My only mistake was the slight underestimation of their power..."

Zelda fell unconscious and the crystal began to float towards the broken ceiling.

"No, it wasn't all of you that had power, you all got your power from the Triforce of Courage! But with the Triforce of Power and Wisdom, I shall become the true ruler of the world!"

The crystal vanished and Zelda along with it. She was gone, captured by Ganondorf.

* * *

**Yes! Sheik was Zelda all along!! I'm sure that those of you who've played the game already knew that, but the people who didn't play it didn't expect that, did you?! Anyways next update sometime next week.**


	53. Inside Ganon's Castle

"Come on! It's just-"

Lily stopped at the top of the hill. Everything was in ruin, Hyrule Castle was gone, nothing moved. The damage done to this small portion of Hyrule, was far greater than Lily thought it had been.

Floating above a hugh pool of lava was Ganon's Castle. A black stone wall surrounded the center tower, which was nearly twice as tall as Hyrule Castle had been.

They walked towards the ruined staircase and looked up towards the large door standing before them.

_'Link, can you hear me?'_

_'Rauru?'_ Link replied

_'Link, we six Sages shall gather our power together to create a bridge to the castle.'_

_'You can do that?'_

_'We are Sages, you know.'_

_'Of course.'_

_'But there somethings I must tell you. The castle's keep, known as Ganon's Tower, is protected by six evil barriers.'_

_'We've got to bring down the barriers to get into the tower?'_

_'Correction, you alone, must bring down the barriers.'_

_'Alone?'_

_'Yes. Now go save Princess Zelda!'_

A shower of color fell across the gap between them and the door into the castle. A bridge of light stretched out from the stairs to the doorway.

"Was that the Sages?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Link replied. "And now we can go into the castle. Lets go!"

* * *

Link lead the way into the castle, down the stairs and into the main room. A short stone bridge lead to the enterance of the tower.

Six beams of light shot out from above the doors around the room. One beam to each door, yellow, green, red, blue, orange and purple, each representing an element.

"What now?" Nathen asked.

"We should try and destroy those beams of light." Link said. "They're creating a shield around the tower."

"Okay, lets start with the Light beam."

"We can't reach that door though." Randy said, walking around to the staircase on the left. "There's a hugh brick in the way."

"A brick?"

They all walked around to see that a tall pillar of ebony blocked the door into the Light chamber.

"Ahh, I see what you mean." Lily sighed.

"There's a way to move it." Navi said. "You'll need-"

"Some treasure that's been lost for years." Link finished. "And is a legend and most likely doesn't even exist?"

"Yes, but-"

"We'll find it at some point, Navi. Don't freak out about it."

"Should we perhaps split up?" Nathen asked.

"It's not a good idea." Randy said. "We don't want to lose each other, and Lily is at the most risk of being captured at the moment, so we can't lose sight of her."

"True."

"I can take care of myself." Lily protested.

"Ahh, but can you defeat a dark lord by yourself, when you become paralyzed by the necklace?"

"...Fine. We'll stick together."

"I think...I think I should do this alone." Link said.

"Alone?"

"Yeah. This was my quest to start with, I should be the one to finish it."

"You're not going to do it alone. Don't forget, I've got more life experience than you."

"And we're not leaving." Nathen said. "Not so long as Lily is still here."

"Can't leave a fellow knight to face the music alone." Randy said. "Not a knight, a friend, or...someone who's more than a friend."

"Besides," Lily laughed. "You'll need help to defeat Ganondorf, won't you?"

"I guess you're right, but..." Link sighed. "Something feels wrong."

"Don't worry about it too much." Randy said. "Keep the job at hand in focus, and you'll do fine."

"Okay. Lets go."

* * *

**Yeah, it's a short chapter with no excitment. But don't worry, next few chapters will have more excitment and blood and all that good stuff. Next update should be around the 20th.**


	54. The Reunited Triforce

"Light, forest, fire, water, spirit and shadow." Yara sighed. "All of the seals are been broken."

"Com' on!" Randy exclaimed. "The longer we take, the more chance Ganondorf will take the Triforce of Wisdom from the Princess!"

The magic barrier had folded up, giving the group access to the center tower. They ran across the short stone bridge and entered into a small chamber.

A staircase began to the left side of the room. A blood red carpet led up the stairs. Somewhere in the distance, was the sound of an organ being played. A dark, evil melody that sent chills through Link's spine.

The reached the top of the stairs and entered into the next room. Two Dinolfos stood in the room waiting for them. These two were easy to defeat.

The next door opened and another staircase came into view. At the top, was another door. In this room, a blue and gold chest was surrounded by fire.

Two Stalfos faced them now. Once again, the creatures were easily killed. The fire vanished and Randy opened the chest to pull out a gold key.

"Is this all we do?" Randy asked, turning around. "Just--Nathen, behind you!"

Nathen whirled around just in time to block an attack. Standing before them was...Nathen?!

"What the..." Lily growled.

"It's Nathen's Shadow." Link said. "His darkside."

"Nathen-"

"Get going!" Nathen snarled, "You three get to Ganondorf, I'll take care of this guy."

None of them moved, except for the Shadow, who leaped at Nathen. Nathen kicked the boy to the ground.

"Go!" Nathen growled. "I'll be fine, just get going!"

* * *

The others ran towards the open door, but Tael didn't leave Nathen. The remaining five ran up the stairs into the next room. Two Iron Knuckles stood in their path now, one white the other black. 

The Iron Knuckles took a bit longer to defeat. They went towards the next door. Something wrapped itself around Randy's leg and pulled him to the ground.

"Randy!" Lily exclaimed.

Randy was being pulled by a strand of darkness, into a hole in the floor.

"Go!" Randy yelled. "Go and save the Princess!"

Randy vanished into the hole. Yara looked to the hole, to Lily and back again, then she dived into the hole as well.

"Yara!" Navi exclaimed.

"She knew." Lily sighed. "She knew what I was about to ask her."

"Come on! We've got to hurry!" Link exclaimed.

They ran up the stairs. The next door was locked with a gold lock, which they unlocked with the key. They ran to the next door and up the next staircase, to the top.

The last door stood before them. It opened and they entered. This room was large, larger than the other rooms had been.

On the other side of the room was the organ, being played by a man in black armour, Ganondorf, the King of Evil.

Floating above the organ, locked away in a pink cyrstal was Princess Zelda.

"Link, your hand!" Lily gasped.

Link held up his left hand. A gold triangle was set into the back of his hand. It was as Zelda had said, Link was the keeper of the Triforce of Courage.

* * *

"The Triforce pieces are resonating..." Ganondorf said, leaving the organ in silence. "They're combining into one again..."

"The two Triforce pieces that I could not capture on that day seven years ago..." he sighed. "I didn't expect they'd be hidden within you two!"

"Yeah, well, you should have thought better!" Lily yelled. "Would've been better to try and find them, rather than me, since I didn't have either piece!"

"Now, finally, all the Triforce pieces have gathered here!" Ganondorf continued as if he hadn't heard Lily. "And you've brought my bride back to me in one piece, how lovely."

"I'm not your bride, Ganondorf!"

"No, she isn't!" Link growled.

"Rather big talk for a weakling." Ganondorf growled as he turned to face them. "These toys are too much for you to handle. I command you to return them to me!"

* * *

**Yes, everyone, I'm stopping it there! But don't worry, I'll be updating as soon as I've finished the last chapters, and I'm almost done so the next update shall be on the 23rd or the 24th!**


	55. Dark versus Light

Waves of darkness surrounded Ganondorf. Navi tried a few times to get closer but she was thrown back.

"I can't help!" she sighed. "I can't get close with the waves of darkness surrounding him! I'm sorry!"

"Lily!" Link exclaimed.

Link grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her towards the wall.

"Stay here, don't try to help!" he growled.

"But-!" Lily was about to reply.

"You too, Navi, you can't help now!"

Link turned to face Ganondorf and ran around to the other side of the room. A ball of light shot towards Link.

Link had the Master Sword out and he slashed the light, sending it back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf threw it back, in which case Link sent it back.

This continued a few times over, until Ganondorf missed and was hit by the light.

"Link! Use a Light Arrow!" Navi exclaimed, flying over to Ganondorf. "Quick!"

Link did so and Ganondorf fell to the ground. Link slashed Ganondorf a few times, then ran back to the wall as Ganondorf floated back into the air.

This continued a few more times, untill Ganondorf didn't get up again. Ganondorf sat on the ground, gasping for air, glaring at Link.

"H-how can I, the Great Evil King, be defeated by a kid?!" he growled. "I-I'll bring you all down with my castle!"

* * *

The walls began to crumble, the windows shattered, the ceiling fell away. A moment later they stood on the top of the tower, there were no walls or ceiling, so they could see the sky which remained black.

Lily got to her feet and walked up to Link.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Link replied.

They looked up towards Ganondorf's body, which lay motionless. Standing between them and Ganondorf was Zelda, she had been freed from the cyrstal.

"Ganondorf...pitiful man..." Zelda sighed. "Without a strong, righteous mind, he could not control the power of the gods and-"

Zelda was cut off short by a loud rumbling sound. The floor began to shake under their feet.

"Link, Lily, listen to me!" Zelda exclaimed. "The tower is going to collapse! With his last breath, Ganondorf is trying to crush us under the ruins of the tower!"

"We've got to escape!" Link exclaimed.

"Please, follow me!"

Zelda ran towards the remains of the broken staircase. Link and Lily followed her. They ran down the stairs, following the broken path they had used to come up.

They went through a few rooms, down more stairs, across a short bridge, up some stairs and found themselves outside.

"Zelda, is this the only exit?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Zelda replied.

"Nathen and Randy are still inside!"

"Lily, don't do it!" Link exclaimed. "You'll be crushed in the ruins!"

"I don't care! Part of being a Hylain Knight, is to help those in need, even fellow knights!"

Lily ran back inside the castle. She dogded most of the falling rubble and soon came to the first room in the broken tower. Randy and Nathen stumbled down the stairs.

"Guys!" Lily exclaimed.

"L-Lily?!" Nathen gasped.

"What're you doing here?!" Randy asked.

"No time for that now, we've got to get out of here!" Lily replied.

They turned towards the door. A blast from the outside of the room made the portion of the wall cave in. They were trapped.

* * *

"LILY!" Link yelled.

The tower collapsed, walls fell into the boiling lava below, small piles of rubble remained on the floating bit of land.

"It's over..." Zelda sighed. "Link, I'm sorry."

"I-I told her not to go in." Link moaned, falling to his hands and knees. "I should have stopped her!"

A loud crash made Link look up, hopeing that Lily had somehow survived. The largest pile of rubble seemed to move. Link stood up and walked towards it.

"Link, be carefull!" Zelda exclaimed.

Link stopped half way to the pile. He couldn't see anything, but he knew something or someone was under it and was alive.

"Lily?" he called.

The rubble moved aside, as someone pulled themselves out of it. A large portion of the floating island was suddenly surrounded by a large ring of fire.

Link stared in complete shock at the pile of rubble. Out from the bottom of the tower, out of the grip of death, came a tall figure in black.

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled.

"He's still alive?!" Navi exclaimed.

"This...isn't...over!" Ganondorf gasped.

The Triforce of Power glowed on the back of Ganondorf's hand. He was surrounded in a dark light, which began to change him. He turned from a tall Gerudo, to a large demon.

Ganondorf was showing his true form to them. He was Ganon, the Demon of Darkness.

He held a hugh sword in each hand, and slashed at Link with them. Link put held up the Master Sword to protect himself, which was a big mistake.

The Master Sword flew from his hand and stuck into the ground near Princess Zelda's feet.

"The Master Sword!" Link gasped.


	56. Ganon, Demon King of Darkness

"Link, you can still defeat him!" Navi exclaimed. "Think! Isn't there anything that you could use as a weapon?!" 

"The Megaton Hammer!"

Link pulled out the hammer and held it in both hands. Ganon took a swipe at Link and threw him across the ground. Link got to his feet but his legs were shaking.

"Link!" Zelda cried.

"I can't do this." Link growled. "Not without the Master Sword."

Ganon was closing in, ready to strike Link down. Link glared into the demon's face. Ganon raised up one of the long swords.

'Farore, give me your strength!'

Ganon swung the sword. Link felt the blow strike him, but he didn't feel pain.

'Link!' a voice in Link's head exclaimed. 'What did you do?!'

'What do you mean?' Link replied.

Link looked at himself. He was wearing a blue suit of armour. There wasn't a dent in the shining armour, not even where Ganon's sword had struck it.

"Navi!" Link exclaimed, noticing the fairy was nowhere to be found. "Where are you?!"

'I'm in your head.'

'How'd you get into my head?!'

'I'm not sure, but that armour you're wearing is something new to me.'

'Can you tell what it's made of?'

'I think it's made of Ferrion!'

'Ferrion?'

'It's a metal used by fairies long ago. There was never enough to make a full suit of a Hylian, let alone a Kokiri!'

'Nice...And what exactly do I do with it?!'

'It'll protect you from attacks. I'm not sure if it does anything else...Hey, what's that?'

'What's what?'

'That sword in your hand!'

Link looked down at his left hand and to his amazment, a sword was indeed in his hand. It had a cyrstal blade, white hilt and the blade itself seemed to glow.

Ganon had backed off a bit but he was still glaring at Link.

'Link, the light from the blade must be doing something to Ganon!'

'I had guessed.'

'Well, don't just stand there! Do something!'

'Alright, alright.'

* * *

Link ran towards Ganon, the sword ready at hand. Ganon put up his own swords to block the attack, but to no avail. Link ducked to one side and slashed Ganon's tail.

The demon roared in pain and lashed his tail at Link. The Hylian was thrown to the ground, but he got right back up again.

'Can this stuff do anything, _other_ slowing me down?!' Link growled.

'I don't know!' Navi sighed. 'Try waving your hand at Ganon or something!'

'What good'll that do?'

'I'm just guessing!'

Link waved his hand towards Ganon and a bolt of light shot from his hand into Ganon's eye.

'Go Link! He's stunded!' Navi exclaimed.

Link rushed behind Ganon and struck his tail. Ganon growled in rage but he didn't get up.

"Link!" Zelda yelled. "Come get the Master Sword!"

Link turned to the Princess and found that the ring of fire had dropped. He rushed to the Master Sword and drew it out of the ground.

"Please, Link!" Zelda exclaimed. "You've got to keep him from escaping!"

"How much longer?" Link asked.

"At least a few more minutes!"

"I can do it!"

Link held the Master Sword in his left hand while in the right he held the sword of light.

He ran back into the battle and faced Ganon as the demon stood up again. The fighting continued, both Link and Ganon taking a slash at each other when they could.

Finally, Ganon fell to the ground again. A beam of light shot out of nowhere and hit Ganon, tying him to the ground.

"Link, use the Master Sword!" Zelda yelled. "Give Ganon the final attack!"

The Light Sword vanished and the Master Sword began to glow. Link held the mighty blade in both hands and ran at Ganon's face.

'Just one attack!' Link thought. 'One attack and it's all over!'

The Master Sword was thrown into Ganon's face, right between the eyes. Ganon roared over and over again until his voice was just an echo.

The Sages had sealed Ganon into the Sacred Realm. It was done, it was over, peace had returned to Hyrule.

Link stood for a moment feeling like he had done something great, not only for Hyrule, but for revenge. The Ferrion armour vanished and Navi appeared next to Link.

"You okay?" Navi asked.

"I...don't know..." Link replied.

"How can you not know?! Your covered in blood!"

Link looked down at his clothes. The green tunic was covered in brown splashes, which was stained blood. Link looked up again and found Zelda looking rather concerned; then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Guess what guys, there will be an update tomorrow night! Keep a look out for it! Special thanks to Chuckie for his help with the battle!**


	57. Final Wishes

Link forced his eyes open. He found himself looking up into a clear blue sky. The sun shined from above, there was no sign of evil or darkness.

Under his hands, he felt thick grass. He was lying on his back.

'Must've passed out or something.' Link thought.

Link sat up and found Princess Zelda standing a little farther away. Navi was beside her. They were talking in low voices.

"Z-Zelda." Link coughed.

"Link!" Zelda gasped, running to him. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah. I think so. What happened?"

"The six Sages came to me shortly after the battle. You were unconscious, so they brought you out to the field."

"Did they find anything of Lily, Randy or Nathen?!"

"...Just these."

Zelda held up two sapphire necklaces. One was lighter than the other, both chains were broken. Link took both necklaces and held them up.

"The light one was Lily's. The other belonged to Randy." Link sighed. "Then...they must really be dead..."

"Link..." Zelda began to say. She looked up towards the gate of the city. "Oh, dear Nayru..."

Link looked towards the gate as well and stared in complete disbelief. Stumbling over the broken drawbridge, ripped clothes, tangled hair, blood dripping from their legs, came Lily, Randy and Nathen.

Link jumped to his feet and ran down the small hill to meet them. He reached Lily first. Link held her close, as if he'd never let her go again.

"Link, you did it." Lily sighed.

"Thank the Goddesses your all okay." Link said, letting go of Lily.

"We almost didn't make it out." Nathen coughed. "Randy took a beating from his dark side-"

"Was that what pulled you into that hole?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Randy replied. "Nearly took over me, too. Yara helped me to fend him off though."

"Yara! Oh, no! I'd completely forgotten about her!"

"Lily...uh...About Yara..."

"She's okay isn't she!?"

"My darkside...he had this strange dark magic...He sucked out Yara's soul and-"

"The same happened to Tael." Nathen sighed. "He tried to save Yara, but they ended up being killed together..."

"...At least...Yara didn't die alone." Lily sniffed. "She wouldn't want me to morn for her death, she'd want me to keep going."

Zelda walked up to them. She stood still for a moment, then Lily, Randy and Nathen each knelt before her.

"Princess Zelda," they said at the same time. "We, the last of the Knights of Hyrule, plegde our alligence to you, as your guards."

"I accept you as my guards--and my friends." Zelda said. "Please stand."

They did so. Randy and Nathen looked rather smug with themselves, but Lily and Zelda both had sadness on their faces.

"Princess Zelda? Lily?" Link asked. "What's wrong?"

"Link...This is when we must part." Zelda sighed.

"You mean, your leaving?"

"No, Link." Lily sniffed. "You are..."

"What...Oh, no! Lily you c-can't mean that-?!"

"Yes, Link...You have to go back to your own time."

"B-but, what about you? You've got to come with me!"

"I can't."

"Why?!"

"I lived through those seven years, I don't deserve to live through them again."

"Is that the only reason?"

"That isn't reason enough?"

"I've seen you talking to yourself. You act like someone else is there, when there isn't. But once or twice I've seen a figure hidden in shadow."

"So, you did see."

"Of course! It's hard not to when your sister might be going crazy!"

"Lily..." Randy sighed. "You gonna tell him, or shall I?"

"No, Randy." Lily said. "I will."

"Tell me what?" Link asked.

"About what happened in the castle."

* * *

They were trapped in the tower, no way out. They turned back to the stairs to find it was blocked off as well. The ceiling began to cave in, they couldn't do anything.

There was a flash of light and they suddenly found themselves in a small cavern. It was the remains of the castle, but there was no way out. There wasn't any light either.

"You guys okay?" Lily asked.

"We'll be fine." Randy gasped. "Once we've gotten outa here and gotten a good night of rest."

"I can't find anyway out." Nathen said, brushing his hand against the wall. "I can't even find where the walls becomes fallen rubble."

"Maybe you can find something if I made some light." Lily said.

She felt along the ground and picked up what seemed to be a torch. She lit it with her fire magic and looked up.

"Oh my-!" Lily exclaimed, jumping backwards.

Standing before them were seven figures. Lily recognized four of them at once, Nayru, Farore, Din and Lanaru. But the other three, one in orange, one in yellow and the other in white she didn't recognize.

"Please, Lily." Din said. "Don't be frightened."

"How can I not be if you all appear out of nowhere?" Lily asked.

"Lily, are these...?" Nathen began to ask.

"Yes, Nathen. The three Goddesses of Hyrule. What do you wish from me now, Goddesses of Hyrule?"

"We don't wish for anything, daugther-" Nayru began to say.

"And what's with this 'daugther' crap?! Each of you that I've met has called me daughter, child or the child of the Goddesses! I want to know right here and now what it's all about!"

All of the Goddesses looked eachother, then turned to Lanaru.

"You mean you've not told her?" the one in yellow asked.

"No, I was unable at the time." Lanaru replied.

"Then you'll tell her now." Nayru said.

Lanaru looked at Lily and sighed.

"This was something I wished to never tell you." she sighed. "But with everything that has happened to you, I'm sure you'll listen."

"Just say it!" Lily sighed. "That's all I want!"

"Lily...You were brought up a Kokiri, but you turned out to be Hylian...That isn't entirely true..."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a full blooded Hylian and neither is Link."

"Then...what are we?"

"Your father was a Knight of Hyrule. You both took after him in that. But your mother, she was not Hylian...She was a Goddess."

"Are you saying that Link and I are half immortal?"

"You could say that, yes."

"My mother...What was her name?"

"Her Hylian name was Stella. Her name amongst the Goddesses was Ria."

"That's why you've all called me 'child' isn't it?"

"Yes. The eight of us, the eight Goddesses, are sisters."

"So, your all my aunts' or something?"

"Not really."

"But why is it that I've had these powers over time?"

"Lily, you've had powers?" Randy asked. "Powers of the Goddesses?"

"If I may continue--" Lanaru warned. "Lily, you got most of your power from your mother when she died as Queen Ghoma."

"So, I killed her and yet she gave me her power..." Lily sniffed. "Does that mean that I must continue in her role as a Goddess?"

"Yes."

"And Link? What'll happen to him?"

"That is up to you to decide. You and Princess Zelda are the only ones who can close the Door of Time and seal in the Master Sword again."

* * *

"Did they tell you what your role was as a Goddess?" Link asked.

"They told me, that I must live out my life before I may begin my work as a Goddess." Lily said. "But they told me what I was."

"What's that?"

"I'm the Goddess of Oblivion. Keeper of all things forgotten in this world."

"Was I given any power?"

"I'm not sure. I think, that your path was chosen for you at birth, but my path was chosen long before then."

"So, none of you were supposed to take part in my destiny?"

"Thats about it..." Nathen sighed.

"...Then, Lily." Link said. "Where do you wish for me to go?"

"Link-" Lily began.

"I know, you want me to go back. But where can I go there? I wouldn't be accepted among the Kokiri, or Hylian."

"The Gorons would take you in. So would the Zoras, since it is still believed in that time that you and Ruto are to be married."

"No. I'll figure out something."

"Link." Zelda began. "If you and Lily got into the castle once, you could do it again. I'm sure that my past self would welcome you into the castle."

"All the same, I've found that I'm better off as a traveling swordsman."

The group walked through the streets of the broken city. There were no monsters to be found anywhere. The came to the Temple of Time and stood at the front door.

"I guess this is it." Randy said, holding his hand to Link. "It was good to know you, Link."

"Like wise." Link replied, shaking Randy's outstretched hand.

"Good luck, Link." Nathen said. "Hopefully you'll come back again."

"I will."

Link, Lily and Zelda turned to the Temple.

"Wait, Link." Randy said. "I've got something important to ask you before you go."

"Sure, go ahead." Link replied, turning to face Randy again.

"Link, I know I should be asking this of your father, but since he isn't here and all..." Randy sighed. "Will you give me your blessing, so that I may take Lily's hand in marriage?"

"Marriage?!" Link exclaimed.

"Randy, you should have asked me before going to Link." Lily protested.

"Do you refuse my offer?" Randy asked.

"Well, no...But you still should have asked me first!"

"If Lily wants it and you want it, go for it." Link said.

"Come on, Link." Navi sighed.

They entered the Temple, leaving Randy and Nathen outside. The four went to the back room.

Lily and Zelda stood infront of the Door of Time but they didn't enter. Link and Navi entered into the back room and Link stepped up to the Pedestal of Time.

He pulled out the Master Sword and held it for a moment. He looked back at Lily, who nodded to him.

Link held the sword blade down to the pedestal. He stuck the blade into the stone. His arm became hard and cold as if it were made of stone.

"Link!" Lily called.

"Lily?" Link yelled looking back towards Lily.

The Door of Time was slowly closing, blocking out the light from the large room.

"Promise me you'll come back!" Lily yelled. "Promise me!"

"I will!" Link replied. "Don't worry about me so much, I can take care of myself!"

* * *

The stone doors closed and stayed closed for a few seconds, then opened again. Lily and Zelda were nowhere to be found. Link let go of the sword hilt.

He looked over himself, finding that he was ten-years-old again. Navi floated just above him.

"Link. We're back." Navi sighed. "Which means it time that I must also leave."

"Navi, why are you leaving?" Link asked.

"I was only to be your fairy until your task was completed. It is done now, so I am no longer of use to you."

"But your the only friend I have now."

"I know. And I'm sorry. Good-bye, Hero of Time."

Navi flew up towards the open window and flew out, leaving Link alone. He turned around and ran out of the Temple.

* * *

Princess Zelda glanced into the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle from the courtyard. She had such strange memories. She was seven years older and Link had just defeated Ganon. Lily was there too, as well as two other boys.

"Oh, what do all of these things mean..." she sighed.

"Princess."

"Yes, Imp-"

Zelda whirled around excepting to find Impa. But to her amazement, it was Link.

"Link!" she exclaimed. "I have had such strange dreams-"

"They're not dreams, Zelda." Link replied. "They're visions from the future."

"The future? You mean you really-?!"

"Yes, I defeated Ganon. And, this belongs to you."

Link held up the Ocarina of Time to the Princess. She took it and sighed.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Zelda asked. "Are you going back to live with the Kokiri?"

"I can't." Link replied. "I'm no longer welcome there."

"You could stay with Malon and her father. I'm sure they'd welcome you into their home."

"Thanks Zelda."

'I hope Lily and the others will be alright.' Link thought. 'There's no telling what could happen if I'm there to protect them.'

Zelda called for Impa, who came at once. Zelda explained to Impa what was going on. The Sheikah confirmed the Princess's visions, for she too had memories of the future.

Impa escorted Link to Lon Lon Ranch the next day. Talon agreed to take Link in, but only if Link was going to work. Link agreed to it.

* * *

**And that my friends, is the end of our story. But don't worry, there is a sequel! I'm still working on it, but it should be up by June!**

**Thank you all for your comments, good and bad, and I hope to hear from you all again when the sequel begins. Snowfur out.  
**


End file.
